The Fire Nations High Priestess
by Eszra
Summary: What if the Fire Nation had a High Priestess? What if she were best friends with Zuko? For all those who love Zuko, and don't like Mai.Yuck ZukoXOC And a note:I have noting aganst Goths, I just realy don't like Mai.
1. The Opening

The Fire Nation is wear I was born.

In good conditions in a small village filled with beautiful tree blossoms I was loved by my mother and the other villagers.But that all changed when my mother died, and the flaming heart shaped birthmark on my right wrist was discovered.

Taken to the Capital I was presented to the then Fire Load Azulon and was given the title High Priestess at the age of five. Terrified of the Fire Sage's I was sent to Princess Ursa, the wife of Prince Ozai. After I became comfortable with the palace and my new life, I willingly moved in to a special wing. It was there that I found I had a great talent for Fire Bending, and pushing people away with a swing of my arm. Time past, I grew older and loved by the people. But I soon felt that there love was poison.

For a hundred years, sixteen for myself, unlike most people who believe that the Avatar, the master of the four elements, was never reborn into the Air Nomads, I believe that somehow the Avatar is out there, somewhere. And thought I myself pray for him to end this war, I in the deepest sense pray I never meet him on this journy...


	2. The Priestess

I awoke that morning with a chill. I sat up in my bed, sparking the lamp at my bedside along with a few other around the room. After heating up, I remembered the reason for this chill. The ship I was traveling in was in the south pole. Luckily I was ready for the cold, not only being a fire bender, but also having nice warm clothes at hand. I cleaned up, and dressed quickly in my robes and gown. Simple but elegant, not flashy. I exited my room and headed in the direction of the kitchen. After a wonderful breakfast, and listening to the cook apologize for the cold weather over and over. I returned to my room to tidy it up.

After a wale I left my room and headed up stairs to the bow of the ship. I walked out into the sun and saw nothing but ice.

"Why do I get the feeling being up here is a bad thing?" I asked myself quietly.

I turned and headed toward a large man sitting on the deck.

"Good Morning Uncle Iroh." I said cheerfully.

"Good afternoon you mean, my dear." Iroh replied.

"You mean I slept that late?! Again?!" I asked with a laugh sitting beside him as he moved his game pieces.

"It can not be help. This cold weather mixed with the warmth of the ship is a very relaxing feeling. The body reacts to the changing temperature and adjusts it's self, even if you don't want it to. Hence sleeping longer." He said as I poured myself some tea.

"I can understand that Uncle. But It's kind of embarrassing really. Thought I do like to be warmed up by this yummy hot tea." I replied sipping my tea with a giggle.

"Speaking of hot. Wears our little hothead today?" I asked with a smile.

"I heard that!" A young mans voice replied. I turned my head to see Prince Zuko coming toward Uncle and I.

"Hello Zuko." I said to him as he walked around my left side.

"Hello yourself." He replied.

"Prince Zuko. Be nicer to the Priestess. You don't want to upset the spirits now do you?" Uncle told Zuko, moving another game piece.

"When she stops calling me a "hothead",maybe I'll be a little nicer." He addressed toward me.

"When you stop being a hothead, then I'll stop calling you a hothead. Alright Prince Hothead?" I replied with a smart grin.Zuko began fuming and all I could do was laugh.

Then suddenly a shaft of light appeared in the sky. Zuko was stunned by it, I myself and Uncle just thought it was pretty. As fast as it appeared the light shaft dissipated in to the sky.

"Finally. Uncle, do you realize what this means?" Zuko asked.

"I won't get to finish my game?" I giggled from his reply, almost spilling my tea.

"It means my search - it's about to come to an end." Zuko said.

Uncle and I both shared in a groan. We both figured what was coming.

"That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!" He exclaimed.

"Or her." I added sipping my tea again.

"Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?" Uncle gave a calm response, but no luck.

"I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar. Helmsman, head a course for the light!" Zuko was angry now, and determined.

"Hothead." I spoke quietly into my tea cup.

The ice was slowing the ship down. But Zuko stood on the spotting deck off the bridge looking outward in to the now night sky. I stood at the back leaning on the wall being quiet, and yawning every so often. As I eased off the wall, Uncle Iroh approached Zuko.

"I'm going to bed now." He said making a very exaggerated yawn. "Yep. A man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed." Uncle finished as I began down to bed myself, stopping short to hear Zuko's response.

"Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over." After that I sighed and walked to bed.

It was hard to take sides on this ship. I knew Zuko since we were children, and I couldn't help wanting him to find the Avatar, the other part hoping he wouldn't. But on most cases I agreed with Uncle. I hated seeing Zuko, not just angry, but feeling he failed again. I went to bed right away in hopes that I wouldn't sleep in until noon again. It didn't work.

After cleaning up I went to dress. But then I heard something. It was training time for Zuko which meant a time to for me to be a little devil.

I dressed in my training clothes. These were form fitting, fire proof, and made personally for me. It was a meant to be show off the fitness of the High Priestess, but I used it to tick off Zuko as well as train.

It was sunset when I walked out on to the deck. Zuko was training with two of the crew as Uncle watched. I decided to show off with a play of fire circling my body and flow into the flaming heart shape, the same as my birth mark, over my head.

"Oh! Very good!" Uncle praised me.

"Thank you Uncle Iroh." I replied.

"I expect nothing less from our beautiful Priestess. What do you think Prince Zuko?" Uncle asked in his sneaky way.

"Its noting but flashy fire tricks." Zuko answered with out turning around.

He returned to his own training, shot a blast at the crew member on the upper right of him, missing

"Again." Uncle told Zuko as I sat near the railing.

Zuko blasted fire from his hands again at the guards and missed again. The guards defended them selfs by attacking Zuko with blasts of fire from their fists as well, but

Zuko dodge them. He back flipped over them and land behind them.

"Ha! Heeya!" Zuko yelled as the training continued. Uncle Iroh sighed and got up.

"No! Power in fire bending comes from the breath. Not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." Uncle addressed him wale demonstrating, releasing a controlled plume of flame that burst in front of Zuko, but didn't hit him. "Get it right this time." Uncle concluded.

"Enough. I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready" Zuko demanded, I rolled my eyes and shook my head with an annoyed look on my face.

"No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics." Uncle began. "Drill it again!" I chuckled to myself at Uncle's more forcefully tone.

"Grrrr... huh!" Zuko released his rage by blasting one of the guards back wards with a gout of fire.

"Ouch." I stated under my breath.

"The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last air bender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic fire bending to defeat him. You WILL teach me the advanced set!" Zuko demanded once again.

"Very well. But first I must finish my roast duck." As Uncle started eating, I fell over cracking up laughing.

Later that evening, a few hours Uncle had gone to bed, I sat up with Zuko as he both scanned the area with a telescope and ignored me.

After a few moments a Fire Nation Navy Emergency Flare was seen in the sky. It was strange to me because Zukos ship was the only Fire Nation ship in the area.

"I wonder who set that flare off?" I asked.

"The last air bender." Zuko answered.

"What!" Was all I could say. As Zuko continued looking thought the scope.

"Quite agile for his old age. Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar... " Zuko stated as I began to walk away toward the sleeping courters.

"...as well as his hiding place." I hid my face. I wanted nothing to do with this, and sp retreated to my room quietly. Once I entered my room I layed down on my bed and fell asleep.

The Avatar... I dreamed of what could be. It was a dream of possibilities. Good outcomes and bad ones... Not one of them seemed the right answer to all of the happenings in the world right now. But soon I woke up to find the ship wasn't moving and what sounded like a battle going on above me. Jumping from my bed I raced out on to the deck, to see Uncle helping Zuko back on to the ship and a larger furry animal fling away with three kids on it. Two water tribe, the other..a young air bender. I was in disbelief until I heard Uncle speak.

"Good news for the Fire Lord. The nation's greatest threat is just a little kid."

"That kid, Uncle, just did this." Zuko pointed out that the ship was trapped in ice. " I won't underestimate him again. Dig this ship out and follow them!" Zuko turned and noticed many of the crew in cased in ice being thawed by non frozen crew members, and me.

"As soon as you're done with that." He told them walking toward me, just glaring at me.

"Where were you?" He asked with a low tone.

"My room."I answered.

"Your room, when you should of been out here keeping the Avatar from escaping!" He yelled.

"When did it become my job to do that!" I yelled back.

"This is my ship! And everyone on it does what I tell them! Because of you we lost the Avatar and my chance to return home! From now on if you want to stay on this ship you will do what I say, when I say it! Do you understand! Zuko yelled, as the crack of my right hand collided this his face, leaving a red mark on his cheek to go this his scare. The other crew members were stunted, even Uncle had stopped what he was doing. Zuko looked up at my face. I knew my face was red and I could feel the hot tears flowing from my eyes.

"You are...Competly Worthless!" I yelled running back in to the dark hallway toward my room, leaving Zuko with a look of stun on his face...

Yes I was upset! Yes I hated myself for doing and saying what I did! But I could take it anymore! No matter how much I want to... I just couldn't hate him.

I returned to my room and and cried myself to sleep. When I woke up it was night, and the ship was moving again. I went up to the deck and found that the ship, thought a tad beat up, was now in warmer waters. It felt nice to stand in the breeze and have the deck all to myself. But, I was wrong.

I turned around and there he was leaning against the railing, his arms crossed. Zuko looked the same from the distance, the same frown as normal for him, but once I saw him he turned his gaze away. I walked toward him. I leaned against the rail close to him with my head down.

"uh.."I sighed. "I wanted to say that.. I'm sorry for slapping you, and calling you completely worthless."I spoke nervously. Zuko didn't answer.

"hmm..."I sighed again. "I see the ship is no longer in ice. I little beat but at least it still sails right?" I asked trying to get him to talk.

"And...Uh"

"Apology accepted, you can go now." Zuko suddenly cut me off to say.

"But.."

"I said GO!" He yelled. I held back my tears from swelling up.

"What is wrong with you?! I yelled back. "You've been treating me like dirt since we left the last port, and haven't called me by name in weeks! Okay so you lost the Avatar, big deal, at least you now he's alive now! At least you know that this isn't some wild swan-goose chase!" As I yelled I was beginning to lose my grip on my tears.

"What do you know." He said with his back turned.

"What do I know! I'll tell you what I know!. I know that I didn't have to come with you two years ago! I had the choice to stay in the Fire Nation and go insane from the boredom, but I didn't! I came with you the same reason Uncle came with you!" My tear began to fall, as my grip and angry subsided.

"Do you think don't want you to be able to go home? Do you think I don't remember how you got the burn on your face?! I was there, and Uncle was there! I couldn't stop caring when it happened." I looked at him, his face was slightly turned toward me. "Zuko?" He turned away.

"Fine then! I'm going home to Fire Nation with out you then!" I told him, turning to go pack, when I felt myself be pulled back, and spun around in to Zukos arms. I was in slight shock, but it turned to happiness and I returned the hug.

"You hothead."

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting toward you and for yelling at you. I was just angry that the Avatar got away. I let my angry out on you over something stupid." He told calmly. He leased his grip some and I looked up at him.

"What can you do..You are stupid. Sometimes." I told him. Yes we were having a moment. That was until we heard clapping and turned toward it. There stood Uncle Iroh with a smile on his face, clapping at us.

"Thats much better! You two should do this more often!" He said.

"Just how long were you standing there Uncle?" I asked him wale blushing. I moved away a step from Zuko with my arms crossed.

"Long enough to witness such a beautiful friendship rekindle."He answered turning around."And now for my morning cup of tea!" He added stretching his arms in to the air.

"Uncle we need to find a port to repair the ship. I don't want to be slowed down from finding the Avatar." Zuko told him, walking around me, toward Uncle.

"Yes, yes. But, tea first, then repairs." Uncle walked off.

"Zuko." He turned to my call.

"Thank you." I said. He smiled.

"Your welcome.."He turned to walk away."...Mariah." He said, and began to follow Uncle. I smiled and happily ran to catch up with him wale laughing.

My name is Mariah. I am High Priestess of The Fire Nation. And right now, I really don't care at all.


	3. The Agni Kai:For Honor or the Priestess

A few days after the south pole incident with the avatar, Zuko's ship was now docked in a Fire Nation naval yard. It was much smaller than the other Fire Nation ships. The prow of the ship has opened, its spout lying on the shore of the yard. I stood waiting on the prow for Zuko and Uncle who hadn't diembarched yet. They soon joined me and we walked togather into the yard.

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail."Zuko said, as I walked beside him.

"You mean the Avatar?" Uncle answered Zuko turned to Uncle angrily.

"Don't mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive every firebender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way." He told him.

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" A man asked and I reignized who it was.

As Zuko and Uncle turned around to address the question, they both had somewhat surprised expressions, myself had a sick look.

"Captain Zhao." Zuko said with distaste.  
"It's Commander now. And General Iroh" He bowed."Great hero of our nation."  
"Retired general."Uncle added. Then Zhao turned to me.

"And the young High Priestess Mariah." He took my hand and kissed it. "You've grown into a fine and beautiful woman."

"Commander, your to kind." I said wanting to throw up.

"The Fire Lord's brother, his son, and the lovely High Priestess are welcome guests any time. What brings you to my harbor?  
"Our ship is being repaired." Uncle answered and gestures at the heavily damaged bow of Zuko's ship.

"That's quite a bit of damage." Zhao said. 

"Yes... you wouldn't believe what happened." I noticed Zuko giving Uncle all the burden of thinking of a story.

"Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened." I held in my laugh from Uncles questioning expression.

"Yes, I will do that. It was incredible. What... did we crash or something? He whispered to Zuko leaning towards him. Then I figured why make up a lie,when I could strech the truth. 

"We were traveling in the south pole. Uncle heard me say that I had never seen a penguin and wanted to surpries me. But the ship was caught in a current and slammed in to an iceburg." 

"Really? You must regale me with all the thrilling details dear Priestess. Join me for a drink?" Zhao smiled and looked up to Zuko an obvious challenge for my affection. I hated Zhao, but I loved it when Zuko was jealous. 

"Sorry, but we have to go." Zuko said putting his arm around me. But as we went to leave, Uncle placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect." Uncle told him.He turned to Zhao. "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite.

Zuko growled in frustration and released me from his grip as fire shot from his fists angrily, but stopped when I put my hand on his calming him down. Leaning against him we turned to follow Zhao and Uncle down the dock

We soon entered in to a stockade made of wood with many tents inside. We followed Zhao to the largest one, with the prominent Fire Nation symbol on it. We entered into the tent and I was given a seat by Zhao, I took it even though I didn't want to. After, Zhao began to inspect the large map of the world upon the wall.

"And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule." He said as Uncle inspected a stand of weapons on the left of the room, and as Zuko sat beside me in one of the chairs in front of Zhao. Then Zhao turned to Zuko

"The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war." He said.  
"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool."Zuko responded. On the outside I was acting proper. The inside I was clapping for what Zuko had said. Then Zhao took his sit near Zuko.

"Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue." Zhao paused. "So, how is your search for the Avatar going?" That question made me feel sicker.

Just then Uncle tiped over the stand of weapons he had been examining. The commotion brang the conversation to a halt. Uncle cringed at the mess he has just made.

"My fault entirely." Uncle said embarrassedly as he moved away from the mess sheepishly.

"We haven't found him yet." I wanted to punch Zuko for answer Zhao question. 

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago along with the rest of the airbenders." Zhao replied

I watched Zuko avert his eyes guiltily. But it only turned Zhao's face more eager looking.

"Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive."

"No. Nothing." Zuko answered still looking away as Zhao stood from his chair.

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce." Zhao began as he leaned his face into Zuko's.

"..of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found. 

"I haven't found anything."He answered defiantly "It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on, Uncle, Mariah, we're going." Zuko and I stood up and tried to exit, but we were blocked by the guards as they cross their spears in front of us, Zuko pulled me closer in a protective manor, as another guard approached Zhao to deliver some kind of report.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape.The Priestess was safe in her room at the time." The guard told him. 

"Now, remind me... " Zhao began as he approched Zuko and I still blocked by guards.

"...how exactly was your ship damaged?" Zhao asked as Zuko looked down in defeat. 

Zuko wasn't at all happy, as Zhao crossed infront of him. I had been separated from Zuko and placed near the door. As a pair of guards stand behind the young prince keeping him away from the door and me.

"So, a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your firebenders? You're more pathetic than I thought." Zhao stated. 

"I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again."Zuko answered

"No, it will not, because you won't have a second chance." From what Zhao just said had me worried. 

" Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I..." Zhao turned on him angrily, flames erupting from his hand as he sweeps it in an arc from left to right.

"And you failed!" He interrupted. "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now." Zuko launched himself at Zhao in frustration and anger, but he was restrained by the two guards standing behind him. I wanted to do something but Zuko eyed me to stay put as Zhao turned to leave.

"Keep them here." In a further act of frustration Zuko kicked over a small table that had been sitting near Uncle. It broke into pieces as Uncle watched the scene calmly. I moved over to Zuko to try and comfert him some what.

"More tea please?" Was the next thing I heard.

Uncle always could make me feel better when I was scared, even make me smille at a time like this. 

Zhao finiale returned to the tent after sometime. 

"My search party is ready." He stated as Uncle, Zuko, and I sat facing each other.

"Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go." He continued  
"Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" Zuko said.  
"You? Stop me? Impossible." Zhao laughed as Zuko stood in defiance.

"Don't underestimate me, Zhao. I will capture the Avatar before you." Uncle then also stood. 

"Prince Zuko, that's enough!" 

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command, and you... you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you." 

"You're wrong. Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne." 

"If your father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation. 

"That's not true."

"Oh but it is. And besides I'll be taking the Priestess with me. I'd rather she not be forced in to lying for such a disgrace anymore."

" I am not a disgrace. And you wont dare take Mariah anywhere!" With a cry of indignation, Zuko launched himself to his feet bringing his face within inches of Zhao's.

"Is that a challenge?" 

"An agni kai. At sunset." 

"Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your Uncle will do. Until later Priestess." Zhao turns and walks back out of the tent.

"Uck!" I shuddered as I crossed my arms over my chest. 

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?" Uncle asked 

"I will never forget." Zuko answered

Before I knew it, it was sunset. So beautiful with its mixture of Fire Nation hues of red, orange, and yellow. But that is it would have been even more beautiful if I weren't sitting in a Fire Nation arena, a four-walled structure with four watch towers at each corner. And there inside at each end facing two openings in the wall, Zhao and Zuko kneeled, preparing for battle. Zhao had four of his men in attendance, where Zuko had only Uncle. As for me Zhao had placed me in a formal box.I felt like some kind of award. And I hated it.

"Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons." Uncle told Zuko.

"I refuse to let him win." He replied, standing up. "And hes not getting Mariah."

I watched as Zuko's shoulder wrap fell to the ground ceremoniously, and turned to view Zhao who did the same.  
"This will be over quickly. And the Priestess will be mine."

Then the gong sounded. They faced each other and assumed firebending stances. Zuko fired the first shot which passed Zhao's left. He fired again, this time it passed without effect to Zhao's right. Zuko fired several more, the last of which Zhao blocked, satisfaction evident on his face,so much so I wanted to punch him. I returned to watch and could tell that Zuko was frustrated and losing control of his breath, he moved towards Zhao and unleashing more fire from both his hands and feet. Zhao dodged and blocked them all.Then Zhao crouched forward and shot flames at a point on the ground close in front of him.

"Basics, Zuko! Break his root!" I heard Uncle yell.

Zhao fired many volleys of flames, alternating between his fists. Zuko blocked each, I watched as he was slowly forced back. On the last volley Zhao used both hands, knocking Zuko over and sending him skidding backwards in the dirt.

"NO!" If I had yelled out loud in favor of Zuko he would have lost, so I prayed loudly to myself.

Zhao took a flying jump at him. He landed as Zuko tried to get up, but he wasn't fast enough. Zhao fired right at him. But Zuko rolled out of the way just in time. Zuko got up, and sweaped Zhao's feet out from under him. I wanted to yell in happiness.

Zuko landed on his feet, and I could bearly make out a smille on his face.He began advancing towards Zhao, using his feet to produce small waves of flame that rushed toward him. Zhao was caught off balance and wobbled slowly backwards. I clenched onto my gown in an expression of hope, as I tried to keep a straight face. At last Zuko had finally layed Zhao out flat on the ground with a blast of fire. Zuko rushed up to him, preparing to deal the final blow. 

"Do it!" Zhao yelled.

And then Zuko released a blast of fire. He stood straight, dropping his fighting stance. He had speared Zhao by hitting the ground. I watched Zhao, clearly very much unharmed, but a little freaked, looking at hole next to him .

"That's it? Your father raised a coward." 

"Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back." Zuko told Zhao and turned his back and began walking away.

But then Zhao got up and, with a howl of anger, unleashes a whip of flames at Zuko. I watched it rush towards Zuko's back. I thought the worst, but then the flame was extinguished. Uncle had moved between Zhao and Zuko to stop the dishonorable attack. They remained frozen for a moment before Iroh hurled Zhao back into the dirt with little to no effort. Zuko rushed to avenge the insult, but Uncle stopped him.

"No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory." Uncle told him. Then turned to Zhao with a look of condescension on his face.

"So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful."

"Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you." Zuko looked at Uncle in surprise at what he had said. "Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious."

Uncle began to leave and Zuko followed close behind. With subdued anger, Zhao watched them exit through a gate of the arena. And since the fight was now over I desided to tick off Zhao even more and quickly ran from the box. As Zuko and Uncle walked togather outside, they began to talk.

"Did you really mean that, Uncle?" Zuko asked quietly.  
"Of course. I told you ginseng tea is my favorite." Uncle answered slyly.

But as the conversation ended, I was catching up. I watched as Zuko began to turn to see what was coming towards him in a unthreating mannor. Only to see me. 

"ZUKO!" I yelled jumping on him. It lead into a spin as he grabbed hold of me, which lead to him falling over causing Uncle to laugh.

"Apperantly Prince Zuko, you are no match for Mariah." Uncle said still laughing.

Apon Zuko and I getting up I held on to Zukos arm still laugh gently as the three of us walked back to the ship in the harbor still togather.

Of course I had no doubt we would have been anything else, but still togather.


	4. The Close in Counter

Hi all! I'm doing something new in this chapter.

**Bold is Narrator**

Normal is Mariah

Enjoy!

PS:

The story editor is driving me crazy! Hopely it doen't hurt the story.

**

* * *

**At last the ship was fixed, and now it could glide through the ocean once again. Zuko was in one of his moods and didn't want to be bothered. So as he sat in his quarters with the door closed, I sat in the lotus position wearing a cotton robe in my own quaters with the door open waiting for him to emerge, in hopes he was in a slightly better mood. As I practiced Pai Sho, a game that Uncle had showed me to play, he popped his head in to the open door. 

"Hello Uncle." I greeted him raising my head up to see him.

"Hello to you to Priestess. May I come in?" He asked in replied.

"Of course!" I answered.

"Ah! I see your practicing." He stated as he entered my room. "Hows it coming along?" He asked.

"I mastered that one move you showed me, but other then that I still stink."I answered droping my head. "But I'm not giving up yet!" I finished raising my head up again in confidents.

"You will get it in time. But for now remember what I told you about that one move."He said.

"Right!" I replied.

"Now to give Prince Zuko a bit of bad news." He stated as he began to leave.

"About "you know who"? I asked.

"Bingo."

"May the spirits be with you." I replied clapping my hands in prayer.

Uncle walked to Zukos room, which was across from mine to the left. I crawled over to my door to get a better view. I watched Uncle take something from a pokect and opened the door. I could only see a little from the entrance,but I could hear just fine.

"The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the Avatar." Zuko started in a dangerously silky voice

"Well, there is news, Prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get too upset."

"Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now whatever you have to say, I'm sure that I can take it." Zuko said calmly.

"Okay, then... we have no idea where he is." When Uncle said that I shot off laughing.

"WHAT?!" Zuko yelled enraged, and a little red either from anger or the sound of my laughter down the hall.

Uncle turned away, and raised his right arm to protect his face from what was most likely Zuko shooting flames. As the light I noticed from the flames subside, Uncle pulled a fan out of his robes. Which only made me laugh more.

"You really should open a window in here." Uncle said fanning himself.

"Give me the map! Zuko demanded, snatching what I now knew was a map from Uncles hand. Zuko went quiet, and I tried to calm down, but I continued to giggle as Uncle continued to fan himself.

"There have been multiple sightings of the Avatar, but he is impossible to track down."

"How am I gonna find him, Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering."

"How about using fly paper?!" I said jokingly leaning on my hands at the entrance of my room.

"Thats it!" Zuko yelled and grabbed a bucket of water from beside the door. I epped, scrambled to my feet, and ran inside my room

When Zuko reached my door with the bucket raised over his head, I through a pillow directely at, hitting him right in the face, which caused the bucket to spill all over his head. I held another pillow in my hands has Zuko stood there, the look on my face just screamed "Just try it". I throught the secound pillow at him, but it didn't work, he walked in to my room and straight for me. I dodged him and ran out the door and down the hall, Zuko close behind.

"Get back here!"

"Why?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why are you chasing me?"

"Stop and you'll find out!"

"Hothead!"

"Shut up!"

Hothead!"

"Mariah!"

"Hothead!!" I laughed!

This went on for a little wale. Uncle watched us act like children again, and it made him laugh when I out smarted Zuko,the joy of watching him run in to a wall. The chase ended when Zuko fell in the laundry tube, then pulled me in with him soaking us both. Eventualy we stopped, and retuned to our rooms to dry off. Idiscarded my wet cloths and put on my sleeping robe. I crawled in to my bed to take a nape, but instead feel asleep from the great fun I had earlier.

I awoke sometime later and dressed. I waked towards Zukos room and saw that he and Uncle Iroh were sitting quietly. I sat beside Zuko and took a drink of tea as the cook appeared with dinner.

"Sir, I have news that the Avatar is on Kyoshi Island." The cook said as he placed a freshly cooked fish on the table in front of Zuko.

"The Avatar's on Kyoshi Island?" Zuko said angrily,standing up. I rolled my eyes as he began to walk out of the room.

"Uncle, ready the rhinos. He's not getting away from me this time."

When Zuko left the room, Uncle looked at the hot fish, then turned to Zuko and pointed at the fish.

"Are you going to finish that?" He asked.

Zuko walked angrily back in to the room to the dinner table and grabbed the fish off of the table.

"I was going to save it for later!" He said m then stormed off with the fish.

Uncle made me giggle when he crossed his arms in annoyance and pouted at not getting to eat the fish.

The next day, the ship landed on Kyoshi Island. I watched at the bow as the prow was let down, and Zuko road out of the hull accompanied by a few men on the backs of a war rhinoceros's.

"I want the Avatar alive." Zuko ordered as his army marched towards the village of Kyoshi. But not even I could think of what was going to happen.

**Zuko's party entered in to a town. The streets were deserted as the villages hide in there homes.**

**"Come out, Avatar! You can't hide from me forever!" Zuko called out. He turned to his men. "Find him."**

**The army began its search.Three war rhinos proceeded down the main street of the village as green forms rushed silently towards them. The green forms attacked Zuko's army revealing them selves as the female Kyoshi fan warriors. One red haired warrior headed towards Zuko. As she was about to land on him, he turned his rhinoceros and she was swatted out of the air by its tail. As she hit the ground, Zuko aimed a fire blast at her. Then another warrior steped in between them and the fire ball, deflecting it. Zuko, taken by surprise, fell off his rhinoceros on to the ground.**

**"I guess training's over." The warrior said.**

**The two now joined by another warrior, cautiously approach the prone Zuko. Zuko spun around on his hands shooting fire bolts out of his feet at the approaching warriors. He knocked them all to the ground and pulled himself to his feet. Zuko then leaped to the middle of the street.**

**"Nice try, Avatar! But these little girls can't save you." Zuko called.**

**"Hey! Over here!" A younge boy called.**

**"Finally!" Zuko spoke and turned to face a younge airbender, the Avatar.**

**Zuko lets loose three consecutive fire balls from his hands. The boy dodged them and, using a staff as a helicopter, flew toward Zuko. Zuko shot another blast of fire, which knocked the boy's staff out of his hands. He leaped away and picked up two discarded fans. Zuko ran full force at the boy. Then using the fans the younge Avatar through an enormous gust of air at Zuko. The air sent Zuko through the wall of a near building. The boy droped the fans and picked up his staff. He threw it into the air and flew over the now burning town. The young Avatar looked behind him to see the statue of Avatar Kyoshi engulfed in flames. He landed next to a younge water tribe girl.**

**"Get inside". She told a little girl getting her in to a house.**

**"Look what I brought to this place." The boy told her.**

**"It's not your fault."**

**"Yes, it is. These people got their town destroyed trying to protect me."**

**"Then let's get out of here. Zuko will leave Kyoshi to follow us. I know it feels wrong to run, but I think it's the only way. The boy hung his head.  
"I'll call Appa."**

**At the same time the fan warriors battled the other firebenders. One threw her fan directly at his face mask and knocks him unconscious. Another warrior appeared as another ran up the tail of the sky bison. Joining the Avatar, and the girl, releaving that the warrior was realy the water tribe boy seen at the south pole.**

**"Appa, yip yip!" The boy called.**

**Zuko watched as the the bison flew off.**

**"Back to the ship! Don't lose sight of them!" Zuko yelled to his men.  
As Zuko and his men began to chase after the Avatar they saw a great serpant heading towards the burning town being lead by the boy. The boy pulled back on the serpants whiskers and caused it to spew water over the town. The stream continued long enough to put out the fires Zuko and his army had begun. The town was now safe and out of danger and made the boy happy.But Zuko and his now very wet army and were very unhappy.**

It was evening now,and I sat in my room resting, reading a book. Then I saw Zuko walk past my door, he was clearly in a bad mood. I got up and followed him to his room. His door was open and I looked in. He stood by the wall and slammed his fist aganst it with a yell. Thats when I saw that he was soaked.

"Zuko, what happened?" I asked him entering his room.

"What do you think happen! The Avatar got away again!" He answered angirly turning to face me.

"Not about that, why are you all wet?!" I asked with a raised tone. A look of stun took over Zuko's face, he couldn't believe it was him I wanted to know about and not the Avatar.

He looked away from me, his face calmer. I picked up a towel from a near chair and began to dry his face off. He looked at me with a gentel questioning look.

"Your going to catch a cold if you don't get warm soon." I told him.

"The Avatar used a lake serpants powers over water. It soaked everything, and stopped my pursuit." He told me suddenly walking away from me. He removed his shirt and threw it to the floor, setting himself down on his bed. He was looking down, as I walked over to him,sitting beside him. and began toweling off his shoulder. He looked over at me.

"Do you want to catch a cold? Cause the first sneeze I hear from you means no Avatar chasing for a week." I told him.Then he pulled his blanket around his shoulders. I was bit shocked that he listened to me.

"Zuko.." I said. He tuned to me.

"Theres no chance you'll get me to sit quitely. I'm getting him next time."He told me as I felt his hand touch mine.

"Oh realy?" I told him with a smile. He smirked as we began to close the gap between us.

"I just saw the other men that went with you today, completly soaked!" Uncle said suddenly with a lit chucle. His eyes were closed lucky for me, and didn't see as I jumped from Zukos bed, throwing the towel on his face. When he did open his eyes he saw me standing with my hands holded in front of me, and watched as Zuko fell back on to the bed.

"Yes, Prince Zuko just told me about it, as I helped him dry off." I replied nervously.

"Well isn't that a kind thing to do. Prince Zuko you should be greatful to Mariah for helping you. A man is not at his best when he catches a cold."

"Yes Uncle." Zuko answered from under the towel.

"We should hurry Uncle, I heard the cook say he was making more fish tonight." I said walking up to him.He was clearly happy."Why don't I go with you to get ours early."

"Wonderful idea! I'll meet you there, first I must clean up first." Uncle left the room in a hurry to clean up for dinner. I myself got to the door and looked back to Zuko. He was sitting up on the bed looking out from under the towel. I smiled and walked out.

But this smile was far more then any one before. This smile was a sign of happy things to come. But in this time, happiness was only a warm fantasy...

* * *

Ain't I a stinker! Oh the tention! Next chapter will be out in about a week or so. 


	5. The Captured and Bedridden

You know I didn't think I'd get this up so fast. Its just like last time.

**Bold is Narrator**

Normal is Maraih

Enjoy!

* * *

It was strange as of the past few days.Has the ship sailed around we arrived at some kind of refinery out in the ocean. We weren't docked longer then less then an hour when Zuko returned to the ship and we were off on our way once again.It looked like he had something with him when he came aboard, but I didn't know at all what it was. 

We returned to land and docked again.Today started off well. Or as good as it gets I should say. But then as the ship was about to get ready to leave, Zuko and I found that Uncle Iroh had yet to return to the ship. So we started our search for him. Zuko went into the woods alone, but I followed after him. I wasn't far behind as I heard him calling to Uncle, or should I say yelling, as he walked through some tall reads.

"Uncle! It's time to leave! Where are you? Uncle Iroh!"

**He noticed a fire soldier uniform visibley hanging from the low branches of a tree. **

**Then farther into a clearing there Iroh sat in what appeared to be a hot spring.  
**

**"Over here." He answered happily.  
"Uncle? We need to move on, we're closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him!"  
**

**"You look tired, Prince Zuko. Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles."  
**

**"My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go!"  
**

**"You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The temperature's just right. I heated it myself." Iroh said as he shifted position slightly, put his hands together and Blow steam from his nostrils. **

"Enough! We need to leave now! Get out of the water!"Zuko said again swating the steam away.

"Very well." Iroh answered and began getting out of the water. Zuko put his hand up to strategically block the view of Iroh. 

"Zuko have you found him yet? AAaaahhh!" When I walked out in to the clearing I gave a slight scream, and covered my eyes with both hands. "Oh my goodness!"

"Oops." I heard Uncle say along with the sound of him sitting back in the water.

"I'll take Mariah back to the ship so you have another few minutes, but be back at the ship in half an hour or were leaving without you." Zuko told Uncle as he lead me back to the ship, my eyes still covered.

When we reached the ship I went straight to the kitchen and made some tea. I went to Zuko's room and saw him looking at a small map.

"Want some tea?" I asked him.

"Sure, just put it there." He pointed to the table and I sat the pot down, then myself on some comfertable pillows. I drank my tea quietly just keeping him company.

**A hafe hour later Iroh had fallen asleep still soaking in his outdoor hot spring bath, snoring peacefully. **

**Suddenly a noise startled him into wakefulness.  
"Uh? Who's there?" He asked. **

He scaned back and forth over the forest in front of him. And then a small rodent jumped onto the lip of the bath. 

**Releaved he let it jump onto his outstretched hand.**

**"A meadow vole! I should have known. You startled me, little one." He told it letting it down on to the bath, and put his hands behind his head. **

**"Ehh, seems I've dozed off and missed my nephew's deadline, but it was a very sweet nap." **

The vole started hopping up and down on the lip of the bath and making chittering noises. Suddenly the ground started shaking from deeper in the forest. The vole fliped around to see dust clouds rising from the forest and then hoped away. The ground disturbance began to move. Soon it reached Iroh's bath and two shock waves approached from the left and right. The old general had been caught by surprise and when the shockwaves reach his tub he was quickly held fast by three triangular stones that have been pushed into the tub. A second later, three earthbenders appear next to the tub behind each of the three stone projectiles that were holding him imprisoned. An Earth Kingdom soldier taking Iroh's uniform off the tree, walked to another officer near to the bath.

"He's a Fire Nation soldier."  
"He's no ordinary soldier. This is the Fire Lord's brother, the Dragon of the West, the once great General Iroh, but now, he's our prisoner." The captian said to his men as Iroh squinted unhappily at his ignominious capture. 

It was late now, Uncle was late. Zuko lowered a tree branch from eye-level to move forward, some Fire Nation soldiers behind him along with me. He barged into the clearing with the ruined hot tub.

"Uncle! Uncle, where are you?"

"Sir, maybe he thought you left without him?" The soilder asked.

"Something's not right here." Zuko thought outloud.

"Zuko look." He examined the hot tub as a pointed to the now stone projectiles embedded in it.

"That pile of rocks?"

"It looks like there's been a landslide, sir."

"Land doesn't slide uphill. Those rocks didn't move naturally. My uncle's been captured by earthbenders!" I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands from what Zuko had just said.

**A distance away the group of soldiers on war ostriches were on the move. Lighting there way was a single lantern hanging off the point soldier's mount. Of the four mounts one of them beared the naked and chained former General Iroh. **

"Where are you taking me?" Iroh asked. 

**"We're taking you to face justice." The Captian replied.  
**

**"Right. But where, specifically?"  
**

**"A place you're quite familiar with, actually. You once laid siege to it for 600 days, but it would not yield to you." The Captian told him, still not realy answered, but Iroh figured out very quickly.  
**

**"Ah! The great city of Ba-Sing-Se." Iroh said whistfully.  
**

**"It was greater than you were, apparently."  
**

**"I acknowledged my defeat at Ba-Sing-Se!" Iroh stated defensively. "After 600 days away from home, my men were tired and I was tired, and I'm still tired.He yawned, and put his face in the back of the soldier he was riding with. Then he fell off the ostrich on to the ground the soldier stops to look. Iroh laid on the road, chained up tight, but a smile on his face. They put the lanterns light on him and pick him up and continued on.Iroh looked back to where he had fell and smiled. For unaware to the soilders he had left a sandal behind.**

**Night turned to day and there the sandal stayed. Then a hand picked it up. It was Zuko. He had gone off on his own to look for his Uncle. He sniffed the sandal and a look of disgust spread over his face. **

"Yup, that's Uncle Iroh." He said standing next to his war rhinoceros, and looking down the road. 

**A short ways off the four war ostriches ploded along. Then Iroh looked up and was startled to see a blue dragon and a the young airbender whiz by overhead. They passed right over the heads of the procession, but it is clear that only Iroh had seen anything. **

"What's the problem?" The Captian asked.

**"Nothing. Actually, there is a bit of a problem. My old joints are feeling sore and achy and these shackles are too loose." Iroh answered oddly.  
**

**"Too loose?" The Captian asked confussed.  
**

**"That's right. The cuffs are loose and they jangle around and bump my wrists. It would help me if you would tighten them so they wouldn't shake around so much."  
**

**"Very well. Corporal, tighten the prisoner's hand cuffs." The Captian ordered. **

The corporal got off his mount and touched Iroh's handcuffs as Iroh breathes on them. They become red hot and Iroh grabed the corporal's hand and put them on the hot iron. The corporal screamed in pain allowing Iroh to hop off the ostrich. He launched himself into the air and fires a blast of flame from his feet at the other soldier's on their ostriches as he rolled off the path and down the hill during the ensuing uproar. Iroh rolled down the hillside, still chained. The earthebender soldiers watch him from over the lip of the hill They earthbended a torrent of dirt and rock after him, then slide down the hillside in pursuit. When they caught up to him Iroh was almost buried.

"He is too dangerous, Captain. We can't just carry him to the capital. We have to do something now."

**"I agree. He must be dealt with immediately and severely." The Captian said. Iroh spit out on to a stone and looked with disdain upon his captors.**

**Zuko, closing in slowly, atop his war rhinoceros followed a clear trail of the war ostriches.Then he looked over his shoulder to and saw the Avatars bison flying in the distance. **

"The Avatar!" Zuko said aloud yanking the reigns to turn his mount, but then he looked down the trail that lead to his captured uncle. He looked back again in the direction he saw the bison as indecision marked his face. 

**The sun was setting Iroh and his captors were in an earthen pit. Iroh stretched over a large rock in the center of the pit, his hands spread before him. **

"These dangerous hands must be crushed." The Captian said.

The captain cried aloud as he raisef a huge boulder from the ground and movef it to hover over Iroh's hands. He drops it. A moment before it crushed Iroh's hands and arms, Zuko appeared from the left and kicked it out of the way. He landed and breaks the chains holding his Uncles hands bound with a kick. Iroh stood up with a smile.

"Excellent form, Prince Zuko." Iroh praised.

**"You taught me well." Zuko repiled taking the praise with pride.  
**

**"Surrender yourselves, it's five against two. You're clearly outnumbered." The Captian told them. Iroh and Zuko, back to back, were indeed surrounded by their would be captors. **

"Uh, that's true, but you are clearly outmatched!" With that said the fight began.

All five earthbenders launched stones at the pair. Iroh swung his chains and breaks them into pieces mid-flight, while Zuko blasted the two soilders nearest him. As the two soldiers behind him shot two large rocks towards him. Zuko was about to be hit when the stones were wrapped in Iroh's chains. He swung them around his body and releases them back at the soilders hittinng them in the stomach and knocking them out. The Captain launched several rocks at Zuko, who dodgef them and returned the attack. The fire blast was blocked when the Captain lowered his head and the fire breaks harmlessly over his onion shaped helmet. The Captain raised two huge sheets of rock, but then chains wrap around the Captain's feet and he was is pulled to the ground by Iroh the rocks landing on top of the Captian. The Earth Kingdom soldiers groaning and buried in dirt, Iroh and Zuko standing over them. They look at each other and smile, Zuko putting his hand on his uncle's shoulder.

**"Now would you please put on some clothes!" Zuko said.**

**Returning to the ship buy night fall, Iroh went to clean off and rest. **

**Zuko was returning to his room when the ships cook was leaving from Mariahs room with an upset look on his face.**

**"Whats the problem here?!" Zuko asked.**

**"Oh, Prince Zuko..Ah.. Well you see... When the Priestess returned she collapsed."**

**"What?! Why wasn't I told earlier!" Zuko left the cook in the hall and entered in to Mariahs room. **

**She was resting her bed covered in a comferter. Zuko walked to her bedside and sat on the chair the cook had used.**

It was dark,so dark. I felt so cold. Then a warm feeling came over me. I opened my eyes to a dimmedly lighted room. The warm feeling came from the hand on my forehead. I turned my head slightly to the right and saw Zuko looking at me.

"Zuko? Did you find Uncle?!" I asked quietly as he took his hand away.

"Yeah I found him. He's fine. But what about you? When I left you weren't sick at all."

"I don't know. I guess maybe I got from the refinery." I said and tried to get up. "I should go check on Uncle." I said sitting up in bed.

"No!" Zuko yelled hold on to my shoulder. "Lay back down, your sick and need to rest! Uncles fine I promise you that! Just go back to sleep." He told me. I sighed and laid down again. I was tired and just wanted to sleep. But as I closed my eyes I watched Zuko return to the chair and watch over me.

As I closed my eyes, even though I felt weak, I had never felt better in my intire life.

* * *

Aww isn't that cute! I had fun doing this one. 


	6. The Close and Even Closer

**Hi everyone! New chapter!**

**And for all of those who laoth Zhao.I warn you now hes in this one. Alot.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Time went by and Zuko continued to watch over Mariah as she slept. He was mad at himself, and not in the normal way. He had detoured before returning to the ship to a village which knew the wear abouts of the Avatar. The ship was now on course to catch up with the Avatar, but Zuko stayed with Mariah. Time went by and Zuko slept in the chair beside Mariahs bed for a few hours. **

**Though apon the ship reaching Fire Nation waters, Zuko was on deck within moments. **

"Sailing into Fire Nation waters? Of all the foolish things you have done in your sixteen years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish."Iroh stated concerned and frustrated as Zuko looked through a high powered spy glass.

"I have no choice, Uncle."

**"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you?!?!?" Iroh said angrily.**

**"What if you're caught?"He continued with a look of anguish and worry.  
**

**"I'm chasing the Avatar. My father will understand why I'm returning home." Zuko answered turning around from the spy glass.  
**

**"You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type." Iroh commented as Zuko turned back to the spy glass, and found his target.  
**

**"There they are! Helmsman, full steam ahead!"**

**With in a few moments a catapult raised from below onto the deck of the ship. The catapult was loaded with a steaming and smoldering projectile. Zuko and Iroh stood behind the catapult, Iroh fanning himself, wrinkles his nose in disgust. **

"Really, Prince Zuko, couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?"Iroh groaned.

Zuko shot a fire ball at the projectile igniting it. 

**"On my mark????Fire!"**

**A soldier cut the catapult's rope and the fiery projectile hurtled into the air. But the bison swerves and the fire ball sails over his head.**

**Back on the ship Zuko's eyes went wide. **

"A blockade!" He stated.

Infront of the Zuko's ship was a double line of Fire Nation war ships stretching to the horizon.

**"Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you." Iroh sugessted pulling on his beard thoughtfully.Zuko glared at his Uncle.  
**

**"He's not turning around." By he Zuko meant the Avatar.  
**

**"Please Prince Zuko, if the Fire Nation captures you, there is nothing I can do. Do not follow the Avatar."  
**

**"I'm sorry, Uncle."Zuko said bowing his head then turning to his helmsman, he points forward. "Run the blockade!" **

As this happen someone else was looking through another spy glass, this one belonging to Commander Zhao. 

**He was focused first on the bison and then on Zuko's ship.  
**

**"The Avatar? And the banished Prince. This must be my lucky day." He said aloud.  
**

**"Commander Zhao, what are your orders?"A soilder asked.  
**

**"Shoot the Bison down."  
**

**"But there's a Fire Navy ship out there, Sir, one of our own. What if it's hit?"  
**

**"So be it." Zhao answered.This made the soldier start back alarmed. "It belongs to a traitor." Zhao began and turns towards soldiers standing ready at there trebuchet.**

**"Ignite!" Each soilder did as they were told and soon all the trebuchets were ignited. **

**"Launch!!!" **

Fire balls flew into the air on either side of Zhao. Zuko and Iroh on the deck of their ship watch the approaching barrage of fire balls. 

**As the fire balls flew in to range the bison swerves, dips, and dives to avoid them.  
**

**Back on Zuko's ship, fire balls were coming ever closer. One soldier tried to keep his balance as the ship was rocked by waves created by the fire balls hitting the water close to the ship. One fire ball landed extremely close to the ship and generated a wave that broak across the deck.**

**Another one hit the back part of the ship.**

**Zuko braced himself against the catapult, and turns towards the front of the ship as now there was a billowing fire and smoke behind him, the engine was hit. **

"Prince Zuko, the engines are damaged! We need to stop and make repairs!"The Engine Master yelled.

**"Do not stop this ship!" **

Back on Zhao's ship, Zhao stood in front of the trebuchets ready to fire.

"Launch!" 

**Each ship launched multiple fireballs into the air. The Avatar's bison bursting through the clouds, a cumulus trail in his wake. In front of it, 12 fireballs shoot through the clouds, smoke trailing behind them. The bison swerves to miss one on his left, diving to avoid the others. Fireballs continue to shoot through the sky. Two fireballs collide and explode directly in front of the bison. He bucks and the water tribe boy is thrown from his back. The girl screams and reaches out for him as he begins to fall and disappears into the clouds below. The bison, lead by the Avatar, dives to catch the boy before he hits the ocean. Apon saving the boy the bison hits the water, each of his six legs using the ocean's surface like a trampoline and begins his ascent. The Fire Navy ships let loose another barrage of fiery missiles. The bison, still close to the surface of the water, swerves back and forth as fireballs land in the ocean. On the deck of Zhao's ship. Zhao stood in the foreground, a fully loaded trebuchet in the background. He raises his right arm. **

"Ready??.".

The bison flying headfirst into the Fire Navy blockade. The tension mounts as it flies closer and closer to the blockade line.

**"Fire!" **

A single fireball is shot towards the bison. But then the younge Avatar leaps from the bison. He assumed an airbending pose with the fireball headed on a collision course. Then he kicked a burst of air directly into the center of the approaching fireball and it explodes from the inside out as a result. The fragments form a halo of smoke and debris around the bison as it flies through the center of the halo. Loseing his balance amidst the flying rubble the younge Avatar is thrown back onto bison's shoulders as the bison flies through the Fire Nation blockade.

**Back on Zhao's ship. He is approached by one of his soldiers. **

"Where do you think the Avatar is headed, Sir?" The soldier asked. Zhao bowed his head.  
"I'm not sure." Then he turned his head towards Zuko's approaching ship. "But I bet a certain banished prince will know." 

**As Zuko's ship gets closer, the ships of the blockade move towards each other in order to bar his way**

**" We're on a collision course!" Iroh said aloud.  
**

**" We can make it!" **

Back on Zhao's ship a large group of Fire Nation soldiers stand at parade rest behind him. Their leader snaps to attention and speaks.

"The boarding party is ready to apprehend Prince Zuko, Sir."

**"Wait. Cut the engines. Let them pass." Zhao tells them.  
**

**"Sir?" Zhao does not respond. **

**Zuko's ship slides easily through the blockade as Zhao and Zuko, both with determined faces, glare at each other. Once passing through the blockade Iroh looked at the fading ships into the distance. He looks pensive and strokes his beard. He wasn't sure what to make of Zhao's move. **

**Now in Fire Nation waters, Zuko's damaged ship sailed a trial of dark black smoke billowing from the back of the ship. Zuko's mind was racing. He hand gripped a bar, his hand clenching. **

"What's he up to, Uncle? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?" He asked.

**"Because he wants to follow you. He knows you'll lead him to the prize you're both after?? The Avatar." Iroh answered.  
**

**"If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke, then that's exactly what I'll let him do." Zuko was determind to make a fool out of Zhao and that determination as all over his face. **

**The sun was setting now, smoke still pouring out of the damaged rear engine of the ship. Zuko had instructed the men to open the back hatch of the ship. A smaller vessel was lowered into the ocean with Zuko on board.**

**"Uncle, keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke trail while I use it as a cover." **

"Hmmmm" Iroh grunts, strokes his beard and shakes his head disapprovingly.

The smaller ship was deployed. It lands safely in the water and disappears into the smoke as Zhao looked through his spyglass. Just as Zuko predicted, all he could see was the black smoke from the damaged ship. 

**Sometime later Zuko finiale caught up with the Avatar at the Fire Temple on the crescent moon shaped island. From the first floor of the tower Zuko found no sages and figured they were helping the airbending boy. Heading up the stairs he was almost caught by sages running around looking for the airbender. Zuko hid in a dark room nearest him. Then six large candals lite themselves. Zuko tuned and faced a painting of a younge girl. His eyes went wide. The painting was of Mariah on her thirteenth birthday. There was a box infornt of the painting, that caught Zuko's eye. He approched it and opened it to find a rapped up square case. Mariahs name was on it, and something else in the box. A note which Zuko read.**

_**"Apon the Priestess's sixteenth year, this gift will be given by a man of high rank as a sign of Engagement!" **_**Zuko was in shock. **

**Below the note was a name. The only man that had asked to wed Maraih. And it mad Zuko furious.**

**"Zhao!..." The image of Zhao in Zukos mind,then faded to the view of Mariah's happy face.**

**"Never! I'll never let that happen!"**

**Suddenly there was huge bomb from the top of the temple.**

**"The Avatar!" Zuko placed the case in his armor, and followed a distance behind the fire sages. **

**He reached the top and there he was, standing behind a column. Zuko saw and heard nothing else but the boy as the sages were attacked by the water tribe girl and boy along with a sage helping them.**

**"Now, Aang!" The sage yelled. Nothing.  
**

**"Aang! Now's your chance!" The girl yelled also. **

Then Zuko and Aang appeared from behind the column. Zuko had taken Aang prisoner holding Aang's arms tightly behind his back.

"The Avatar's coming with me!"

The tables had been turned. The girl, boy, and Fire sage Shyu were tied with chains to the nearest column. Zuko pushed the struggling Aang towards the opening in the floor that leaded to a secret tunnel.

"Close the doors! Quickly!" Zuko yelled.

Aang looked over his shoulder at his two friends. As he and Zuko reach the opening, he made several swift moves and knocked Zuko off balance. Aang kicked Zuko down the stairs and turned around quickly. As Zuko tumbled down the stairs with a grunt, Aang ran towards the doors of the sanctuary which were beginning to close.

"Go!" The girl cheered.

Aang banked left and jumped into the air to avoid a fire blast. He did several turns in mid-air, and used the heads of two of the Fire Sages as stepping stones on his way to the doors. He sailed through the doors just as they were closing. The doors shut and the locks grind.

"He made it!"The girl cheered again.

A blast of bright white light came from behind the sanctuary doors. 

**Four of the Fire Sages and Prince Zuko assume firebending poses. They shot five simultaneous fire blasts at the doors special lock. This time, however, the lock mechanism did not respond. . **

"Why isn't it working? It's sealed shut!" Zuko asked. He was extremely aggravated.

**"It must have been the light. Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside." A sage answered.  
**

**At the entryway to the sanctuary sage Shyu kneeled on the floor in front of Zuko. His hands tied behind his back. The four Fire Sages standing behind him. **

"Why did you help the Avatar?" Zuko asked demandingly.

**"Because it was once the Sages' duty. It is still our duty." Shyu answered with nothing short of the truth in his own heart and soul. **

Suddenly, from behind Prince Zuko, came the sound of one pair of hands clapping. And there was Zhao, approaching with some of his troops.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him." Zhao said.

**"Commander Zhao?.."A Fire Sage said with a questioning tone as he and the others bowed.  
**

**"And Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort. But your little smoke screen didn't work. Two traitors, in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased." **

A soldier moved towards Zuko and grabed him.

"You're too late, Zhao. The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed." He told Zhao as he struggled with the soldier.

**"No matter. Sooner or later, he has to come out." Zhao replied.  
**

**A time later Zhao and his troops stood in front of the sanctuary doors, waiting for Aang to emerge. The troops assume a firebending pose. **

"When those doors open, unleash all your firebending power." Zhao ordered the soldiers.

Behind them were the water tribe boy and girl, along with Shyu chained to a column.

"How's Aang going to make it out of this?" The girl asked.

**"How're we going to make it out of this?" The boy asked in replie. **

A blinding white light was coming from inside the sanctuary. Commander Zhao and his troops were silhouetted against the light. Smoke billowed out into the entryway from the bottom of the door. The Fire Sages were standing looking at the floor in shock and fear. The three tied to the column turned their heads away to shield their eyes. Zhao and his troops still stood in front of the door as it's door began to open, slowly. Zuko tied to another column turned his head away from the light.

"Ready??."

The light faded as the doors begin to fully open, two large glowing eyes were visible in the dark of the sanctuary. Smoke continued to emanate from the sanctuary. The water tribe boy and girl struggled against their chains.

"No! Aang!" Yelled the girl.

"Fire!"

Zhao along with his soldiers shooting fire blasts into the sanctuary. In total, nine soldiers, including Zhao, were concentrating all their fire power at the entrance to the sanctuary but they were not getting through. They were being held at the door and manipulated into a gigantic ball of swirling fire. Which slowly began to open. At the heart of the fire ball was Avatar Roku, his eyes glowing. Zhao was in shock.

**"Avatar Roku!" Shyu said aloud. **

Roku drew the fire ball back towards himself and shots it out into the room. Zhao and his soldiers were knocked to the floor. 

**The heat of the blast melted the chains holding there prisoners. Zuko, now free, ran. **

**He knew full well that Roku was far more powerful then him, and used that to escape from Zhao.**

**Zuko found his way back to his boat and with in a matter of minutes watched Zhao and his troops leave the now erupting island as fast as possible. Time went on and Zuko sailed more out of range, but could still see the island.**

**Meanwhille on Zhao's ship,now out of harms way, Zhao watches the Avatar's bison flys off into the sunset. **

"No prince. No Avatar. Apparently the only thing I do have is five traitors."Zhao said aloud with anger.

**"But Commander, only Shyu helped the Avatar." One Sage told him.  
**

**"Save your stories for the Fire Lord. As far as I'm concerned, you're all guilty! Take them to the prison hold!" Zhao ordered. **

As Zhao's ship sailed away, the bison was caught in Zuko's spyglass. He watched the bison fly away, slowly lowering his spy glass. Zuko's ship sailed away from the ruined Fire Temple and was returning to his Uncle and Mariah. 

**It was night now, and Zuko was closing in on his main ship. From the distance he had travel it would have taken all night to return,but remembering that Mariah was ill was what made him move faster.**

**At the same time as Zuko made contact with the ship Iroh sat beside Mariah's bedside. As a crew member dashed in to the room.**

**"General Iroh Sir! The Prince has retuned!" The crewmen told him.**

**Iroh sighed, he was releaved that Zuko has back unharmed.**

**"But it seems he does not have the Avatar with him Sir."**

**"It's to be exspected. Thank you of informing me of the Prince's return."Iroh spoke and bowed his head to the man.**

**The crewmen bowed also and went back to his duties.**

My eyes were shut and didn't want to open, as I layed in bed. I no longer felt sick as I had earlier, no longer did I feel cold or to hot.

"Its to bad. I was hoping she would be awake when he returned." I heared Uncle said.

I opened my eyes to the dimm room and blinked, letting a deep breath out.

"Auh! You are awake!" Uncle exclamed as I sat up.

"Hello Uncle." I said as I streched my arms in the air.

"How are you feeling? Better I hope." He asked.

"Much better."I answered. "Now whats this I here about Zuko returning?" I asked. I knew that Uncle didn't want to answer from his look of "Oh no she heard me", but..

"Since you've been asleep for almost two days,we've sailed in to Fire Nation waters, following the Avatar. Prince Zuko took a boat out to follow on his own, in hopes that Commander Zhao would continue to follow this ship." I shuddered at the sound of Zhao's name being spoken and released another deep breath.

"But I can asure you that for an intire day and night,Zuko did not leave your side for anything. He even slept in this very chair I'm sitting on." Uncle continued.

"Uncle I'm back!" Shouted Zuko from the hall. "How is Mariah?" He asked entering my room His face went from sturn to stun as he saw me sitting up in my bed with my knees up, my arms crossed resting aganst them, the left side of my face resting on my hands.

"Your awake!"

"Yes I am awake." I replied lifting my head up. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, nailing him right in the face.

"Why'd you do that for?!" He asked demandingly removing the pillow.

"I'm awake but your still out of it!" I answered.

"I'll just leave you two alone for now. Excuse me." Uncle slinked away out of my room and down the hail. Zuko watched him leave, then turned to me. I stuck my tounge out at him with an annoyed look on my face, then he walked over to the vacant chair.

"I'm sorry for going out after the Avatar whille you were asleep."Zuko sighed and sat down handing me the pillow. "Are you feeling any better?" He asked.

"Yes, I feel fine now." I answered placing the pillow down. "I guess the Avatar got away again hmm?" I asked.

"Yeah..He did. But that isn't important to me right now." He answered, making me blush to his gentle tone. I leaned forward.

"Well then what is important right now?" I asked him.

"Only your health." He answered, and started leaning towards me. I could feel my face become warm as I blushed. We began to close the gap between us. So close that i could feel his breath. And then..

"Prince Zuko Sir!" A crew member suddenly called dashing the moment that Uncle had given us.

"What is it!" Zuko asked annoyed.

"Sir the Engine Master needs you to sign off the engine with him Sir! Or will not be able to sail." The crewmen answered.

"Fine I'm coming." Zuko said and stood up. He began to leave. At the door he turned.

"Will talk later." And with that he was gone and I fell to my pillows with a grunt.

I sighed, My face went from annoyed to disapointed to happy, as I though of the good and bads that could have happend.

It was there in my room, as I hugged my pillow, I swore that I would always be with Zuko.

**But what Mariah wanted was in the spirits hands to deside. And not just the dreams and feelings of there servant. **

* * *

Oh the Drama! I did it again! I'm evil aren't I! 

Notes:

I'm going to eventualy get around to my other works. A One Piece story and an origanl story of my own design which came to me in a dream. More later.

Next chapter up with in a week or two.


	7. The Pirates and The Prince

Hey look I finished this chapter at last! I'm actualy revealed.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Some time had pasted since Mariah's sickness, and Prince Zuko's loss of the Avatar's trail. On the ship a jet of fire erupted off the main deck. Prince Zuko firing blast after blast of fire at his sparring opponent. when suddenly the ship tilted to starboard, knocking both combatants off balance.**

**"Someone's changing our course!"Zuko stated.**

**He immeditly headed towards the bridge, and the helmsman at the wheel.**

I sat beside Uncle Iroh as he played Pai Sho on the bridge. I knew what was coming and soon enough Zuko appeared.

"What's the meaning of this mutiny? No one told you to change course!" He yelled at the poor helmsman.

"Actually, someone did. I assure you it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko." Uncle spoke.

"Is it something to do with the Avatar?"

"Even more urgent. It seems? I've lost my lotus tile." Uncle answered and moved one of his pieces forward on the Pai Sho board. When I glanced at Zuko he was mystified.

"Lotus tile?"

"For my Pai Sho game. Most people think the lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ."

"You've changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?"

"See, you, like most people, an unlike the Priestess, underestimate its value. Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call. Hopefully they'll have the lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life!" I smiled from what Uncle had said.

I liked Pai Sho, enough to have my own set. But for some reason Uncle declined my offer to have my Lotus tile. He only said that if an event occured to where you where in need of something, the move I showed you will help in a great way.

At this point Zuko worked hard to contain his anger, ultimately releasing a gout of flame from his mouth that licked over the ceiling.

"I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew." Uncle smiled and we both were engulfed in a cloud of smoke.

We at last made it to a port and I went out to do some shopping.Which meant leaving Zuko alone with Uncle, which also meant a good story to follow.

**Time went on for a good time and Prince Zuko and General Iroh stood in the market area. **

**Zuko's arms were folded across his chest and he stared outward clearly unhappy. **

"I've checked all the shops on this pier. Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace." Iroh stated.

**"It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!" Zuko replied turning to his Uncle.  
**

**"Quite the contrary. I always say the only thing better than finding something you were looking for, is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!" In the middle of what Iroh was saying, a parade of Fire Nation soldiers walked by carrying armloads of merchandise that Iroh had just bought. One which caught Zuko's attention was some kind of brass musical instrument. **

"You bought a sumki horn?" Zuko asked.

**"For music night on the ship. Now, if we only had some woodwinds."**

I was getting closer to the ship and noticed the soilders with tons of stuff in there arms. I turned the corner and there was Uncle and Zuko.

"I'm back!" I said cheerfuly.

The two truned and saw me in one of the new dresses I had bought. A long white gown and tight fitting red robes showed off my maturing body. But not to much.

"Do you like it?" I asked spinning around for them.

"Very becoming Priestess. It suites you. What do you think Prince Zuko?" Uncle answered turning. Zuko was quiet, he was blushing, and had a nervus face.

"It's very nice. Can me get going now Uncle." I frowned a little. And just wanted to jab him in the gut.  
As we begin walking down the dock a small little ship caught Uncles attention.

"This place looks promising!"Uncle stated.

"Alright I've seen enough." I said and stood near Zuko. Uncle was eyeing a red jeweled eyed money statue as we stood inside of the shop of this creepy ship.

"Ooo! That is handsome! Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?" Uncle asked.

"I guess so.." I answered leaning gently aganst Zuko's left arm the same time as he listened to two mens conversation.

"We lost the Water Tribe girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with." The thin man said. Meanwhile,Uncle picked up the jeweled monkey with a huge grin on his face. He was mimicing it. I leaned closer to Zuko but he walked over to the the two men.

"This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?" I wanted to kill him for thinking of the Avatar instead of moving on what I was doing. Then Uncle made monkey noises to further mimic the statue and I laughed.

We returned to the ship along with the owners shop, who were pirate's of all things! They talked with Zuko and Uncle as I stayed in my room for about an hour or two. That was until I heard the prow open. Zuko was going after the Avatar with out even telling me! I ran to the deck and watched as the small cutter craft steamed away. I grabed on to my hair in tuffs and pulled down. I was so mad at him that I shot a fire ball in to the air and stormed back to my room.

**Moments later on the river where the cutter craft and the pirate ship were moving up the river in parallel. Zuko and the Pirate Captain, a green parrot on his shoulder, were in conversation. **

"Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?" The pirate asked.

**"'We don't need to stop. They stole a waterbending scroll, right?"  
**

**"Uh huh."  
**

**"Then they'll be on the water." **

Evening became night with a full moon in the sky. As the ships sailed on, Zuko and the Pirate Captain on the deck of one of their ships, clearly heared noise of water splashing. Once close to the shore Zuko jumped from the boat with and headed towards the sounds. He found the water tribe girl practicing waterbending badly, when the **sudden**** noise of grinding metal caught her attention. She ran over to a row of bushes on her left and parted them to see Zuko's cutter craft now beached on the river bank. As she turned to run, but there stood a pirate, who grabbed her. **

"No, let go of me!" She demanded.

She bent a water whip around in poor form and smacked the pirate in the face. He lets her go, but she ran right into Zuko's arms, who holds her fast.

"I'll save you from the pirates." He told her.

**With in a few minutes the girl was bound to the trunk of a small tree, her hands behind the trunk and surrounded by the pirates and Zuko's soldiers. **

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother." Zuko spoke.

**"Go jump in the river!" She told him.  
**

**"Try to understand, I need to capture to restore something I've lost. My honor. Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost. "Zuko said trying to be reasonable. **

Zuko then reveals a blue necklace in front of her, holding it in place and shock moving across the girls features. Zuko began to walk away.

"My mother's necklace! How did you get that?"

**"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering. Tell me where he is."  
**

**"No!"  
**

**"Enough of this necklace garbage. You promised the scroll!"Pirate Captain said aloud walking forward.  
Zuko took hold of the scroll the pirate spoke of and maked fire in his hand beneath it. **

**"I wonder how much money this is worth?" He aked as the pirates gasped and some crying no. "A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here."  
**

**"Fine." Pirate Captain said bitterly.  
**

**With in a few minutes the pirates returned with Aang and the Water Tribe girls brother. Zuko and his men lined up facing each other.The girl still bound to the tree, Iroh stood next to her. The pirates stood with the two boy now tied up. **

"Nice work." Zuko said.

**"Aang, this is all my fault." The girl spoke.  
**

**"No, Katara it isn't." Aang answered her.  
**

**"Yeh, it kind of is." Iroh added. **

"Give me the boy." Zuko demanded from the Pirate Captain.

**"You give us the scroll." The Pirate inturn demanded.  
**

**"You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment!?" The water tribe boy spoke.  
**

**"Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other."Zuko stated pointing at the boy.  
**

**"Your friend is the Avatar?" The Captian asked looking at Aang.  
**

**"Sure is, and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market then that fancy scroll."Sokka answered appearing at the Captain's side.  
**

**"Shut your mouth, you water tribe peasant!" Zuko demanded.  
**

**"Yeh, Sokka, you really should shut your mouth?"Aang said concerned.  
**

**"I'm just sayin', it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life!" Sokka stated looking sweetly at the obviously very interested pirates.The Pirate Captain theb pointed to Zuko. **

"Keep the scroll! We can buy a hundred with the reward we will get for the kid." He told him. He and his crew began to walk away with the boys.

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me!" 

**Zuko and the guards on either side of him unleash a torrent of flame,washing over the ground underneath the pirates who jump out the way. General Melee begins. The Pirate Salesmen jumped into the midst of the firebenders with a cry. Zuko and his men bear down on the still bound Aang and Sokka. As the get near, four pirates jump into the frame to defend their captives. They drop smoke bombs and the battlefield instantly becomes a foggy mess. The remaining Fire Nation soldiers approaches the edge of the crowd and are instantly pulled in by the arms of pirates emerging from the smoke. **

**Zuko emerges from the smoke cloud. He put the waterbending scroll through his waistband on his back. He turns around to just avoid a sword stroke. Zuko assumes a firebending stance, there was the Pirate Captain pointing a sword at him. They struggle, but no one gains advantage.Then a sling removed the scroll from Zuko's waistband. The pirate who threw the sling awaited it's return with the scroll,but was intercepted by a flying ****lemur. ****In turn was pursued by the Pirate Captain's green parrot, which tackles it in mid-air. The lemur drops the scroll and it falls back down into the smoke filled battlefield. **

**The duel between Zuko and the Pirate Captain continued not paying attention to anything but each other. Iroh soon stepped in and broke it up. **

"Are you so busy fighting you cannot see your own ship has set sail?" Iroh stated.

**"We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle!"Zuko replied.  
**

**"It's no proverb." Iroh said pointing to the pirate ship sailing downriver. It was found that Aang, Katara, and Sokka had taken the boat to get away from being caught.**

"Bleeding hog-monkeys!" The Pirate Captian yelled and ran towards the river as Zuko laughed at him.

The pirate ship was now far away, but soon it was revealed that Zuko's ship was following it, loaded with pirates, one of whom moons Zuko and his Uncle.

**"Hey! That's my boat!" Zuko yelled running down the river.  
**

**"Maybe it should be a proverb."Iroh though out loud scratching his chin.  
**

**"Come on, Uncle!"  
**

**No matter how fast the two ran it was to late. Both his boat and the pirate boat had gone over a waterfall. Zuko ran up to the river bank near the waterfall, Iroh huffing and puffing behind him. **

"My boat!" Zuko spoke looking over the edge.

**"Hehe, Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick out of this. The missing lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!" Iroh told Zuko as he had finally regained his breath. **

Iroh produces the missing lotus tile with a huge smile on his face. Zuko trying to control his breathing and his temper lost it. As Iroh held the piece, it disappeared fast as lightning when Zuko snatches it from him and threw it as far as he could. 

**Now morning, Zuko and Iroh returned to the main ship.**

**Iroh was tired and went to bed with some tea. Zuko was angry and headed stright to his room. But as he reached his closed door he noticed that Mariahs door was also closed. **

**Something she hardly did since she had Zuko's room so close.He walked to the door and saw no light from inside. He quietly opened the door to a dimm lighted room and a sleeping Mariah. He walked in and reached her bed. She was in a deep sleep from her breathing, and Zuko decided not to wake her. **

**As he began to leave a group of papers on the table with scribbles on it caught his eye. He read it and all it said was " Stupid Zuko!", "Prince Jerk!", and "Idiot.." He remebered that he had left with Iroh with out telling her anything.**

**He took another sheet of paper from the little table. He took the inked brush and wrote something in large characters. Then stood and left the room.**

**The note was on the table and as Zuko closed the door, his note was clear in the light as he look at Mariah once more.**

_**" I'm sorry. Forgive me Mariah." Zuko**_

* * *

Good news! Next chapter is one I've been waiting to do! They're other chapters also that I can't wait to finish because I've keep rewriting them in my head! I do this all for you guys! Okay and myself too. Look forward to it.

Oh look it's time to review!


	8. The Storm, The Story, and The Struck

**Oh boy do my fingers hurt! I thought it would take longer to write then this.**

**Or and something new. Flashbacks occur in this story and are in italic(slanted). So anything italic is a flashback. Both in bold and normal.

* * *

**

**A few days after the loss of the young Avatar Aang and company, Zuko was the same as he normaly was with a sligth change as he was avoiding Mariah. This was not a good thing, for not having her as company it in a way caused him to forgot she was there. **

**Now on the main deck Iroh stood sniffing the air, in the foreground was Zuko looking out of a telescope.  
**

**"There is a storm coming. A big one." Iroh spoke.  
**

**"You're out of your mind, Uncle. The weather's perfect. There is not a cloud in sight."Zuko replied lowering the telescope.  
**

**"The storm is approaching from the north. I suggest we alter our course and head southwest." He suggested.  
**

**"We know the Avatar is traveling northward, so we will do the same."  
**

**"Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew."  
**

**"The safety of the crew doesn't matter!" With his raised tone, and sudden appearence of a crewmember. Zuko's eyebrow raised in concern for the Lieutenant Jee, who had clearly overhead Zuko's remark was unhappy. Zuko, realizing this, began to speak to the Lieutenant, walking up until they were face to face. **

"Finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual's safety." Zuko told him flatly entering the ship shuting the hatch behind him. Iroh stood next to the Lieutenant.

"He doesn't mean that, he's just all worked up."

**Time later the black edges of an ominous storm could be seen and Zuko's ship was making straight for it. **

**Zuko walked on the deck as four crewman, including the Lieutenant Jee from before, stood looking at the storm clouds. The Lieutenant turned, folding his arms across his chest, and address the Prince. **

"Uh! Looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all.

**"Lucky guess." Zuko replied.  
**

**"Lieutenant, you'd better learn some respect,or I will teach it to you." Zuko told him pointing at his chest with two fingers. **

Zuko walked past the Lieutenant which caused him to no longer contain his contempt for the Prince. As the Lieutenant spook, Iroh stoof visible in the background making decapitation motions with his hand, trying to head off the conflict.

"What do you know about respect? The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard working crew to your esteemed uncle shows you know nothing about respect. You don't care about anyone but yourself! Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled prince?" Lieutenant Jee voiced.

Zuko stoped in mid step shortly into the Lieutenant's speech. Iroh sighed and put his hand over his face, resigning himself to the brewing disaster. By the end of the tirade, Prince Zuko's eyebrow was twitching. He was clearly stung by the accusations. He turned and assumed a firebending stance, which the Lieutenant followed suit.

"Easy now." Iroh said with his hands up in a gesture of calming.

Zuko and the Lieutenant's hands crossed at the wrists, indicating that the ritual of combat had begun. When they crossed, the sound of steel on steel was heard and smoke curled from where they meet. Iroh appears between them and broke their wrists apart in neat movement.

"Enough! We are all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles everyone will feel much better." Iroh demanded at first,then added a grinning suggested.

The Prince and the Lieutenant glared at each other a moment longer, then both turned and walk away in opposite directions.

"I don't need your help keeping order on my ship." Zuko told Iroh.

Iroh placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder, but Zuko rudely shoved him off. Zuko walked to the bow, where it was clear as the storm clouds filled the sky. 

I sat in my room on my bed with my legs up. I read over and over Zuko's note he had left me a hundred time already and only wanted to forgive to his face. But as the storm began all I could do was keep my most presious item near me and cry.

"Wait! Where is it?!"

I looked everywhere in my room, but there was no sign of it.

"No,no,no,no,no! I can't have lost it I just counld't have! Wait thats it!"

I was in horror that it was gone, but then it came to me, I had tried to get Zuko's attention that day and took it with me to catch him with the helmsmen. Only I missed him, and must of left it on the bridge. I quickly darted from my room and headed towards the bridge.

_It was now three days after my thirteenth birthday and I was now treated more as a young woman. Even more so then before. I was dressed in a beautiful new robe and gown made from the most comfertable silk and cotton. Red, white, and gold strung threw out, and my hair aloud to flow down in royal fashion. _

_The only thing I changed was my makeup. _

_The paints for my lips were all red, I almost went with out it,but with out fail they were replaced with ligther reds, I was seen as young woman,but I was not yet ready to be seen as a full woman. _

_Even though I deeply wished to appear as a woman to my beloved Prince. Who had slightly angried my nursemaids with his lack of a gift._

_I was at the moment returning to my room with two of my nursemaids from having my portrait finished for the sages. As I began to enter._

_"Priestess!" _

_I knew that voice oh so well. I truned and saw him._

_"Young Prince! How..How are you today?" I said with a bow, my nursemaids following in time as the Prince walked up to me._

_We entered my room togather and I dismissed my Nursemaids. Once they were gone I huged him._

_"Zuko were have you been?! It's been three days since I saw you at my party." I pulled at his right arm like I had when we were children._

_"I wanted to give this to you, so I stayed away until it was gone." Zuko revealed a small pouch wiht a red tie. He handed it to me and I smilled._

_I pulled the tie to see inside. _

_"Oh Zuko it's beautiful! I love it. Thank you so much!"_

_"Priestess, it's time for your lessons." We heard one of my nursemaids call._

_"Coming!"_

_"I'll be going then." Zuko said, and began to walk off._

_"Wait. Can I see you later?" I asked him holding my present._

_"I would like that. I'll come to see you after the meeting."_

_"Meeting? Your going to The War Chamber!"_

_"Yes..?"_

_"Oh my Prince please becareful, the men in that room are horrible!"_

_"Won't worry Mariah.. I'll be fine" Zuko exited throught the door and my heart sank, something was roung..._

**As the ship navigated the storm,the Lieutenant Jee from the earlier confrontation lowered a cup he had taken a drink from. He was inside the ship somewhere, his face bathed in firelight. **

"I'm sick of taking his orders and I'm tired of chasing his Avatar!" He spoke aloud.

**The Lieutenant was sitting at a table and addressing a crewman on his left, making wide hand gestures to drive home his point. **

"How can he treat the Priestess this way?! I mean who does Zuko think he is?"

"Do you really want to know?" Iroh was heard speaking as he entered the room.

The Lieutenant and the three other crewman at the fire barrel stood in respect.

"General Iroh! We were just..?"

**"It's ok. May I join you?" Iroh entered from the left, with a hand raised in acceptance.  
**

**"Of course, sir!" **

Iroh approached and sat down with the men. He stroked his beard and began to speak.

"Try to understand, my nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much?" 

_**The young Zuko, without his trademark scar walked down the hllway of the Fire Nation palace with look of determination, that has not since changed. He to a pair of guards who blocked his attempt to enter the room beyond. **_

"Let me in!" He demanded as Iroh appeared from the left, putting his hands on the young man's shoulders.

_**"Prince Zuko, what's wrong?"  
**_

_**"I want to go into the war chamber, but the guard won't let me pass! " **_

Zuko's voice broke slightly at the end. He was clearly disappointed. Iroh lead him a short distance away from the guards.

"You're not missing anything, trust me. These meetings are dreadfully boring." Iroh told him.

_**"If I'm gonna rule this nation one day, don't you think I need to start learning as much as I can?"  
**_

_**"Very well. But you must promise not to speak. These old folks are a bit sensitive, you know."  
**_

_**"Thank you uncle!" Zuko said and bowed to Iroh adding to the thanks. **_

Iroh put his arm around Zuko's shoulders and walked him past the guards, who maked no move to stop them. Now inside of the temple like chamber, the fire Lord apon his throne on a dais, wreathed in fire. The back wall occupied by some sort of huge, ornately carved red statue. Fire Nation generals sat around a map of the Earth Kingdom continent that adorned the floor. One of the generals on the left stood to address the general staff.

"The Earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here." He began. The Fire Lord,with the greatess view watched the generals discuss the situation.

"A dangerous battalion of their strongest earthbenders and fiercest warriors, so I am recommending the 41st division."

_**"But the 41st is entirely new recruits. How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?"An older General stated in question.  
**_

_**"I don't. They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait then fresh meat?" The General answered coldly. Which caused Zuko to stand.  
**_

_**"You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?" **_

The generals looked back to Zuko, clearly disapproving of his outburst.

**"Zuko was right, you see, but it was not his place to speak out, and there were...Dire consequences." Iroh lowerd his head in sadness at the memory.**

**"After Zuko's outburst in the meeting, the Fire Lord became very angry with him. He said that Prince Zuko's challenge of the general was an act of complete disrespect, and there was only one way to resolve this?"  
**

**"Agni kai. A fire duel." Lieutenant Jee said horrified from what he had just learned.  
**

**"That's right. Zuko looked upon the old general he had insulted and declared that he was not afraid."**

_**Zuko now in a rectangular arena, with a large crowd on either side. He droped his ceremonial cloak to the floor, exposing his bare chest**_.

**"But Zuko misunderstood."**

_**He turns to face his opponent, and, recognizing him, freezes in horror**_

**"When he turned to face his opponent, he was surprised to see it was not the General." **

**"Zuko had spoken out against a general's plan, but by doing so in the Fire Lord's war room, it was the Fire Lord whom he had disrespected." **

**Zuko would have to duel...his own father."**

**"When Prince Zuko saw that it was his father who had come to duel him, he begged for mercy?"**

_**"Please, father, I only had the fire nation's best interest at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!"**_

_**The Fire Lord advanced, still silhouetted against the fires burning around the arena. He too is shirtless, but built massively.**_

"_**You will fight for your honor." He told Zuko.**_

_**"I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son." Zuko was stricken, abasing himself on the floor.**_

_**"Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!" The fire Lord demanded.**_

_**"I won't fight you." Zuko answered.  
**_

_**"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher."**_

_**The Fire Lord now stood a few feet from Zuko, as the Prince raiseed his tear filled face to his father. Many in the background were the generals from the war council. The three in the foreground were, from left, a grinning Admiral Zhao then either Captain or Commander, General Iroh, looking fearful for his nephew, and a cruel looking young girl in a soldier's uniform who was clearly hoping for the worst to befall Prince Zuko. Iroh looked towards the arena door, and there stood the young priestess with a look of terror on her face, which caused him to look away in despair for both her and Zuko.**_

**"I looked away." Iroh told the crew.**

_**The spectators were illuminated by flame, Zuko's scream of anguish was heard in the background. Iroh still looking away looked towards the door again and watched as the priestess covered her mouth with a look of horror now. Her eyes over flowing with tears, she ran alone out the arena door.**_

**"I always thought that Prince Zuko was in a training accident?"Lieutenant Jee was in shock.  
**

**"It was no accident. After the duel, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return with his honor." Iroh told him.  
**

**"So that's why he's so obsessed. Capturing the Avatar is the only chance he has of things returning to normal."  
**

**"Things will never return to normal. But the important thing is, the Avatar and the Priestess gives Zuko hope."**

**"Wait the Priestess why did she come with Zuko?" Lieutenant Jee asked.**

**"Mariah has been close to Zuko since they were children. After what had happened to Zuko, Mariah had loss faith in the FIre Lord, she told him she was coming as a witness to the Avatars capture, but she came as both as a companion for Zuko and to get out of the Fire Nation." Iroh answered.  
**  
**Zuko in his room was in darkness, except the flame on the altar that he sat in front that silhouetted his body. Zuko turned as a lightning strike was heared. The ship in the storm had been hit by a great bolt of lightening. **

**The ship battled the waves and wind.Zuko, the Lieutenant and others were struggling to stay upright on the ship's main deck. Water drenching them and the deck repeatedly. **

"Where were we hit?!" Zuko yelled.

**"I don't know!" Lieutenant Jee yelled his answer.  
**

**"Look!" Yelled Iroh. He pointed up to the bridge tower. A crewman hung off some of the rigging. **

"The helmsman!" Zuko yelled. 

**As Zuko and the Lieutenant ran to the bridge ladder when they heard a scream from above. At first they thought it was the helmsman but when Zuko looked up he saw flowing black hair.And his eyes went wide.**

**"Mariah!"  
**

**Zuko climbed the external ladder up to the bridge area, the Lieutenant behind him. Bzck on deck, Iroh sensed something. A lighting strike flared, but Iroh was able to bend the lightning through his body, away from the men trying to rescue the helmsman and Mariah, forceing it to strike open water. After which he was smoking and looking confused, but otherwise undamaged. Still holding on the helmsman who finally let go with a cry. He fell for a moment, but a hand grabs him. Zuko and the Lieutenant have worked together to save him. **

**But Mariah was Zuko's target. He watched her slide down towards the edge. She was close enough to jump to him if she leaned more.**

**"Zuko!" Was all she said as tears ran down her face.**

**Zuko reached his hand out, and Mariah did the same, but just as there hands were to meet, a bolt of lightning came down on Mariahs back. Zuko watched as she fell limp and off the edge.**

**"Mariah!" Zuko yelled as the Lieutenant, helmsmen and crew watched her fall.**

**A great deal of the crew managed to stand under the priestess as she landed on them.**

**"Get her to sick bay as fast and as gently as possible!" Iroh commanded.**

**"Yes sir!" The crew repiled.**

**Apon returning to the deck Zuko stood with Iroh and Lieutenant Jee when the Avatar's bison was seen flying in the clouds. **

"The Avatar!" Zuko said aloud

**"What do you want to do, sir?" Lieutenant Jee asked ready to do what ever Zuko ordered.  
**

**"Let him go. We need to get this ship to safety and treat Mariah." Zuko wanted the Avatar, but the thought in his mind about Mariah was far more important.  
**

**"Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm." Iroh stated with a slight smile**

**With in a few minutes they had reached the eye of the storm, which was clear from above them. The wind has died down and it is drizzling. **

"Uncle, I am sorry."

**"Your apology is accepted."Iroh smiled and put a hand on his nephew's shoulder. **

Suddenly a bubble of energy erupted from the sea in boiling blue mass in front of the prow of Zuko's ship and rockets into the air. Zuko looking up from the deck watched as the Avatar was receding from view. 

**The storm had calmed, and as the crew cleaned, Zuko sat with Mariah now in her room, yet agian asleep.**

_**Zuko entered the sick bay and addressed the helmsmen as he had only small cuts.**_

_**"Please tell me what the Priestess was doing up on the bridge?" He asked.**_

_**"Sh..She came to retrive a important item sir." **_

_**"What item?"**_

_**The helmsmen reached in to his pocket and pulled something out, then gave it to Zuko as he left the room.**_

_**Zuko looked at the item in his hands and knew what it was. He then looked at Mariah who was on her stomach with bandages overing her back.**_

**Zuko sat there in Mariahs room his head down. He droped a small pouch on the floor and feld a gold comb in his hands.**

**"I forgive you, Zuko..."**

**Zuko looked up and saw Mariah looking weakly at him. He took her right hand in his left and nealt his head down to gently weep on it.**

**He held tight to the comb, the very comb he had given her the day he lost everything but her...**

* * *

**Jeez I put Mariah through crap don't I?! Boy I'm terrible! LOL!**


	9. The Start of The End?

Happy 2008!

I at last go to this chapter! It was killing me but I skipped another storyline and went straight to this. It's short but to the point so just relax beacuse the next one is the one I've been dying to write.

* * *

It was night and Uncle Iroh was on deck with some of the crew singing and playing music. But I was sitting peaceful with Zuko in his dark cabin. His arms are folded across his chest his head on my lap for comfert. I was humming a sweet song, one that Uncle was must likely singing uon deck. Then the door at the far end of the cabin opened and Uncle leaned in. Zuko didn't look at him.

"For the last time, I'm not playing the sumki horn."Zuko told him.

"No, it's about our plans. There's a bit of a problem."Uncle said.

Thats when Zhao entered the room behind Uncle and a shizer went up my spine.

"I'm taking your crew." Zhao stated.  
"What!?" Zuko yelled turning to face Zhao  
"I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole."Zhao contiued.  
"Uncle, is that true?"He asked.  
"I'm afraid so. He's taking everyone.Even the cook!" Uncle said putting his arm over his face in woe.

"Hello I can cook you know?" Was what went through my head as I sat on Zuko's bed.

"Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar. But I can't have you getting in my way again." Zhao said.

Zuko charged him in anger, but Uncle prevented him from tackling Zhao,even though I wanted him to so baddly punch his face in. Zhao walked over to inspect the curved broadswords on the wall. Zhao's face became swollen in anger as it looked as if he recognized the blades. He took one off the wall, Zuko's face, his eyes wide and mouth open, clearly meant something was wrong,I took that moment to move to him not caring if Zhao saw me in my bed robes or not.

"I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko."Zhao said.  
"I'm not. They're antiques. Just decorative.Mariah likes the look of them." Zuko replied.  
" Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?" Zhao asked.  
" Just rumors. I don't think he is real."Uncle answered.  
"He's real all right. He's a criminal, an enemy of the Fire Nation. But I have a feeling that justice will catch up with him soon. General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands if you change your mind.He handed the broad sword to Uncle then moved to exit the cabin closeing the door behind him,eye me on the his way.

"Oh! I realy hate that man!" I stated bitting down on my sleeve.

Later that night the crew stood outside the ship, one of them wishing us "Good luck!". Zuko was lying in bed in the foreground of his cabin as I looked at the broadswords,I truely did find them romantic in a way. The door opened and Uncle stock his head in.

"The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels."He said

"I hope the'll be alright. Knowing Zhao he might just be head them for sport." I stated.

"Good riddance to those traitors."Zuko added.

"It's a lovely night for a walk. Why don't you join me? It would clear your head. Or, just stay in your room and sit in the dark. Whatever makes you happy." Uncle had been rejected,but I was the little spark of happieness that always made him smille when Zuko made him depressed.

"I'll go with you Uncle. I haven't been off the ship in so long." I stated and that made him happy. We left, closing the door behind us.

We walked down the gang plank to the dock. I continued humming my song from earlier as we continued down the dock.

We reached a good distance away when I stopped.

"What's the matter?" Uncle asked.

"I'm gonna go get Zuko. Even if it kills him he's going on a walk with us." I answered and began to run back to the ship.

"You can go ahead Uncle we'll catch up!" I added. And thats just what he did.

I was closing in on the dock and slowed down. I had run a good distance and took my a breath.

I reached the dock and was only a few yards from the ship when the bridge deck and main deck exploded. Another explosion rips the vessel completely open mid ship. I my eyes and mouth went wide, the tears had formed in my eyes with in secounds as I moved my head side to side shaking.

**Iroh walked down the dirt road, the explosion in full bloom behind him. He has turned to look, and heared the echo of a Mariah's scream. Iroh's face contorted with surprise and fear from the sceen. **

"Zuko! Mariah!" He yelled.

He ran back to the ship as fast as he could.When Iroh reached the dock he found Mariah collapesed on the dock,tears in her eyes, she had fainted from witnessing the event. As burning debris fell all around them as he knelt beside Mariah. The two were dwarfed by the massive fireball that was Zuko's ship.

"Zuko?"Iroh said lowering his face in sadness.

**Mariah woke in a lavish room. It was on Zhao's ship and was most likey made a great deal in advance for her. Iroh had left her a note telling her that they would stay with Zhao until they return to the Fire Nation. She crumpled the note and through it across the room. She fell to the bed and justed cried.**

**At the same time Iroh walked down a corridor in Zhao's ship, a guard walking in the other direction. They stop when abreast of each other and begin to whisper. **

"Our plan is working perfectly. Zhao doesn't suspect a thing." Iroh said.  
"You didn't have to do this."Removing his guard mask it was Zuko.  
"No nephew of mine is going to stow away on a ship without some backup!"  
"Thank you, Uncle."  
"Someone's coming!" Iroh said,Zuko replaces his mask. "Stay hidden until we get to the North Pole and the Avatar will be yours! And remeber you can not allow Mariah to see you, no matter what. Good luck!" 

**The two parted ways and Zuko continued down a hallway. With in a few moments there was Mariahs door. Looking throught his mask Zuko could hardly take the pain he felt as he heard the echoing sounds of Mariah as she cried for him.**

* * *

Will Zuko show himself to Mariah? Will Zhao make a move on Mariah?(Oh I hope not!)

Find out next chapter!


	10. The Moonlight of Life

This is the chapter I was dying to write. I was going to make it much longer, but I feared you would all get board. So I toned it down drasticly cuting tons of dialoge.

Ok well time for you to read...

* * *

There was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I may have been crying but I wasn't going to snub a crew member that need something. I am a Priestess after all.

I sat and a clean my face as a soilder entered in to my room.

"Please pardon me." I told him as he removed his helmet.

"Don't cry anymore Mariah" I knew that voice.

I looked up and saw him.

"Zuko.."

**Zuko watched Mariah look up at him, her eyes red and tear filled were locked on him.**

**Mariah jumped from the bed to Zuko jumping in to him.**

**Rapping her arms around his neck she kissed him full on the mouth. **

**Zuko was in plain shock.**

**Then Mariah let go and released Zuko.**

**"Oh my! Zuko I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Mariah pleded.**

**Zuko looked down at her stepping closer.**

**He took hold of her shoulders which caused Mariah to look up.**

**"Not likely.." Zuko answered her as leaned towards her.**

**There mouths conected.**

**Mariah felt limp as she rapped her arms around Zuko as her held her close to him.**

**It was a deep kiss,a passion filled kiss.**

**As the two parted Mariah rested her hands on Zukos chest as he held her close.**

**The two just looked in to each others eyes.**

**Zuko and Mariah were togather for over an hour. Zuko comferted her as she continued to cry with no pain.**

**Mariah couldn't belive that Zuko had lived. She also forgave Uncle for not telling her. She knew why.**

**The two talked and kissed, not wanting to leave each other.**

**But it was time for Zuko to go.**

**He promised to visit her when it was safe, and she promised to keep quiet.**

**Zuko left with his helmet and mask on agian and walked off down the hall.**

**Time went by and Zhao's ship was cutting through the icy waters of the north, Zuko, still in his guard disguise, walked in a hallway towards each other. **

"We'll be landing soon. Do you have a plan?" Iroh whispered as Zuko removed his mask.  
"I'm working on it, Uncle." Zuko answered, replaces his mask and they split up once more. 

**Zuko needed to see Mariah once more.**

**The moon was up, and Zhao had stopped his attack on the North Water Tribe.**

**Zuko took this chance to see Mariah before he left.**

**He came to her door and knocked. The door opened slightly to a sad looking Mariah. But once Zuko lowered his mask she smilled and moved to let him in.**

**Zuko came in and shut the door. When he turned and remover the helmet, then he saw Mariah had put her hair up in a green ribbon.**

**"Your hair?" Zuko said askingly.**

**"Well I wanted to do something different to my hair for you. I mean I've worn it down for almost three years." She answered.**

**"No I like it up. You look beautiful." Zuko told her.**

**"Oh Zuko."**

**The two walked up to each other and kissed.**

**After a moment they parted and held each other.**

**"Your going soon aren't you?" Mariah asked.**

**"Yeah I am. After this things will be different and you and I can.." Zuko was cut off when Mariah placed her finger on his lips.**

**"Take this." Mariah removed her finger and took Zukos right hand. She tied a red ribbon on his rist.**

**"Just keep this with you. I'll always be with you Zuko."**

**Meantime down the hall someone was coming closer.**

**The man came to the hall way end and stopped. He watched a soilder leave Mariah's room,unable to see the soilders face.**

**Mariah kissed the soilder and he left down the hall. Mariah returned to her room.**

**Mariah sat at her dressing table looking at the bag which held the comb Zuko gave her.**

**When a shadow came from behind her.**

**Zuko, now out of uniform entirely dressed instead in plain grey clothes, preparing a canoe to be lowered into the water. Behind him a door opened to reveal Iroh entering. He shut the door behind him. **

"If you're fishing for an octopus, my nephew, you need a tightly woven net or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape." Iroh said.

**"I don't need your wisdom right now, Uncle."  
**

**"I'm sorry, I just nag you because, well, ever since I lost my son?" Iroh said looking away, pain evident on his face.**

"Uncle, you don't have to say it."

**"I think of you as my own."Zuko turned to him, a genuine look of concern and understanding on his face. **

"I know, Uncle."Zuko bowed and salutes him with his arm over chest. 

**"We'll meet again.." Iroh rushed forward and gave him a bear hug. **

"...after I have the Avatar."Zuko said being released from his Uncle and walked over to the canoe.

Zuko got into the canoe and began to lower it to the water.

"Remember your Breathe of Fire! It could save your life out there!" Iroh shouted to him

**"I will." Zuko replied  
**

**"And put your hood up, keep your ears warm!"  
**

**" I'll be fine."Zuko said now far below his uncle. **

Iroh looked worried as he watched his nephew depart. 

**Time went on. Zuko found a way in to the North Water Tribe city.**

**After defeating Katara and another well dressed girl he took Aang, who at that time in the spirit world had know clue as to the happenings around him, they headed off deeper in to the north.**

**Freezing, Zuko and Aang took shelter in a cave.**

**Unkowningly back in the city,Zhao had restarted his attack and was winning.**

**As Zuko sat cold in the cave he waited to go on. But it would not be easy. Aang awoke and with a daring move tried escaping the cave rven though tied up.**

**With in moments Appa and appeared and Zuko was defeated and tied with the same rope as Aang had been.**

**But as the group was returning to the city the moon turned blood red.**

**It was Zhao. He had taken the moon spirit,a white fish, from its home. Killing the waterbenders powers.**

**When the group arrived they Aang pleded with Zhao to return the moon spirit, he was added by Iroh in his pled.**

**Zhao did just that, he returned the fish to it's pool.**

**But with only a moment of the white moon, Zhao blasted the fish with a ball of fire.**

**The moon was gone.**

**With that Iroh attack with force. So much that Zhao fled.**

**The group ran to the pool. A black fish, the ocean spirit swimming frantic.**

**There minds on the fish they did not see Zuko was gone.**

**Zhao ran over a foot bridge somewhere in the city. He exited onto a parapet an is was almost hit by a blast of fire that hits a wall in front of him. As the smoke clears, Zhao looks up to see Zuko on the wall on the tier up above him. **

"You're alive?" Zhao said stunned.  
"You tried to have me killed!" Zuko yelled and attacked launching a few fire blasts at Zhao with a cry of anguish, but his target dodges, rolling along the parapet wall.

"Yes, I did. You're the Blue Spirit ? and enemy of the Fire Nation!"Zhao said with much venom.

Between them was the panorama of the city.Out in the ocean was the Ocean Spirit's essence traveling down the main canal. 

**The blue, white veined creature a huge fish like being. At its center a blue white bubble in which we can see Aang. **

"You freed the Avatar!" Zhao yelled.  
"I had no choice!" Zuko returns.

Zuko continue his attack firing volley after volley at Zhao, who breaks them with his hands held together in a wedge in front of him. As the blasts subside, Zhao drops his smoking cloak to the ground.

"You should have chosen to accept your failure. Your disgrace! Then, at least you could have lived!" Zhao returns fire. 

**They trade volleys as the fight rages back and forth in the darkness. At one point Zuko is able to exploit a moment when Zhao leaves his chest unguarded. **

**Zuko blastred him and Zhao falls off the parapet wall onto the tier below. **

**Zuko followed hoping for another shot.**

**"Do you you realy think tou can defeat me? You, a piece of trash, who defilled my sweet Priestess!" Zhao stated.**

**"Never address Mariah like that again Zhao I'm warning you." Zuko replied in stance.**

**"I knew it! I knew it the moment I saw you in front of me it was you! The soilder I saw leave the Priestess's room!"**

**"What! Wheres Mariah?!" Zuko demanded.**

**"Where sadly all beautiful things end up once they have lost there luster." Zhao began as he pulled something from his armor and tossed it to Zuko.**

**Zuko's eyes went wide as he looked at the gold comb sticking out from the pouch on the ground.**

**"In the Trash is where she is!" Zhao finished.**

**"NO!!" **

**Zuko was in a rage and attacked Zhao with fury continuing there battle on a foot bridge over a canal. **

**They traded blows, but a series of direct hits from Zuko laied the Admiral flat. As Zhao tried to get up, he saw the moon over Zuko's shoulder. **

"It can't be!"Zhao said in horror.  
The essence of the Ocean Spirit ,with out Aang, approached fast and coalesces around the bridge. It grabbed Zhao and pull him off the bridge. 

**Zhao struggled, but the Ocean Spirit draged Zhao under the water and disappeared. **

**It was morning now. Among the sunken ships a small raft sailed.**

"I'm surprised, Prince Zuko, surprised that you are not at this moment trying to capture the Avatar." Iroh said 

**"I'm tired." Zuko responded.**

**Iroh put his hand on his nephew's shoulder **

**"It is alright. I understand. Just rest for now." **

Zuko laied down down on the raft. He look at the pouch in his hand and the red ribbon, a pained look on his face as he saw Mariah's face. 

**He closed his eyes and remembered.**_  
_

_"Just keep this with you. I'll always be with you Zuko."_


	11. The Beginning of It All

Its done! Oh god my butt hurts from sitting so long! In sight on life as children for characters is always good to have in a story.**

* * *

**

**It was War Year 1085, and the royal family of the Fire Nation celebrated the birth of Prince Ozai's first son Prince Zuko.**

**The Fire Nation now had four Prince's but Fire Load Azulon was already set on giving his oldest son and first grandson the next titles of Fire Lord.**

**Even though the Fire Nation was happy at the birth of the new Prince, a small farming village near the ocean celabrated the birth of a baby girl.**

**The village was happy over the birth of the Prince, but the little girl was a joy.**

**As the man hoped for a safe birth as they worked in the farms an at sea, the woman of the village tended to the newborn.**

**"I can't believe how beautiful she is Mao." A middle aged woman said.**

**"She's so adorable." A younger woman added.**

**The woman in the room crowded round the bed where a woman with long brown hair,Mao, sat holding her new born daughter in her arms.**

**"She looks just like her father." Mao said.**

**"I bet everything I have that Yoh is so proud." A elder woman said.**

**"Yes, I know thats ture. I only wish she could have met him." Mao responded.**

**"Have you though of a name yet for her Miss. Mao?" A little girl asked.**

**Mao held her daughter close.**

**"Mariah."**

**The woman in the room all talked quietly to each other as an elder man wrote something on in a book.**

**It was information on Mariah's appearence at birth, the last thing he wrote was a "a flaming heart shaped birthmark on her right rist.".**

**Five years went by slowly for the village, and Mariah grew up with out a care in the world.**

**The village treated her like a princess, even though she would help with everyday things when ever possible.** **But she was still a little girl.**

**It was soon that year that Mao died. Mariah was alone and no matter what the villagers did they couldn't calm Mariha down.**

**It was then that her eyes glowed bright and a pillar of light was seen from a great distance away.**

**The pillar was gone, but Mariah's eyes were still glowing. She boxed herself up in the village shrine, and thats were the soilders found her.**

**They came to get the avatar alone with three Fire Sage's. But they found Mariah instead.**

**"Idiots stand clear!" The Captian ordered.**

**The sage's appeared and walked in to the room there mouths opened.**

**"Is she?" The Captain nervously asked.**

**"Yes she is.." The sage closest to Mariah answered.**

**"The Priestess."**

**It took a few days, but soon the sage's had returned to the palace of the Fire Lord.**

**It was late sunset when the were called to the Fire Lords chamber.**

**On either side of the room sat the royal family. Prince Iroh and his son to the right, and Prince Ozai sat with his wife Princess Ursa.**

**The sage's knelled in the center on the room in front of Fire Lord Azulon.**

**"Our Fire Lord. We have brought the Fire Nation a great treasure." The oldest sage spoke.**

**"What treasure could be greater then the Avatar Sage's?" Azulon asked.**

**The sage's stood as the doors opened behind them. Soilder surrounded a little Mariah, now dressed in fine red and white robes.**

**The sage's brought her to the front.**

**"Fire Lord Azulon we give you the girl we've waited for." The sage began.**

**"The Priestess?!" Azulon was in shocked.**

**"Child. What is your name?" Azulon asked.**

**"Mariah,oh great Fire Lord." She answered nervously.**

**Azulon stood. **

**"This is a great day history! This girl is an answered pray! Sage's she is in need of training, I exspect notting less but perfection." Azulon annouced.**

**"Yes Lord!" The sage's bowed, and approached Mariah, but she was terrified. Her eyes were filled with tears.**

**"Child come along!" A sage demanded.**

**Mariah shook her head in protest.**

**"Sage how old is the girl?" Princess Ursa asked.**

**"Princess? She is five I believe." The sage answered.**

**"Isn't it stated that the Pristess must be at least eight years of age before her training begins. " Ursa stated.**

**"You are correct Ursa. I leave her in your care as of this moment." Azulon stated.**

**"Yes Lord." Ursa answered with a bow.**

**In another part of the palace was a lovely courtyard bathed in the light of the setting sun. **

**Beside it was a building, wear a little boy ran out, the young Prince Zuko.**

**"Azula knock it off already!" Zuko annoyingly demanded as he walked down the stairs.**

**"Your not the boss of me. Father is, Zuzu." A four year old Azula replied exiting the building.**

**"Now whats going on here?" Princess Ursa's was heard asking very motherly.**

**The sibblings looked to see there mother stand with little Mariah.**

**"Mom! Huh? Who's that?" Zuko asked.He meant Mariah,as she was hidden behind Ursa's gown. **

**When Mariah felt Ursa's hand on her head she looked up to a kind face, and with a little help Mariah moved out from behind her and infront of Zuko. **

**"Zuko,Azula,this is Mariah. Mariah,these are my children. Prince Zuko and Princess Azula."**

**"Mother what's she here for?" Azula asked.**

**"Little Mariah is the new Priestess of the Fire Nation. She will be in our company for sometime."Ursa answered her daughter.**

**"Excuse me your Highness?" A maid spoke.**

**"Yes,I'm coming. Make friends and be nice to each other. I'll be right back." Ursa said and walked over to the maid.**

**"Can't you talk?"Zuko asked looking at Mariah.**

**"ah..yes..prince.." She said nervously in a soft tone.**

**"Oh goodie she can speak. Not as well as me,but atleast she trying." Azula spoke.**

**"i..can talk just..fine!" Mariah said,this time with more feeling.**

**"Azula just leave her alone, and me to whall your at it!"Zuko said.**

**"Fine I will go then. I'ts time for my bath anyway." Azula stuck her noise in the air and left with two nurse maids.**

**"I'm sorry for my sister. You talk fine. Do you want to be friends?" Zuko asked.**

**"Sure!" Mariah smilled with a little laugh.**

**"Well I see you to became fast friends."Ursa's voice was heard.**

**The children look and saw her standing in the door way.**

**"Come along, it's time for your baths." Ursa contiued.**

**Zuko walked towards her, then stopped in front of Mariah, and held out his right hand.**

**"Come on."Zuko said.**

**Mariah shyly took Zuko's hand. Ursa had begun walking and the two new friends followed after her happily. **

**Two days later Azulon addressed the Fire Nation of Mariah.**

**She was then on that day known as The High Priestess of The Fire Nation. **

**Five years Later...**

**War Year 1095...**

The courtyard of the palace was lovely that day. A young eight year old Azula along with another little girl, Ty Lee, played happily. 

**Azula began to set up for a cartwheel. **

**But after making several successful flips she falls at the end. Ty Lee executes the move flawlessly and with incredible grace.**

**She lands on her feet, as Azula knocks her over and laughs, pointing at the fallen girl. **

"Azula!" She sighs in malice.

Near a tree sat another little girl, Mai. 

**She looked to her left to see Zuko and his mother walking down the path across the courtyard Zuko had a look of determination on his face as he walked. Mai looked away, her cheeks blushing red and a small smile stealing across her face.**

**This Azula notices. **

"Watch this." She whispers to Ty Lee.

She runs over to catch her mother and brother as Ty Lee laughs quietly.

"Mom, can you make Zuko play with us? We need equal teams to play a game." 

**"I am not cart wheeling." Zuko said emphatically. **

"You won't have to. Cart wheeling's not a game, dumb dumb. "

"I don't care. I don't want to play with you. I have something else I have to do!" 

"We are brother and sister. It's important for us to spend time together. Don't you think so, mom?" Azula spoke, her voice becoming sickly sweet.

"Yes darling, I think it's a good idea to play with your sister. Go on now, just for a little while. "Ursa walks off, leaving Zuko. 

**What Azula had in mind was a prank. Picking an apple off a tree branch she placed it on Mai's head. A Fire Nation version on William Tell. **

Azula wanted Zuko to try to knock the apple off Mai's head, who was unhappy about it. 

**Azula fired a blast at the apple, whose stem caught on fire. Mai was surprised.**

**Zuko instantly tried to help the girl not wanting her to get burned as Azula looked on smugly. **

Zuko stampeded over to Mai. Tripping , knocking the burning apple off Mai's head, but also knocking them both into the fountain.

As Azula and Ty Lee made fun of them Zuko got up, he knew something like this would happen. 

**Princess Ursa come out of one of the buildings near by as Zuko walked past her, dripping water. **

"I was just coming to get you. Uncle Iroh sent us a letter from the war front. You're soaking wet." She stated.  
"Girls are crazy!" Zuko told her with a gesture of frustration.

"Am I crazy too young Prince?" A girls voice asked. 

**Zuko looked up and blushed as an ten year old Mariah in her full covering white and red robes and gown stood in front of him.**

**"n..No! Your not crazy Mariah! Just Azula and..." Zuko said nervously and embarresed as he walked up to her.**

**"Oh poor Zuko! Your all wet! Please bring Prince Zuko clean cloths and a towel!" Mariah called.**

**Princess Ursa watched happily. Mariah was like the daughter she always wanted Azula to act like.**

**She was loved, gentle, took care of Zuko, and had taken to royal life like cindeling to a flame.**

**If things went well Mariah would be her daughter in time, and that made her smille. **

**By the time Zuko was taken care of, Ty Lee and Mai were gone, and the little family read Iroh's later from the battlefield.**

**"If the city is as magnificent as its wall, Ba Sing Se must be something to behold. **

**I hope you all may see it someday, if we don't burn it to the ground first." Ursa began,pausing to laugh at the comment with the children. **

"Until then, enjoy these gifts. For Zuko, a pearl dagger from the general who surrendered when we broke through the outer wall. 

**Note the inscription and the superior craftsmanship." Zuko ran over and picked up a dagger offered by a servant on some sort of tray. **

"Never give up without a fight.?"He read. 

**Another servant walked to Mariah beside Ursa and handed her a box.**

**"For our sweet Priestess Mariah, silk cloth to be made in to fine robes and gown." Ursa continued.  
**

**"It's beautiful!" Mariah said.**

Azula standing in front of another servant, who offers her something on a tray.

"And for Azula, a new friend. She wears the latest fashion for Earth Kingdom girls.?" Ursa read on.

Azula picks up a doll wearing Earth Kingdom green. The Princess makes a face of disgust.

"If Uncle doesn't make it back from war, then dad would be next in line to be Fire Lord, wouldn't he?"Azula spoke. 

**Zuko ran around practicing with his new blade. **

"Azula, we don't speak that way. It would be awful if Uncle Iroh didn't return. And besides, Fire Lord Azulon is a picture of health." 

**Ursa told her disappointed **

"How would you like it if cousin Lu Ten wanted dad to die?" Zuko said.

"I still think our dad would make a much better Fire Lord than his royal tea loving kookiness. " 

**She said as she held out the doll its head burst into flames.**

**Several days later in the garden of the Fire Nation palace Zuko, Azula, and Mariah ran by laughing and playing as a servant approached Ursa who sat by the pond. **

**He hands her a scroll. She opens it and stands up. A tear rolls down her face. And Zuko approaches her with Mariah. **

"Iroh has lost his son. Your cousin Lu Ten did not survive the battle." Ursa said in tears. 

**In Zuko's room in the palace,he plays with his sword. He plays dead and falls over, revealing young Azula and , Mariah behind him seated in chairs. **

"You waste all your time playing with knives. You're not even good." Azula stated.

"Put an apple on your head and we'll find out how good I am!" Zuko said getting up, his cheeks flaming.

**Azula got up and walked over to him. **

**"By the way, Uncle's coming home." She said.  
**

**"Does that mean the war's over?" Mariah asked.  
**

**"No. It mean's Uncle's a quitter and a loser." Azula answered.  
**

**"What are you talking about? Uncle's not a quitter."Zuko replied. As Azula leaned against a nearby pillar.  
**

**"Oh yes he is. He found out his son died and he just fell apart. **

**A real general would stay and burn Ba Sing Se to the ground, not lose the battle and come home crying."  
**

**"How do you know what he should do? He's probably just sad his only kid is gone, forever. " Zuko said with his head down. **

**Mariah appearing beside him as Ursa appeared. **

"Your father has requested an audience with Fire Lord Azulon. Best clothes, hurry up.Mariah you too." She tells them.

**"Fire Lord Azulon. Can't you just call him Grandfather? He's not exactly the powerful Fire Lord he used to be. Some one will probably end up talking his place soon." Azula spoke.  
"Young lady! Not, another, word." Ursa said crossly, as Azula ran past. "What is wrong with that child?" She asked herself. **

**Fire Lord's throne room was a place the children hadn't been in sometime. The chamber was filled with dark, ornate pillars holding up the roof. The center aisle leading up to the dais clear and easy to see. The Fire Lord siat on his thrown up on the dais, separated from the rest of the hall by a trench of fire. **

Seated on the floor below were Azula to the far left and Zuko besides his father. 

**Ursa sat to the right with Mariah beside her. **

Ozai was givining what seemed to be a schooling test on royal family history. 

**Azula get the questions correct, Ozai even had her show off Firebending.**

**A task that was no where close to matching Mariah in style and grace.**

**When Zuko tried his hand at it, he was evidently less skilled then his sister and friend.**

**After a few moments, he chokes on the routine and falls on his backside. He recovers and finishes the routine as his mother looks on in concern. Azula looks on her brother's failure with glee. Ursa rushes over to him along with Mariah. **

"I failed." Zuko said dejected.  
" No, I loved watching you. That's who you are Zuko.Someone who keeps fighting even though it's hard." Ursa told him. 

**"I bet you'll be a master of it in no time Prince." Mariah said. **

"Prince Ozai, why are you wasting my time with this pomp? Just tell me what you want. Everyone else go. Priestess I am happy you are doing well."

**Azulon said frustrated and angry at first, then calm with Mariah.  
"I am also happy with your welbeing Fire Lord Azulon."Mariah answered with a bow.**

**As Ursa,with the children were exiting the chamber, Azula grabbed Zuko by the hand and takes him behind some curtains.**

**Ursa and Mariah leaving with out noticing. **

"What are you??"Zuko asked, but Azula only shushed him.

They run behind the curtains and then peak out near where Ozai now addresses his father.

"Father, you must have realized as I have, that with Lu Ten gone, Iroh's bloodline has ended. After his son's death, my brother abandoned the siege at Ba-Sing-Se, and who knows when he will return home? But I am here, father, and my children are alive." Ozai stated.  
"Say what it is you want." Azulon said.  
"Father, revoke Iroh's birthright. I am your humble servant, here to serve you and our nation. Use me."Ozai spoke.  
"You dare suggest I betray Iroh? My first born?Directly after the demise of his only beloved son? I think Iroh has suffered enough. But you, your punishment has scarcely begun!"

Scared, Zuko breaks from Azula and runs away. Azula turns back to the spectacle, a cruel smile on her face. 

It was later that night and Zuko was asleep in his bed. The door opens and Zuko awakes. Azula leans against the doorway.

"Dad's going to kill you. Really, he is."  
"Ha-ha Azula. Nice try."  
"Fine, don't believe me, but I heard everything. Grandfather said dad's punishment should fit his crime. You must know the pain of losing a first born son, by sacrificing your own!? Azula imitating her grandfather.  
"Liar!"  
"I'm only telling you for your own good. I know, maybe you could find a nice Earth Kingdom family to adopt you."

"Stop it, you're lying. Dad would never do that to me." 

"Your father would never do what to you? What is going on here?" Ursa asked as she appeared in the room. 

**Mariah sticking her head in the doorway.  
**

**" I don't know."Azula said sweetly.  
" It's time for a talk." Ursa said taken Azula's rist and leading her out the door. Mariah rushing to Zuko and claiming on to the bed.**

**"What ever she said to you, it was a lie." Mariah told him leaving the bed she left and closed the door on her way out. **

"Azula always lies? Azula always lies?" Zuko said almost chanting.

**It was very late now. But in the darkness of night something was happening.**

**As Zuko slept in his bed he awoke,still hafe asleep. **

"Mom?"

Zuko sat up, his mother silhouette in the dark near him.

"Zuko, please, my love, listen to me. Everything I've done, I've done to protect you. Remember this Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are." Ursa told him with a hug.

She lets him go and walks down the dark hall out of his room. Pulling a hood over her head. 

**The next day ****Zuko got up out of bed and ran down the hall as he calls for his mother. **

"Mom? Mom, mom!"

"Azula who leaned against a pillar somewhere in the palace, played with Zuko's knife. She stepped out from behind the pillar as Zuko passes.

"Where's mom?" Zuko asked slightly panicked.  
"No one knows. Oh, and last night, Grandpa passed away."  
"Not funny, Azula. You're sick. And I want my knife back, now."

He grabs for the knife, but she dodges and holds the knife out in front of her, taunting him.

"Who's going to make me? Mom?"

He grabs the knife and runs out of the room. He runs into the garden where Ozai looks out over the pond.

"Where is she?"  
His father does not reply. Zuko looks down in despair."

**That day Ozai was given the title of Fire Lord. Still in white ceremonial cloths Zuko found Mariah in her room crying.**

**He walked to her and sat beside her on her bed.**

**She began the cry on him as he huged her. **

**"Don't cry Mariah. I'm still here with you.."**

**The childhood of Zuko and Mariah was sweet and sour. They grew for the next three years watched over by Iroh, and there happiness returned.**

**But it was short lived.**

**Now three years later Zuko looked apon the wall of Ba Sing Se, no longer in Fire Nation cloths, his ponytail replaced with newly grown hair.**

**He was with another younge man, named Jet. But it seemed Zuko was not in the mood for friends.**

**He returned to his Uncle to see him tearing.**

**"Nephew look! It's a miracle! Iroh said.**

**There beside him was a girl dressed in simple Earth Kingdom cloths. Her hair up in a ponytail.**

**"I can't believe Mao's alright. Can you Lee?" Iroh stated,calling Zuko by his fake name.**

**It was a new start. The girl in front of him in tears,called Mao,was in fact Mariah.**

* * *

**Like I'd realy kill her off! Very funny! Review time people!**


	12. The Question, the Tale, and The Answer

Short but sweet. You know I realy never thought about how I would write this. But I think it came out well.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

The reunited Iroh,Zuko, and Mariah had found they way to the Ferry Landing, and now waited inside the ticket gate. An Earth nation official, a sour, heavy set woman with a large hairy mole above her eyebrow, looked over the groups papers dubiously.

**"So, Mr. Lee, Miss. Mao, and Mr.… umm Mushy is it‌" She said sounding unpleasant  
****"It's pronounced Moo-shee." Iroh correcting her.  
**

**"You telling me how to do my job‌?!" She asked looking up from papers angrily.  
**

**"Uh, no no no." He answered speaking charmingly. "But may I just say that you're like a flower in bloom, your beauty intoxicating." Iroh said stepping closer.  
**

**"You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself handsome." She replied smiling and obviously charmed then went and made a cat-claw gesture." Raorrr."**

**"Welcome to Ba Sing se." She told them stamping their papers and pushes them forward.  
"I'm gonna forget I saw that." Zuko said snatching his and Mariah's papers from Iroh disgustedly, as Mariah giggled.**

**"I thought it was sweet." Mariah told Zuko holding on to his left arm happily as they stepping pasted the ticket gate.  
**

**After a time the group was now inching ever so close to Ba Sing Se, but now were waiting in what resembles a large stone train station. People are milling about in groups as Zuko, and Iroh, sat with arms crossed,where Mariah sat between the two as she leaned against Zuko's right shoulder in the waiting area. That was when the young man named Jet casually sat down next to Zuko.**

"So, you guys got plans once you're inside the city?" Jet asked.‌

**"Get your hot tea here! Finest tea in Ba Sing Se!" All fout looked up to see a tea merchant pushing a concession cart in front of them.**

"Oh! Jasmine, please." Iroh asked waving an arm. The peddler poured the tea into Iroh's bowl, who delightedly takes a sip. His eyes widen in shock and he spits it out in disgust

**"Blaugh! Ugh. Coldest tea in Ba Sing Se is more like it. What a disgrace!" Iroh stated.  
**

**"Hey, can I talk to you for a second‌"Jet gestured for Zuko, who seems to be ignoring the tea episode, to follow him. Zuko sighed.  
**

**" I'll be right back Mao." Zuko said rising reluctantly.  
**

**"You and I have a much better chance of making it in the city if we stick together. You and your girl want to join the Freedom Fighters?" ‌ Jet ased walking away from where Iroh sat.  
**

**"Thanks, but I don't think you want us in your gang." Zuko replied.  
**

**"Come on, we made a great team looting that Captain's food. Think of all the good we could do for these refugees."  
**

**"I said no." Zuko said turning and walking back towards Iroh and Mariah.  
**

**"Have it your way." Jet said mildly surprised.**

Then Jet look at Mariah with here eyes closed resting beside Iroh. He focused on him, who is carefully enjoying the tea now steaming vigorously in his cup. Jet suddenly bristles and his eyes open wide in shock, realizing what he is seeing. Reaching Iroh, Zuko looks back toward Jet, who now wears a look of hostile suspicion on his face. Jet turned and walks off.

Watching Jet leave, Zuko abruptly turns and dashes the cup of tea from his uncle's hand causing Mariah to gasp in fear opening her eyes.

"Hey!" Iroh said surprised.

**"What are you doing firebending your tea‌ For a wise old man, that was a pretty stupid move." Zuko whispered through gritted teeth.  
**

**"I know you're not supposed to cry over spilled tea, but sniffle ... that's so sad. Iroh said mournfully as he looked at his cup overturned in a puddle.**

**It was then that the rumble of a hungry stomach was heard. It was Mariah's stomach.**

**"Your hungry?" Zuko asked looking at Mariah.**

**"It's okay, I'm fine." Mariah answere. Her stomached rumbled again, which caused her to make an annoyed face.**

**"A young woman needs to eat. You should never ignore what your body needs." Iroh told her with a smille.**

**"Come on. We'll find you something to eat." Zuko turned and looked around.**

**Mariah stood up from her seat. She followed beside Zuko as they walked around. They soon found a stand on the other end of the station. It was popular having a good sized group around it. Zuko stood against the near by wall with his arms crossed as Mariah sat in front of him seated at a pillar.**

**As she ate bocchan dango she looked up to Zuko every so often. When he looked at her she looked away.**

**"What's the matter?" He asked.**

**"Nothing." She answered.**

**Zuko looked around, no one was close by to him them talk.**

**" I know theres something roung. I know you remember." He told her as he moved from the wall to the pillar.**

**"Do you hate me?" Mariah asked.**

**"Hate you! Why do you think I hate you?!" He answered with his own question. He sat down beside her and took hold of her shoulders.**

**"Mariah. What happen back then?" Mariah turned to Zuko.**

_"Zhao...Tried to kill me..."_

_"A short time after you left, he came in to my room and demanded to know who the soilder was he saw leave. He saw my hair and the comb you had gave me. He was mad with jealouse. I tried to leave my room, but my clothes got caught. When I freed myself the last thing I remember was the hot stinging wipe feeling on my back._

_When I woke up was in a storage room filled with stolen Earth Kingdom goods. My back was killing me, but I managed to grabe an old looking cloak and a bag and filled it with as much stolen money as I could carry. I found a village where the doctor helped me with my back,but only the lightning scar could be fixed, Zhao's scar could only be cleaned an patched.. I told the villagers that I had be kdnapped and was the only one who survied a sea battle. I was given clothes, food, and cleaned up. When I was well enough to travel I left the village to come to Ba Sing Se. I though that you and Uncle were dead, until I saw you wanted posters, by the way I tore them all down when I found one._

_I was tired and stopped at a town for food. I met an old man sitting alone at a Pai sho board and desided to play him. I used the technic that Uncle had tought me and the man told me to follow him. I found out that everything Uncle had thought me was for some White Lotus Society. They got me a passport and I was given a big meal. That was when I found that the money I was carring was all gold pieces. I couldn't walk around with all that gold, so the night before I left I gave some pouched of gold to children. When I reached a good way away from the town I heard the people cheer._

_Then I found my way to the ferrys to the city. And found Uncle, and you..."_

**"Mariah... I still don't see why'ed you think I hate you?"**

**"I'm a weak. I could easily have taken care of Zhao an ran to Uncle, but I didn't. I don't deserve to be with you." Mariah answered and stood up covering her face in her hands. Zuko stood causing Mariah to look at him. Showing her tears. Zuko took her in his arms for the first time in months and kissed her full on the mouth. Mariah fell weak. They parted from the kiss.**

**"Mariah I could never hate you. Nothing could ever make me change my feelings."**

**"Zuko..." The two kissed agian,Mariah rapping her arms around his neck. The two exchanged the feelings they hadn't felt in months, hidden from site behind the pillar.**

**The two returned to Iroh who was looking around for them. The train was now boarding,  
The group entered, And sat near a family. Zuko sat with his arm around Mariah, she laid her head against his shoulder with a smille. Iroh, sat down between Zuko and a woman, he glances at his nephew and Mairah before leaning over and smiling at the woman who was cradling a sleeping baby in her lap while a a man, her husben, put his arm over her shoulders.**

"What a handsome baby." Iroh said tickling the blanket with his finger.  
"Thank you." The woman said.

Mariah looked at the baby and then Zuko. She smilled and felt him pull her closer.

* * *

Awww.. How cute! Review time! 


	13. The Candles Glow

OMG! Yes I am updating!

I had the worst writers block ever!

Well enjoy! I'ts short sweet as thats pretty much it.

* * *

**The city of Ba Sing Se was far more then people said it was. Not just a great city, but hugh. Filled with animales and people everywhere. Beautiful filleds where wild antilopes lived, and farmers worked in there fields working hard to supple food to the city.**

**It almost seemed to perfect.**

**By this time Zuko, Mariah, and Iroh had arrived in the lower ring, the place everyone starts in this city.**

**Zuko walked down a street with shops. Iroh caught up to him from behind, holding a large vase with several orange flowers placed in it. Zuko staried coldly it.**

**"I just want our new place to look nice since we have a young woman living with us." Iroh said giving Zuko a small nudge with his elbow.**

**"This city is a prison. I don't want to make a life here."  
"Life happens wherever you are, whether you make it or not. And I believe your out numbered on the matter anyhow." Iroh told him looking forward.**

**Mariah walking a good ways a head was darting from shop to shop happily. Even stoping to try on the oddest green hat, that looked like a tipping box with flowers on it. Zuko stopped with Iroh and watched Mariah.**

**"Now come on, I found us some new jobs, and we start this afternoon." Iroh stated.**

**"Coming Uncle!" Mariah said happily, putting the hat down and taking her place beside Zuko, hold her hands behind her back as the group walked towards there apartment.**

**They knew what had to be down, and knew what they had to do like it or not.**

**But what they didn't know, was that they were being watched..**

**The young man Jet was dead set on proving that Zuko was a firebender.**

**"Look at them, firebenders living right under everyone's nose." Jet said as a tomboyish girl, Smellerbee, and a quiet young man, Longshot, walked up to Jet from an alley.**

**"Jet, you saw a man with a hot cup of tea. It doesn't prove he's a firebender. And that nice girl too. Are you going to says shes a firebender too just because they know each other. And what if they are, are we supposed to attack them,‌ I thought we were starting over here, changing our ways." Smellerbee stated.**

**"We are, when I get the evidence I need, I'll report them, all of them to the police and let them handle it. Ok‌" Jet replied.**

**Later that day at a small tea shop, still in the lower ring of the city. Jet leaned against the shop's wall near a window. He wasn't letting the group of three out of his site.**

**"Well, you certainly look like official tea servers. How do you feel‌?" The owner asked.**

**"Ridiculous." Zuko said. Mariah jabbing him in the back for it.**

**Zuko, Iroh, and Mariah were all wearing aprons for there job. Iroh desperately attempting to tie the string behind his back, but his effort was in vain.**

**"Uh, Does this possibly come in a larger size‌?" Iroh asked.**

**"I have extra string in the back. Have some tea while you wait." The owner answered as he poured three cups of tea and handed them to his new employees before heading to the back of the shop.**

**Iroh took a sip from his cup, but quickly pulls it away, his face contorted in disgust.**

**"Eeow! This tea is nothing more than hot leaf juice!"**

**"Uncle, that's what all tea is."**

**"How can a member of my own family say something so horrible‌ We'll have to make some major changes around here." Iroh grabbed the tea pot and headed over to the window where Jet was spying.**

**Jet gasped and pulled away just in time as Iroh dumped the tea out the window. Jet slowly stalks around the corner of the shop and leaves.**

**But that was not the last that Jet would be seen.**

**In time he became so angry that he attacked Zuko and Iroh, annoucing them to be Fire Nation, leaving Mariah alone.**

**A great fight took place between Zuko and Jet in the streets of the lower ring. But soon Jet was taken away by Dai Lee guards, and was never seen again.**

**A short time went by and Zuko, Iroh, and Mariah were living as normal a life as possible. But it was one day that began diffrently then normal.**

**As the group worked, a girl got up the nerve to ask Zuko out. Iroh even agreed, but to both of there surpries, Zuko annouced he and the tea waitress, Mariah were in a relationship.**

**Iroh and the girl looked over to Mariah with stunned looks. Mariahs beauty was outragies for a sixteen year old girl. The girl who asked Zuko out was no where near that beautiful , and felt very small compared to her.With her quick exit Iroh began beaming for the rest of the day with happiness.**

**During the night at the shop, Iroh pushed Zuko and Mariah out the door.**

**"Uncle what are you doing?" Zuko asked.**

**"Notting just go and have some quality time togather." Iroh answered as the two were pushed out the door.**

**"See you at home." That was the last thing they heard as Iroh shut the door.**

**The two looked at each other with a look of question on there faces. Until Zuko looked away blushing, leaving Mariah to giggle to herself.**

**Time went by, and the sun had set. Zuko and Mariah went walking throught a different part of the lower ring. One where there were far more shops, food, and the younger couples.**

**But it was an odd night. The two had hardly realy said much to each other. They kept a good side step away from each other as they walked down the streets.**

**Eventualy they followed a group of people to an open area with a large fountain and several posts with candles on top surrounding it in a circle, the whole area lit by the candles. A small group of people sat with instraments and played gental music.**

**Couples cuddled close for a moment then walked off togather, other found spots on the ground or on a few benches to sit.**

**Zuko stood against a wall near a bench with a couple sitting togather. His eyes closed and arms crossed. When the couple moved he opened his eyes to them leaving, and near by to Mariah looking at him, until she turned her head towards the burning candle. Zuko looked at her with a sturn look, then it began to melt away.**

**Mariah was covered in the warm glow of the fire, a look a gentle longing on her face. Zuko moved off the wall and moved closer to Mariah.**

**Now beside her, Mariah turned to look at him, the same look on her face.**

**In moments the two moved close and embrassed. Zuko's arms around her, as Mariah rested on his chest, her arms around him.**

**The two shifted and soon, just like taking a breath, joined in a kiss.**

**Returning home, Mariah went to bed. Zuko looking down at Iroh asleep at the table, woke him.**

**"Wake up Uncle." He said with a slight shake to Irohs shoulder.**

**"Huhh? What? I must of fallen asleep." Iroh said jolting awake, rubbing his eye.**

**"Go to bed Uncle." Zuko told him.**

**"How was your night?" Iroh yawned standing up.**

**"It was nice." Zuko answered his back turned to the mens bedroom.**

**Far better then nice. The young Prince had learned something that night. For as the other couples were going about there own love lives, Zuko and Mariah's kiss caused the candles to burn brighter.**

* * *

Awwwwww!

Ain't the sweet!


	14. The Spirits and the Sick

**Time went on. And Iroh's tea was becoming very popular. The tiny Tea Shop where in Iroh, Mariah, and Zuko worked in, was now almost always busy.**

**Inside Iroh finished pouring tea for a wealthily dressed man named Quon and his bodyguards,as Mariah served sweets along side him. As the two walked away, the men sip the tea and tasted the sweets, smiled, then stood and approach them.**

"So you're the genius's behind this incredible brew ,and dare I say, sinful, sweets . The whole city is buzzing about you too.I hope Pao pays you two well." Quon said.

**"Good tea is its own reward." Iroh answered smiling. Mariah beside him quietly, smiling also.  
**

**"But it doesn't have to be the only reward. How would you like to have your own tea shop‌?"  
**

**"My own tea shop‌ This is a dream come true." Iroh said stunned, Mariah's eyes wide covering her mouth with her round tray.  
**

**"What's going on here‌ Are you trying to poach my tea and pastry maker." Pao scampering to join conversation said as he ‌throws himself protectively between Iroh and Quon.  
**

**"Sorry Pao, that's business for you, am I right." Quon answered.‌  
**

**"Mushi, if you stay, I will make you Assistant Manager. Wait, Senior Assistant manager." Pao spoke increasingly desperatly. In all forgeting Mariah.  
**

**"I'll provide you with a new apartment in the upper ring. The Tea shop is yours to do whatever you want. Complete creative freedom." Quon spoke calmly,  
**

**"I even get to name the shop?" ‌ Iroh asked elated.**

**"Of course!" Quon answered. **

**"Uh, Senior Executive Assistant Manager‌" Pao pleaded.**

Iroh set the teapot into the hands of shop owner Pao, who grimaces in pain. Pao walked off as Iroh, Mariah, and Quon exchange respectful bows.

**Zuko crossed in the foreground, pausing as Iroh spoke to him.**

"Did you hear nephew‌ This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the upper ring of the city." Iroh told him excitedly.

**"That's right young man. You're life is about to change for the better." Quon added.**

**"This is so wonderful! Isn't Lee?" Mariah added.**

Zuko continued to walk away towards the front door, setting down the tray of cups.

"I'll try to contain my joy." Zuko answered gravely as he walked outside.

**This went unseen to all but Mariah. Since a time ago, Zuko had been less then loving towards her. Hardly speaking, not even a twing of affection.**

**It sent Mairah back to days before the night at the candle lite fountian.**

**The day her most greatest wish to not happen, became her greatest secret.**

_Whall walking through the lower ring of the city, Mariah's peace was broken by a lite ground shaking rumble. With in a few minutes she found herself out in the open._

_The great doors were open, people coming a going from the door. She feared some kind of problem had happened, but as she turned she felt short of breath, and her body went cold, the world around her had turned in to slow motion. She felt a presents. As she turned, eyes towards the sky, her breathing became long. There as she turned, eyes met in distance, until he landed infront of her._

_"Who are you?" Was all was asked in almost a whisper, by the young boy in front of her. The Avatar..._

**In present time, at the cramped apartment complex where Mariah, Zuko, and Iroh lived, then inside, where Iroh was packing into a chest, and Mariah beside him helping, the door slided open and Zuko came in side.**

So, I was thinking about names for my new tea shop. How 'bout the Jasmine Dragon‌ It's dramatic, poetic, has a nice ring to it." Iroh said.

**"And its pretty too." Mariah happily added.  
**

**"The Avatar's here in Ba Sing Se.And he's lost his bison." Zuko said showing the two a poster.  
**

**"We have a chance for a new life here. If you start stirring up trouble, we could lose all the good things that are happening for us." Iroh stated after taking the poster. Mariah began to hold a few pieces of clothing with a sad look as Zuko walked to stare out a window.  
"Good things that are happening for you. Have you ever thought that I want more from life than a nice apartment and a job serving tea‌" Zuko said spining around to face Iroh, clearly irate.  
"There is nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity. I suggest you think about what it is that you want for your life, and why." Iroh spoke earnestly.  
"I want my destiny." Zuko answered turning to look outside again.  
"What that means is up to you." Iroh stated as Zuko walked away from the window. **

**"The Tea Weevil! No, that's stupid." Iroh shakes his head in disgust. The name only made Mariah giggle as her mind returned. **

_Now in an alley away from croweds Aang asked again._

_"So now will you tell me who you are?"_

_With no way of getting out of it Mariah pulled her sleve down and removed the bandage on her right rist releaving the flaming heart shaped mark, and showed Aang._

_He reached out his hand and touched it._

_There was a jolt and the two found themselves surrounded in a blue mist._

_"Okay...What just happened?" Aang asked._

_"Do not fear Aang." A mans voice stated. There appearing in the mist was Avatar Roku._

_"Avatar Roku?! But how?" _

_"I will answer that question young one." A womans voice spoke. There appearing was a beautiful Fire Nation woman in holy robes._

_"High Priestess Lady Cologne!" Mariah spoke._

_"High Priestess? Whats going on here? Where are we?" Aang asked._

_"Calm yourself Aang. Do to the spiritual force the two of you share, this space has been created. You are not the only bridge between worlds as once thought. " Roku stated turning to Cologne._

_"This is High Priestess Lady Cologne. Cologne was the last great High Priestess since my time, she is Fire Nation as am I. And so is the young woman next to you." Roku continued._

_"Your Fire Nation?" Aang asked looking at Mariah._

_"Yes..I am." She answered._

_"Do not fear young airbender. Mariah, like all High Priestess's, she is not in favor of this war." Cologne stated._

_"Okay so I got that. But.. Why all this?" Aang asked._

_"As you control the elements Aang, Mariah also has special abilites. We were called to give you this information to the both of you." Roku answered._

_"You two are not enemys. But after this day you may not meet again until after the event." Cologne added._

_"Be friends, and take care." Roku spoke as he and Cologne vanished in to the mist._

_The two returned to the alley._

_"Well that was werid, but intresting. So your names Mariah? Mines Aang." The young Avatar stated._

_"Yes..Nice to meat you Aang." Mariah answered._

_"If you don't mind me asking. Whats the High Priestess of the Fire Nation doing here?" Aang asked._

_The memories of meeting Aangs friends in the upper ring went throught her mind. An almost fight, befriending Momo and Toph, gaining the trust of Katara and Sokka, even the tears that she weaped from her time with them. It went by so slowly._

**Until she awoke in her room.**

**Iroh had gone out looking for Zuko and had yet to return, now morning.**

**As she was looking through the window, a downtrodden Zuko entered the apartment, followed by a pleased-looking Iroh.  
**

**"Your both home! Thank goodness."  
**

**"You did the right thing, letting the Avatar's bison go free." Iroh said.**

**"He what? Mariah whispered as Iroh closeed the door behind him.  
**

**"I don't feel right." Zuko said feebly as he suddenly collapsed unconscious to the floor, breaking a vase in the process.**

""Zuko!!"" Iroh and Mariah called alarmed rushing to his side.


	15. The Healed and Homeward Bound

**For a full day Zuko was taken with a terrible fever. Iroh and Mariah watched over him togather, until sleep over took the young Priestess, hours later Iroh also found sleep. The next morning Zuko was found to be sleepping peacefuly with no sign of the fever, and with that Iroh sent Mariah to a near by shop for her new dress. Reluctent at first, but Iroh gave his word to watch Zuko like a hawk.**

**A few hours went by, Iroh in the kitchen of the new Upper Ring apartment was making breakfast, Mariah had yet to return. Zuko, still groggy from sleep, enterd from another room.**

**"What's that smell?" He asked as Iroh stirred a thick white paste in a steaming pot.**

**"It's jook. I'm sure you wouldn't like it." Iroh answered doubtfully as Zuko bowed over the pot, inhaling, causing Iroh to step back.**

**"Actually, it smells delicious. I'd love a bowl, Uncle." Zuko said pleasantly. The Prince picked up and held out a bowl.**

**"Now that your fever is gone, you seem different somehow." Iroh said suspiciously as he ladled the paste like stew into the proffered bowl.**

**"It's a new day. We've got a new apartment, new furniture, and today's the grand opening of your new tea shop. Things are looking up Uncle." Zuko said optimistically as he moved to the table.**

**Sipping from the bowl and looking out an open window. Iroh's concerned look melted into a pleased smile at his nephew's new attitude.**

**"I'm home!" Mariah called out. She entered the room with Zuko and Iroh dressed in a beautiful robe and gown, perfect for an Upper Ring girl to wear.**

**"How does it look?" She asked.**

**"Perfect! Thats exactly what I was hopeing for! It suites you completely! What do you think nephew?" Iroh desided to test just how much Zuko had differed.**

**"I think you look beautiful Mariah." Zuko answered causing Mariah's face to light up.**

**With a quick glance, a light came on in Irohs mind.**

**"Oh I just remembered I need to check on something downstairs. I'll be right back." And with that he was gone.**

**Mairah looked at Zuko. He held out his right hand to her. Taking it she sat beside him. Zuko placed his bowl on the table and pulled Mariah closer.**

**"You know, your even more beautiful close up." Zuko told her as pulled her in close and shared a kiss. Mariah was more then happy to return it.**

**When the two parted they looked at each other, until Mariah cuddled up to Zuko who sat straight holding the girl he cared for.**

**It was then Iroh returned.**

**"I'm back. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Iroh asked walking in holding a trunk and looking very happy.**

**"No your not Uncle we're just fine." Zuko answered. Iroh then entered in to another room leaving the to alone. Zuko looked at Mariah who's eyes shined at him.**

**For a moment Zuko saw something that caused him to blush. The quick scene of Mariah holding a little moving bundle in her lap, made his heart jump.**

**Back to the moment at hand Mariah looked at him worriedly. He smilled then and kissed her causing her to melt in to the warm feeling.**

**Only thinking of each other, Iroh who appeared in the doorway caught off gaurd ,blushed from the sit, and shut the door.**

**The next day,the little family looked apon Irohs new tea shop. Mariah near the door in her new dress greeted customers with two other women.**

**Zuko stood beside Iroh.**

**"Who thought when we came to this city as refugees, that I'd end up owning my own tea shop. Follow your passion Zuko, and life will reward you." He told his nephew, getting him to look towards Mariah.**

**"Congratulations Uncle." Zuko said cheerfully. He changed the subject quickly as he had turned red looked at Mariah.**

**"I'm very thankful." Iroh answered smiling.**

**"You deserve it. The Jasmine Dragon will be the best tea shop in the city." Zuko spoke confidently as Mariah returned to his side.**

**"No, I'm thankful because you both decided to shared this special day with me." Iroh began placing a hand on Zuko's and Mariah's arm.**

**"It means more than either of you know." Zuko gave his Uncle a warm hug, to his surprise. Mariah smilled at the site.**

**"Now let's make these people some tea." Zuko said enthusiastically as he and Mariah walked off to the back.**

**"Yes! Let's make some tea!" Iroh said eagerly.**

**Life was perfect it seemed for Zuko and Mariah. Zuko continued seeing Mariah in that same scene, but because he was to shy to admit it, he couldn't bring himself to believe she was holding a baby. Iroh too was happy. He praied greatly that with Zuko's new view on life, that his relationship with Mariah would blossom in the right direction. But there budding dreams were only that.**

**Later that evening at the Jasmine Dragon, Zuko sweaped up beside Mariah who wipped a table as Iroh cleared tables behind them. Then a man entered and walked to Iroh.**

**"A message from the royal palace." The man said. He bowed and handed a scroll to Iroh, who reads it with a look of worry. His eyes widen with astonishment.**

**"I...I can't believe it." Iroh said overcome.**

**"What is it Uncle?" Zuko asked walking over, Mairah close behind.**

**"Great news! We've been invited to serve tea to the Earth King!" Iroh said elated.**

**Iroh ran off excitedly towards the rear of the tea house. Zuko watches him go with a smile, then Mariah reached out her hand to Zukos face and pulled him in to a kiss. With a smille the two returned to there cleaning.**

**The next day Zuko and Iroh stood in front of a carriage just outside the royal palace. Iroh is holding a white, ornate box containing his tea set. They both made their way towards the entrance.**

**"Many times, I imagined myself here, at the threshold of the palace. But I always thought I would be here as a conqueror…instead, we are the Earth Kings personal guests, here to serve him tea. Destiny is a funny thing." Iroh said.**

**"It sure is Uncle." Zuko replied cheerfully. "But I do wish Mariah had come with us." Zuko added.**

**"We could not force her. She wished to watch over the shop for us." Iroh said. Little did he know what would soon be apon them.**

**The day went on and the shop closed. Mariah returned to the apartment. She removed the fuller part of her clothing and changed to a dress and robe for the night.**

**Sitting near the window in the kitchen she waited for Zuko and Iroh to return. That was until she heard noise from outside.She looked to see a group of Dai Lee coming towards the apartment, worried she hid herself. With in moments the Dai Lee entered the apartment. They searched about the apartment, finding realy nothing at all, not even Mariah. She concealed herself well and listened.**

**"Will Princess Azula be please that we found nothing?" The third Dai Lee in the room asked.**

**"We found nothing of interest, there is no problem." The Leader of the three answered.**

**It was then a fire blast came from the back wall knocking the three down. From the smoke Mariah appeared. She ripped the bandage form her rist and revealed her birthmark.**

**"I am Mariah High Priestess of The Fire Nation! Take me to Azula!"**

**The palace was covered in Dai Lee as Mariah walked protected by the three Dai Lee from the apartment. They entered the thrownroom to Azula sitting on the Earth Kings Thrown.**

**"So, what did you bring me from my dear brothers little home away from home?" Azula asked.**

**"Me." Mariah answered stepping out from behind the lead Dai Lee and towards Azula.**

**"Mariah? Your alive?" Azula said stuned. "Everone leave us now!" Azula ordered and all Dai Lee quickly left.**

**"Mariah you don't know how thrilled I am right now knowing your alive. After the north pole attack failed horribly, your dissapearence caused a great pain in the hearts of our homeland." Azula said walking closer.**

**"If he were still among the living, I would have a great many words for the late Admiral Zhao as he did lead to my dissapearence trying to kill me." Mariah spoke uneasy.**

**"I'll be sure to tell my father of that. But for now thats in the past We are in the here and now Mariah. The Fire Nation has at last taken The Great City of Ba Sing Se." Azula said grinning.**

**A shock of light went through Mariahs mind, a scene of Aang and a sad Katara holding him. Mairah returned to the thrown room, a sick dizzyness surrounded her.**

**"Whats the matter?" Azula asked.**

**"I don't know." Mariah said as she fell to the floor.**

**Mariah felt strange, no longer feeling ill, but strange. She opened her eyes to a lavish room, and to herself in a grand bed. She sat up and found herself cleaned and dressed in sleeping robes.**

**"Priestess how are you doing?" A maid asked.**

**"Fine, thank you. Where am I?" Mairah asked.**

**"The Princess asked for you to be given the best treatment we could offer you to make you feel comfertable and travel able. Would you like anything?" She ended with a question.**

**"Yes, find me Prince Zuko?"**

**"We shall send someone for you Priestess, shall I help you dress?"**

**"Just a robe please."**

**Zuko arrived with in a hafe hour. Greeted at the door by maids, he was lead in to the sitting room. There at the window was Mariah in a royal bed robe.**

**"Priestess, Prince Zuko is here." A maid annouced and with in moments all the maid had left the room.**

**"Mariah.." Zuko broke the silence as he walked closer.**

**"Uncle.. Uncle is in jail?" Mairah asked.**

**"...Yes." Zuko answered now beside her.**

**Mariah began to cry in anger throwning herself at Zuko beating his chest with her fists.**

**" What did you do?!..What did..You Do!..." She wanted to hate Zuko, she knew something had to of happened with Azula here and the scene of the Avatar.**

**But her anger subsided and she began to cry in Zuko's chest. He embrassed her tight as the two fell to floor on there knees.**

**It took a few hours but Mariah calmed herself. Zuko sat with her on a curved couch covered in pillows holding each other. He comferted her in his arms and soothed her pain. It was then a knock came from the door and then it opened.**

**"Knock knock, anyone home?" Ty Lee asked sticking her head in to the room. Mariah looked up.**

**"Ty Lee?" Mariah asked.**

**"Mariah it is you! I'm so happy! Aww you two look so cute!" Ty Lee said.**

**"Well I'm happy to see your feeling better Mariah. Father wouldn't forgive me if anything happened to you, right after being found alive, only for something to happen to you agian." Azula said following Ty Lee.**

**"She means shes happy you didn't croak." Mai added.**

**"Thats it!" Azula replied.**

**"Oh no thats terrible! You shouldn't say things like that." Ty Lee said.**

**"What do you three want? Mariah's resting." Zuko spoke out.**

**"Oh calm down Zu-zu, we only came to check on Mariah and tell you that we'll be leaving tommorow for home. Just thought you'd like to know, good night you two." Azula and the girls walked out of the room shutting the doors on the way out.**

**Mariah and Zuko went back to there peacful night. Before long the two became tired.**

**"You should sleep." Zuko said as he and Mariah stood near a cart taking away empty bowls from there dinner.**

**"You too. Please bring Prince Zuko sleep attire, he will be staying with me tonight." Mariah ordered a maid.**

**"Mariah?" Zuko said blushing. Mariah only smilled a sweet smille. With in a hafe hour Zuko returned to the bedroom dressed for sleep. Mariah already under the covers waited for him. The two moved close in the center of the bed and held each other.**

**From Azula's room she watched the lights go out.**

**" This is better then I thought." Azula said.**

**" What is?" Ty Lee asked from the couch.**

**" Getting Zuko home Ty Lee. Seeing as he's in a very deep relationship with the Priestess, getting him to return home will be like taking candy from a baby." Azula answered.**

**"They do make a cute couple. Sorry Mai." Ty Lee said looking towards Mai.**

**"What ever." Mai answered.**


	16. The Return Home

**The next morning Zuko and Mariah awoke togather. **

**They only wanted to stay in each others arms for a few more hours, but it couldn't be helped. **

**The day was spent getting ready for there trip home. Mariah had already planned to where the clothes she had, home. But with in hours a messenger from Azula's ship arrived with Holy Robes. **

**As the Priestess was like a member of the royal family it was custom for Holy Robes to be stored in Royal Fire Nation ships in the event the Priestess was on board.**

**At sunset Mariah got her last sight of Iroh. Then she and the group of five entered the Royal ship, and headed home.**

**Night had fallen and Zuko stood at the edge of the deck. The moon shined brightly through the clouds, making it easy to see.**

**"Zuko, Are you alright? Mariah asked walking up behind him.**

**"I've got a lot on my mind. It's been so long. Over three years since I was home. I wonder what's changed. I wonder how I've changed." Zuko told her.**

**" Thats for you to answer Zuko." Mariah began as she wrapped her arms around Zuko. " No matter what has or will happen. I'm happy I'm with you."**

**Zuko turned and pulled Mariah closer and shared a deep kiss. Once parted Zuko embrassed Mariah and the two stood togather looking out on the water.**

**By morning the ship had returned to the Fire Nation capital city and harbor.**

**Two twin older women Lo and Li, sat atop of a very high balcony of the royal plaza faced a large crowd of Fire Nation citizens. Behind them was a large archway filled with flames. The two spoke in unison.**

**"Your Princess Azula, clever and beautiful, disguised herself as the enemy and entered the Earth Kingdom's capital. In Ba Sing Se she found her brother, Zuko, and together, they faced the Avatar. And the Avatar fell, and the Earth Kingdom fell!"**

**"Azula's agents quickly overtook the entire city. They went to Ba Sing Se's Great Walls, and brought them down!"**

**"The armies of the Fire Nation surged through the wall and swarmed over Ba Sing Se, securing our victory!"**

**"Now the heroes have returned home. Your princess, Azula!"**

**Azula appeared throught the flames and walked towards the edge of the balcony, the crowd cheers in happiness at her.**

**"And after three long years, your prince has returned. Zuko!"**

**Zuko now in royal attire appeared and walked out onto the balcony and faced the crowd. The Fire Nation citizens cheered for him as he sullenly gazed over the crowd.**

**"And now we a greatly pleased to inform you all here at this day, that a great treasure has been found alive." The sisters began as a figure appeared comming through the flames.**

**"Citizens of the Fire Nation rejoyce in the return of our beloved and beautiful treasure. High Priestess Mariah!"**

**Mariah dressed in full long Holy Royal white, red, and gold robes and gown, her hair up in a bun dressed with ornaments appeared to the crowed which roared with happiness. She stood in the center, Zuko close to her left, and Azula off to the right. Azula gave her normal smile with closed eyes, as Zuko and Mariah retained there sullenly gaze togather over the crowd.**

**Returning to the palace, Mariah was sepparated from Zuko.**

**Hours went by, and at this time Mariah stood at her balcany in white night gown and black and red robe, her hair down and free and it was easy to see it was oddly naturaly wavey. With a board longing look on her face she looked out on to the night sky when a knock came from her door.**

**She listened as a nurse maid opened the door.**

**"Prince Zuko?!" She asked slightly stunned in a quiet tone.**

**"I's like to speak to the Priestess please." Zuko stated.**

**"Y-yes..O-of course. Please come in." The young woman bowed and opened the door.**

**"Thank you." Zuko said walking in to the room.**

**"Would you like anything Prince?" The maid asked.**

**" No, thank you." Zuko answered and the maid left through the open door, closing it from behind.**

**Zuko looked around the room. He began to wonder where Mariah was.**

**Thats when he felt a presence and turned to see Mariah leaning aganst the entrance to balcany. She looked at him romanticly.**

**Her beauty was intence at that moment, so much so that Zuko blushed a deep red.**

**Mariah pushed off from the wall and walked towards Zuko. He inturn walked towards her, and they met in the middle.**

**With in moments of reaching each other they embrassed.**

**"I was worried about you." Zuko said.**

**"I was worried about you too." Mariah replied.**

**The to released slightly and looked at each other.**

**"What happened in the last few hours?" Zuko asked.**

**"Nothing important. Except the fact that since I stepped foot in to the holy wing I've refussed grandsons, sons, and nephews of the Military and Nazy, including three Generals and four Admirals, for the approval of courtship." Mariah answered looking annoyed and away.**

**"What! Tell who they are!" Zuko demanded. It was easy to see that he wasn't to happy about what Mariah had just told him.**

**"Calm down Zuko." Mariah said sweetly placing her hands on Zuko's face.**

**"By now you should already know that my intire being belongs to you. No one is to have me but you my love."**

**"Mariah.."**

**The two relaxed and soon found themselves in a deep and very passion filled kiss.**


	17. The Beach

**The sea was calm that was until a giant Sea Lion burst through the surface with a shrill cry. Looking back it was revealed that the Sea Lion was pulling a Fire Nation Ship. On deck it was clear to see Ty Lee and Azula, Mai sat peacfuly on cushions under a red canopy, and Zuko stood beside Mariah.**

"I'm so excited to spend the weekend on Ember Island.It's gonna be great to hang out on the beach and do nothing." Ty Lee said resting her hands behind her head closing her eyes with a satisfied smile.

"Doing nothing is a waste of time. We're being sent away on a forced vacation. I feel like a child." Zuko stated as he staired out to sea, Mariah placing her head on his shoulder.

"Lighten up. So dad wants to meet with his advisors alone…without anyone else around. Don't take it personally." Azula repiled

"Doesn't your family have a house on Ember Island?‌" Ty Lee asked gesturing to Azula.  
"We used to come every summer when we were kids." Azula answered turning toward Ty Lee.  
"That must've been fun!" Ty Lee said enthused.

"That was a long time ago." Zuko said as Mariah placed her hand on his right arm.

**Soon at the island coastline the view revealed small docks and extravagant stilted Fire Nation beach bungalows. On a smaller dock where two twin figures. **

**The Fire Nation Boat moved toward that dock as the five teens gazed out at the approaching Island. **

**The twin figures Li and Lo stood on the dock. The five teens standing on the boat with Li and Lo waiting in the foreground to greet them.**

"Welcome to Ember Island, kids." The twins said togather. 

**Upward from Li and Lo's dock was a small shabby beach cottage. Azula, Ty Lee, Mai and Zuko looked displeased and skeptical, but Mariah was all smilles, as she had never been to Ember Island before.**

**The group followed the twins in through green curtains, Azula first, followed by Ty Lee and Mai, with Zuko and Mai standing together, as they entered the ornate tropical room filled with ornate trinkets in the foreground.**

"It smells like old lady in here." Zuko stated.  


**"Gee, I wonder why." Mai replied sarcastically as Mariah giggled.**

Ty Lee walked over and looked at a painting of two young twins, twins standing back to back in a symmetrical seductive pose.

"Who are these two beautiful women‌?" Ty Lee asked.

"Can't you tell?" The twins asked in return striking the identical seductive pose from the painting. "It's Li/Lo and me."

The five teens stand looking on, confused and slightly disgusted, in the background. Zuko covered his mouth to prevent himself from getting sick. 

**Now in sleeping courters Ty Lee lied back on to a maroon printed bead spread.**

**"Ooh, I love this seashell bedspread!" Ty Lee said snuggling against the pillow.  
**

**"Are you serious‌ It looks like the beach threw up all over it." Mai replied.**

"We know you're upset that you were forced to come here this weekend. But Ember Island is a magical place. Keep an open mind." Li said. 

**"Give it a chance…" Lo continued.  
**

**" …and it can help you understand yourselves and each other. The beach has a special way of smoothing even the most ragged edges." As the sisters talked Li grabbed one of the smooth stones resting on a table. Li passed the smooth stone to her sister who rubbed it's surface. **

**Ty Lee rejoined the group and Azula yawns. Then in an identical series of motions, they clap and strip off their robes, revealing their elderly bodies in swimwear.**

**" Time to hit the beach!" The two said as Mariah covered Zuko's eyes with her hand.  
**

**The group reached the black crescent shaped coastline, surrounded by green flatland cliffs. The beach was scattered with people and red and yellow beach tents. There were some smaller beach bungalows, as well as some larger, more magnificent properties interspersed around the cliff face. **

**Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, Zuko, and Mariah walked along the beach, through crowds of beach-goers. Azula and Ty Lee walked only covered by there suites, Mai under an Umbrella, and Mariah, with her hair down in wazey form, togather with Zuko shared an umbrella. Suddenly, Azula crushed a sandcastle and look triumphant over the castle she had just crushed, Ty Lee stands next to her smiling.**

"Ahh!" The Young Boys scampered away in fear as Azula kicked their sand pale after them.  


**Mai sat under her umbrella near Azula.**

**Mariah and Zuko sat huddled together under there umbrella. They watched a teen boy set up Ty Lee's beach things, and the small children runing by laughing. Mariah moved the sand around and found a good sized pretty shell. Zuko noticing looked to the side of them at a larger seashell, which he picked up.**

"Here...This is for you." Zuko said sweetly bringing the shell towards Mariah. 

**"Oh it's beautiful!" Mariah said taking it in her hands.**

**"Then you like it?" Zuko asked happily.**

**"Of course!" Mariah answered bringing the shell to her chest. She picked up the other shell in her right hand and tossed it.**

**"I won't need that one anymore." Mariah said happily.**

The shell landing next to a robust Fire Nation Teen boy. He surveyed the beach and caught sight of Ty Lee who was still being shaded by the other, not as fit, thin Fire Nation Teen Boy. 

**Ty Lee flipped her hair and laughed as sparkles twinkle around her. The robust Teen boy gawk stupidly then blushed smiling.The thiner Teen Boy patiently shaded Ty Lee smiling. Suddenly the robust Teen crouched in front of him and presented the Shell discarded by Mariah to Ty Lee.**

"Wow, thanks. This is so pretty." Ty Lee told him taking the Shell.  


**"Not as pretty as you are." He replied as he crouched in front of the thinner Teen Boy who looked a little angry.  
**

**"That shell's not so great!" The thinner Teen Boy said as he moved to the side to get a closer look at the shell.  
**

**"Ahem, shade... shade!" Ty Lee said with sun in her eyes.**

Maraih sat under the umbrella and watched Ty Lee's event, Zuko walked up holding two ice-cream cones and joined her under the umbrella.

**I thought since it's so hot... Here." Zuko said handing her an ice cream cone.  
**

**"Thank you." Mariah said taking the ice cream and tasting it. "Oh Zuko remebered my favorite flavor!" Mariah said turning to Zuko.**

**"Sweet Red Bean right. You've liked that since we were kids, how could forget." Zuko said getting close to Mariah as she happily lick the ice cream.**

A few feet away a Fire Nation girl flies forward toward a ball and hits it with her hand. She and other Fire Nation teens were playing volley ball in a circular court. Azula watched looking on in the foreground, smirking menacingly.

Azula stood looking at the game, Mai next to her and Mariah and Zuko sat under the umbrella behind her. In the background Ty Lee was being fanned and worshipped by, now three Fire Nation Teen Boys, the first two and now a more attractive boy. 

**"Hey, beach bums, we're playing next.Ty lee, get over here now!" Azula yells.**

Ty Lee rolled off her towel into a handstand and walked over on her hands, smiling. 

**Zuko, stood up suddenly and throwing off his shirt. The wind blows his hair and a flock of birds fly by dramatically in the background. Four Fire Nation teen girls cooing, giggling and blushing over Zuko, as little pink hearts float upward behind them. **

**Mariah then removed, though almost transparent in some places, her cover all revealing a white and gold halter top, matching knee length split skirt, and white mid thigh shorts swimsuit. The sun only added to her beauty which caused a group of Fire Nation Teen Boys to drool. **

**Azula, Mai, Ty Lee and Zuko huddled together, Mariah happily stood to the side as a cheerleader seeing as Ty Lee was busy.**

"See that girl with the silly pigtails‌.When she runs towards the ball, there's just the slightest hesitation of her left foot. I'm willing to bet a childhood injury has weakened her. Keep serving the ball to her left and we'll destroy her, and the rest of her team. Dismissed!" Azula stated looking menacing.

The game began, Azula who threw the ball up towards the sun, then launched it toward the other team, who misses it completely. Zuko slides for the ball and kicks it up into the air. Azula runs toward it, spins around and smacks it toward the pig-tailed girl who dives but misses. 

**The ball flies over a crowd of Fire Nation teens and lands next to two Fire Nation Teen boys, Ruon Jian and Chan, who now notice the game.**

**Ty Lee zooming through the air towards the ball, kicks it and then lands like a tight ropewalker on the net. Ruon Jian and Chan looking amused. **

**"Great landing Ty Lee! Keep it going guys!" Mariah called out.**

**Mai running toward the ball hit it with her knee. Ruon Jian and Chan looking even more amused and impressed. Azula runs up Zuko's back, propelling herself into the air, kicking the ball with all her power. The ball zooms towards the ground catching flame. The ball lands in a fiery explosion, setting fire to the net.**

Yes, we defeated you for all time! You will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation!" Azula said sinisterly.

**The others including Mariah stood with Azula who turns casually toward them. **

**"Well, that was fun." Shes states.**

That was when Chan and Ruon Jian approach Ty lee and Mai.

"I'm having a party tonight.You should come by." Chan said. 

**"Sure...I love parties!" Ty Lee said turning toward them.**

"Your other friend can come, too." Ruon Jian said indicating Mariah.

Ty Lee smiling innocently as Azula approaches them.

"What about me and my brother?‌ Aren't you going to invite us‌? You don't know who we are, do you?" ‌Azula asked crossing her arms in displeasure. As Ruon Jian and Chan, look at one another skeptically.  


**"Don't you know who we are‌ We're Chan and Ruon Jian." Chan said giving a cool smile. **

**"Yeah." Ruon Jian added.**

Azula and Ty Lee looked pleased as Zuko walked forward, fists clinched angrily, he wasn't about to let anyone flirt with Mariah under his watch. Azula puts her arm out to stop him.

"But fine, you're invited. Just so you know though, some of the most important teenagers in the Fire Nation are gonna be at this party so...try and act normal." Chan said with a raised eyebrow.

Azula smilled in an evil manner, as her friends stood behind her in the background.

"We'll do our best."

Having returned to Li and Lo's small beach house and dock. Lo, Li, Zuko, Mariah, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee all sat around a hexagonal table on the balcony outside, eating an elaborate meal.

"Why didn't you tell those guys who we were?"‌ Zuko asked.  


**"I guess I was intrigued. I'm so used to people worshipping us." Azula answered.  
**

**"They should." Ty Lee chimed in.  
**

**"Yes, I know, and I love it! But for once, I just wanted to see how people would treat us if they didn't know who we were." Azula replied**

**  
"Like waves washing away the footprints on the sand, Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate. Ember Island reveals the true you." Li and Lo said then they both stood up and clapped twice. They then raised one arm in excitement.**

**"To the party!"  
**

**Now sunset, the group arrived at a large mansion on the Cliffside of Ember Island. Azula knocker on the ornate gold knocker on the large wooden door. The door opened to reveal Chan looking displeased.**

"Um... You're a little early. No one's here yet." He stated

"I heard you telling someone you'd be partying from dusk till dawn. It's dusk so we're here." Azula stated in return looking out at the horizon.

"But that's just an expression." Chan told her.

"We are the perfect party guests. We arrive right on time because we are very punctual." Azula said making a chopping motion with her left hand, hitting her right hand to stick her point.  


**Chan shrugs and gestures for them to come inside. They were lead in to a large entryway, with a large table covered with food at the center.**

**"All right, listen, My dad's an admiral. He has no idea I'm having this party,so don't mess anything up." Chan told them.**

Azula looked menacing as she stood next to Chan.

"That's a sharp outfit, Chan...careful, you could puncture the hull of an Empire-Class Fire Nation Battleship, leaving thousands to drown at sea... because it's so sharp."Azula said looking intense and somewhat crazy.  


**"Um... Thanks." Chan points less enthusiastically at Azula.**

Azula gave an enthusiastic smile, which quickly turned to a frown as Chan walks away. 

**As the group walked through the room Ruon Jian who was combing his hair in a mirror sees Azula and her company walking in the background. He turns toward them.**

"Hey, first ones here, huh‌." Ruon Jian greeted.

**"Pft. He thinks he's so great." Zuko said as he walked with Mariah who giggled at the comment.**

**"Well, what do you think of him‌?" Zuko asked.**

**"He doesn't even measure up to you Zuko. And any case its not looks it's personality that I'm attracted to." Mariah answered.**

**  
"So in other words...?" Zuko asked wanting a little more then her respounce.To that Mariah to a deep breath. **

**"I think he's a selfcentered pretty boy with no chance at a girl with a mind to see that he's a loser with no future to speak off." Mariah answered and began walking away with a smile as Zuko looks at her smilling to her respounce and follows.**

Later the guest arrived and the main room was filled with Fire Nation Teens talking.

**Ty Lee was trying to handle the pressure of the many boys that wished to know who she liked more.Eventualy landing a series of punches and kicks at the huddle of boys,which slowly fell towards the ground after being knocked out.Mariah watched a Ty Lee cartwheeled through her newly cleared path and found Azula**

**She then returned her attention to Zuko beside her. Moving closer to Mariah, Zuko put his arm around her as they sat on a couch.**

" This party isn't what I exspected." Mariah said looking around with an annoyed look.

**"I know."Zuko replied. **

**"I wish something interesting would happen." Mariah stated. It was then Mariah stomach growled.**

**"Oh I hate it when it does that." Mariah said blushing.**

**"Hungry?" Zuko asked.**

**  
"A little." Mariah answered**

**  
"I'll go find you something." Zuko said as he gets up and walks away. **

**Finding a large spread of food Zuko prepared a plate for Mariah. He pocketed a few in a cloth just in case As he moved to walk through the crowd a teen boy accidentally knocks the plate to the ground with an over- zealous gesture.**

**"Oh geez sorry dude!" The boy said.**

**"It's okay I'll get more." Zuko told him.**

**"Were you realy gonna eat all that?" The boy asked.**

**"No, it was for my girlfriend over on the couch." Zuko answered. The boy looks over and sees Mariah sitting peacefuly, until Ruon Jian came over and leaned over to her. **

**"I pray for ya dude." The boy said pointing over to Mariah.**

**Zuko rushed toward them angrily and pushed Ruon Jian away from her.**

**"I've been saved!" Mariah said happily.**

**"Whoa. What are you doing?" Ruon Jian said straightening his hair.**

‌ **  
"Stop bothering my girlfriend!" Zuko said angrly.**

**  
"Relax, it's just a party." Ruon Jian stated approaches Zuko, only to have Zuko push him hard, sending him flying across the room, breaking a giant vase with out breaking a sweat.  
**

**"Oh Zuko your wonderful!" Mariah said jumping in to Zuko's chest as he turned towards her.**

**"Your okay right?" Zuko asked.**

**"I am now. That jerk wouldn't leave even when I ignored him. Oh Zuko your my wonderful ,and far more handsome, braze warrior." Mariah answered lovingly.**

Chan ran over to the broken pieces of vase on the floor.

"Who broke my Nana's vase?!" Chan asked.‌Ruon Jian pointed at Zuko.Which then Chan ran towards and gestured for him to leave immediately.

**"That's it, you're out of here!" Chan said.  
"We were just leaving." Zuko said walking away. **

**Ruon Jian and Chan stood next to each other watching the couple leave.**

"Hey babe you can stay." Ruon Jian said.

**Mariah stopped at the open door. **

**"Sorry boys but if I stay any longer you'll just get burned." Mariah said smirking raising her right hand and snaped her fingers. Ruon Jian hair and Chans pants caught fire. And the two quickly tried to put it out.**

**"Nice." Zuko said slamming the door as he followed Mariah.**

Zuko and Mariah walked down the beach. Zuko looking at Mariah holding his arm who finished off a dumpling he had pocketed earlier. 

**Walking around some rocks Zuko then looked upward towards a large Fire Nation mansion nestled in the mountain face. **

**"Where are we?" Mariah asked.**

**"A memorie I'd like to forget." Zuko answered.**

**The two walked up stone steps until the stood before the doorway to the mansion. **  
**Zuko approached the doors and pulled at the door, only to find it locked. That was until he kicked it open. **

**Inside was a dusty great room. Zuko and Mariah walked up another set of stairs, Mariah opened a window and looked out to the sea as Zuko stood before a family portrait of his father, Mother, Azula and himself sitting together.  
Zuko walked away towards another object. He picked up a circular piece of concrete with a babies hand stamped in it. Placing his own hand on top of the small print.**

**A little later Zuko sat with Mariah on the outside steps looking at his childhood handprint. As Mariah held the handprint Zuko kept his right arm around Mariah's waist.**

**"I can't believe you were this small once." Mariah said cuddling close to Zuko.  
**

**Then foots steps were heard.  
"I thought I'd find you two here." Azula said appearing on the path.**

"Those summers we spent here seem so long ago. So much has changed." Zuko said. 

**"Come down to the beach with e on, this place is depressing." Azula said gesturing to leave as she walked down the path.**

As Zuko and Mariah followed her, Mariah slipped the handprint in to her coat sleeve. Down on the beach Zuko, Mariah and Azula found Mai and Ty Lee.

It seemed like a normal gathering until a cold breeze came throught.

**"Ooh thats freezing." Ty Lee said shivering.**

**"It was a little chilly." Mariah replied.**

**"I'll make a fire.There's plenty of stuff to burn in there." Zuko said turning towards the mansion. **

****

As the fire burned Zuko threw in the family portrait.

**  
"What are you doing‌?" Ty Lee asked.**

**  
"What does it look like I'm doing?"‌ Zuko replied.**

"But it's a painting of your family." Ty Lee said. 

**"You think I care."‌ Zuko said.**

**"I think you do." Ty Lee told him. **

**  
"You don't know me, so why don't you just mind your own business!" Zuko told her turning away. **

**"I know you." Ty Lee said softly looking down.**

"No, you don't." Zuko said walking towards Mariah who sat on a log near Azula. "The only one here who knows me is Mariah, you're stuck in your little Ty Lee world where everything's great all the time." Zuko said, Mariah smilling a nervous smille.

"Zuko, leave her alone." Mai said in her normal tone.

**  
"'I'm so pretty, look at me. I can walk on my hands, whoo!'" Zuko said mocking Ty Lee, as he performed a hand stand. **

**"Circus freak!" Zuko ended as he let himself fall to the sand. Azula laughing.  
**

**"Yes, I'm a circus freak. Go ahead and laugh all you want. You wanna know why I joined the circus!"‌ **

**"Here we go." Azula chimes in.**

"Do you have any idea what my home life was like, growing up with six sisters who look exactly like me‌? It was like, I didn't even have my own name. I joined the circus because I was scared of spending the rest of my life as part of a matched set. At least, I'm different now. Circus freak is a compliment!" 

**"Guess that explains why you need 10 boyfriends, too." Mai said.**

"I'm sorry, what?" Ty Lee asked ‌angrily. 

**"Attention issues. You couldn't get enough attention when you were a kid, so you're trying to make up for it now."**

"Well, what's your excuse, Mai‌ You were an only child for 15 years, but even with all that attention, your aura is this dingy, pasty, gray..." Ty Lee responded.

"I don't believe in auras." Mai replied.

"Yeah, you don't believe in anything." Zuko told her.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry I can't be as high-strung and crazy as the rest of you."

"Mai your always keeping all your feelings bottled up inside.I mean Ty Lee just called your aura dingy, I wouldn't be very happy about that if she said it to me." Mariah said. ‌  


**"So then what do you want me to do?‌ You want a teary confession about how hard my childhood was‌, well, it wasn't. I was a rich only child who got anything I wanted. As long as I behaved...and sat still…and didn't speak unless spoken to...My mother said I had to keep out of trouble.We had my Dad's political career to think about." Mai said. **

**"Well, that's it, then.You had a controlling mother who had certain expectations, and if you strayed from them you were shut down. That's why you're afraid to care about anything, and why you can't express yourself." **

**"You want me to express myself‌? Leave me alone!" Mai yelled with emotion.**

"I bet that made you feel better." Zuko said.

**"No not realy." Mai said.**

**  
"Whats roung with you?! Why can't you just admit what your feeling!" Zuko yelled.**

**"Is it realy so bad not to show feelings? Not everyone can be Mariah, Zuko." Mai stated.**

**"What's that suppost to mean?!" Zuko yelled again.**

**  
"Calm down, you guys. This much negative energy is bad for your skin. You'll totally break out." Ty Lee told them in a gentle voice.  
**

**"Bad skin‌...Normal teenagers worry about bad skin. I don't have that luxury. My father decided to teach me a permanent lesson on my face." Zuko told he pointing toward his scar.**

"Sorry, Zuko, I..." Ty Lee apoligized nervously.

Mariah watches Zuko with a worried look.

"For so long, I thought that if my dad accepted me, I'd be happy. I'm back home now, my dad talks to me. Huh, he even thinks I'm a hero. I'm dating the my bestfriend who's also the High Priestess of the intire Nation. Everything should be perfect, right‌ I should be happy now, but I'm not. I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why." Zuko vented.  


**"There's a simple question you need to answer then.Who are you angry at?" Azula asked.‌  
**

**"No one,I'm just angry." Zuko answered looking down.  
**

**"Yeah, who are you angry at, Zuko?" Mai asked.‌  
**

**"Everyone... I don't know." Zuko answered. Mariah watched him cover his ears in frustration. And soon Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee continued to harp at him.  
**

**"Is it Dad?‌" -Azula  
**

**"No, no!"  
**

**"Your uncle?" -Ty Lee‌  
**

**"Me?"‌ -Azula**

No, no... No, no.  


**"Then who‌? Who are you angry at? -Mai‌**

Mariah watch Zuko as she covered her chest looking scared.

"Answer the question, Zuko." Azula demanded sternly.  


**"Talk to us." Ty lee pleaded.**

Zuko looked confused and frightened. Mariah held herself tighter, her eyes closed.

"Come on, answer the question." Mai said.  


**"Come on, answer it." Azula said again.**

"I'm angry at myself!!" Zuko yelled throwing his arms down the campfire bursting into a column of flame. 

**A spark lighting Mariah's Holy State, much like the Avatar state. The girls covered their eyes to protect themselves from the fire. When the fire burned out Mariah's blue glow was there only bright light.. **

**"Mariah?" Zuko asked.**

**  
"Oh goodness." Ty Lee said covering her mouth.**

**"The Holy State." Mai said.**

**Azula watched speechless.**

**Mariah sat slightly leaned forward her body engulfed in what looked like blue fire, small parts of her hair and cloths, even skin looked as if it was gently burning. Her eyes glowing with an exspretionless look on her face‌.  
**

**"Mariah!" Zuko called to her dashing to her. **

**With in moment of holding her in his arms Mariah returned to normal.**

**"Well that was exciting." Azula spoke. The other looked at her.**

**"What? It was." She defended.**

**As Zuko went to speak,but Mariah covered his mouth with her right hand.**

**"No more arguments. I don't think I can take it." Mariah told him.**

**"Mariah I'm sorry." Zuko said softly.**

**"It's not your fault Zuko. It's mine for being in tuned to your emotions. It's a Priestesses curse when she cares for someone so much." Mariah told him gently.**

**Zuko pulled Mariah closer and kissed her. Azula claps, causing them to separate and turn toward her.**

"Well, those were wonderful performances, everyone." Azula said still clapping slowly. 

**  
"I guess you wouldn't understand, would you, Azula‌. Because you're just so perfect." Zuko told her sarcastically. **

**  
"Well, yes, I guess you're right. I don't have sob stories like all of you. I could sit here and complain how our mom liked Zuko and Mariah more than me, but I don't really care. My own mother...thought I was a monster. She was right, of course, but it still hurt." Azula stated.**

**"By the way..What about our treasured High Priestess. Surely Mariah you have some thing to contribute to all this." Azula added. **

**"What is there to add. You all say bad things about your lives, and the only one I can understand is Zuko. I have no parents, or sisters, or brothers, or anyone. The truth is I'd give anything to have any problem that either of you have, if it meant I'd have a family." Mariah stated.**

**"You do have family. You've got me." Zuko told her. The two smille at each other and hug,  
**

**"What Lo and Li said came true. The beach did help us learn about ourselves. I feel all smoothed. I'll always remember this." Ty Lee chimmed.**

"You know what would make this trip really memorable‌?" Azula asked looking devious.

**Returning to a firmilar mansion, Chan opened the door of his house. The party still going on behind him. He looked very confused at the sit in front of him.**

"We've got some bad news, Chan." Azula stated.

"Party's over." Zuko and Mariah said togather.

Suddenly an antique vase smashed on to the floor. Zuko was seen kicking a table full of food in half as party-goers run away screaming. At this time Chan was full of fear. Mai threw a knife down a wall cutting five tapestries in half at once.

**Back with Chan ,who was still in shock, looked up suddenly to where Ty Lee crouched in the rafters. She swings down and pulls down two chandeliers which come crashing to the floor.**

**All Chan could go was sob with Azula standing behind him. Her arms crossed looking pleased.**

**Mariah stood holding a flame in her hands. Spreading her hands the ball became a complete circle around her pushing it way outward spinning. Rasing her arms up to the air the flames in circling her body exploited into the flaming heart shape, the same as her birth mark, on to the ceiling.**

**Outside Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, and Zuko linked arm in arm, Mariah held by Zuko's right arm around her close to him, were very pleased with themselves. **

**As the mansion they once stood in was now ingulfed in flames.**


	18. The Time Line to Destiny

**After the return home from the beach a few days went by. Now the middle of the night Zuko in his room, slept on his side. Footsteps were heard in the hallway outside his door. The sound woke him and he immiditly rushed to the hall to investigate. Opening the door, he saw a mysterious cloaked figure disappear down the hall. As Zuko gazed down the hall, a strong breeze blew through the drapes of the hall. Zuko started off after the figure but was distracted by a scroll placed upright in the hall. Surprised, Zuko picked up the scroll and begins to read it.**

**"You need to know the story of your great-grandfather's demise. It will reveal your own destiny."**

**Zuko closed the scroll. Intrigued, he stared down the hallway. The drapes are still rustling.  
**

**Later the next day Zuko stood in a large and impressive hall, full of paintings of Fire Nation Royalty. He stood before one of the portraits.**

**"It's never too early for a sitting with the court painter, Zuko. Make sure he gets your good side." Azula suggestion sarcastically as she passed by Zuko.**

**Zuko glints away from his sister, clearly upset with his sister's off color comment. Suddenly his face changes. He turns to speak to her as she continues down the hall.**

**"Wait. I need to ask you something. What do you remember about our Great-Grandfather's history?" ‌ He asked**

**"Ah, Zuko. It's so strange how your mind works.Fire Lord Sozin began the war, of course. He spent his early years secretly preparing for it, but he was as patient as he was clever. He famously waited for the comet, later renamed Sozin's comet, and used its power to launch his full-scale invasion of the world. In the end, he died a very old and successful man." Azula answered.**

**"But how did he die?"‌ Zuko asked confused.  
**

**"Didn't you pay any attention in school, Zuko‌ He died peacefully, in his sleep. He was ancient." Azula answered as she walked away.**

**Time went on and Zuko in his room, laid on his back on his bed, Mariah by his side relaxing. Zuko rolled over on his side and stares at the puzzling scroll. He picks up the scroll and reads it to himself again.**

**"What does it mean.?" He asked frustrated. Annoyed, he tosses the scroll aside.It lands on his bedside lantern. Mariah moves closer to him and puts her arms around him. Zuko pulling Mariah closer and kissed her neck, making her blush.**

**Looking over at the scroll Mariah watched the light from within the lantern shine through the parchment. It revealed a secret message.**

**"Zuko look!" Mariah gasped.**

**The couple released each other allowing Zuko to grab the scroll from atop the lantern. **

**"The Fire Sages keep the secret history in the Dragon Bone Catacombs." Zuko read allowed. **

**After reading Zuko walked to cloak and boots. Before he went left to find more on his clue, he returned Mariah to her room.**

**Met by her nurse maids, Mariah was dressed for bed. Once dressed the maids were dismissed Mariah entered her bedchamber and retired to her plush bed and praied for Zuko to find what he was looking for soon falling to sleep.**

**A mist appeared around a blue flame which grow larger. **

**"Maraih, it's time you learned the history of Fire Lord Sozin. You need to understand how the war began, to help you on your future." Cologne appeared in full form from the blue flame. Mariah stood in Holy Robes in front of her.**

**"Yes Lady Cologne." Mariah replied bowing.**

**"Come along little one." Cologne said walking in to the mist, Mariah following.  
**

**Then Mariah found herself in a lush and green Fire Nation Courtyard. **

**Two young firebenders a tall boy and a shorter boy were sparing as a young girl sat under a tree and watched. **

**The young men exchange fire blasts in an impressive display of firebending.**

**While they spared, the shorter boy noticed that the tall boys feet were too close to the tree root, where the girl sat.. He smiled, and uses this to his advantage he stepped up his attack to drive the tall boy back, causing him to trip and fall back. **

**As the tall boy fell, the shorter boy grabbed him by the shirt to keep him from falling. While he holds him, he raises his hand as if to fire blast, but instead he lets the tall boy fall to the ground. The young girl laughing.**

**"Looks like I win again, Roku." The short boy said smiling, as he extended his hand to help young Roku to his feet.  
**

**"Are you kidding‌. The tree root did all the work.Nice one, Sozin." Roku got back to his feet, and pats Sozin on the shoulder to praise his clever maneuver. **

**"Come on that was genius and you know it Roku!" The girl said standing.**

**"Aww come on Cologne, your making me blush." Sozin said blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.**

**"I didn't know you were friends with Fire Lord Sozin and Avatar Roku‌!" Mariah stated surprised.  
**

**"Back then, they were just Prince Sozin and Roku, and they were my best friends." Cologne said.**

**Roku, Cologne, and Sozin left the courtyard as lovely young Fire Nation girl walks past the friends. Roku stares at her and blushes. Sozin and Cologne noticed.**

**"Say something to her." Sozin said nudging Roku.**

**Roku walks after the young woman. He raises his hand and attempts to greet her.**

**"Uh...ahhh." Embarrassed, and overcome by her presence, Roku sighs and puts his hands on his head and falls back onto the ground. Sozin sits down next to him and sprinkle's blades of grass onto Roku's face, as Cologne put her arms around Sozins shoulders and giggled at the grass on Roku's face.**

**"Love is hard when you're young." Cologne stated  
**

**"You don't have to tell me." Mariah replied.  
**

**" It gets better for Roku, but for me it was not to be. My feelings for Sozin came to late." Cologne said.**

**"You were in love with Prince Sozin?" Mariah asked.**

**"Yes..As Priestesses before me, my fate did not include the love of the Fire Nation Prince. Now lets get going. We have a party to attend." Cologne answered as the surroundings changed to a lovely outdoor celebration in a courtyard. Cheerful golden lanterns are strung above a large crowd of Fire Nation citizens. **

**"Whose party is this?" Mariah asked.‌  
**

**"Sozin, Roku, and I shared many things, including our birthdays." Cologne answered.**

**Roku, Prince Sozin, and Cologne stood at the top of the a staircase. As they walk down the stairs, Roku's love interest watchef Roku, then looks down and blushes. Her friend leans over her shoulder and giggles. Roku noticed the young woman's interest and blushes while he continues down the stairs. Distracted, Roku begins to fall down the stairs. Sozin acts quickly and grabs Roku by the hand, saving him from falling. Roku, composes himself, and blushes again from embarrassment. Sozin and Cologne laugh at their love smitten friend. The moment ends quickly, as the crowd suddenly grows quiet. A group of Fire Nation Sages entered the courtyard. They walked towards Sozin, Roku, and Cologne as she and Sozin hurry down the stairs to meet them.**

**"Did something happen to my father‌?" Sozin asked concerned.  
**

**" No, Prince Sozin. We are not here for you. We are here to announce the identity of the next avatar. It is our honor to serve you, Avatar Roku." The guests are no longer quiet as whispers travel through the crowd.Roku and Sozin, both in shock , Cologne smilling. The Sages bow in respect after making their announcement.**

**Roku, stooding with his jaw dropped, in disbelief. The crowd on the grounds, all bowing. Sozin, who was still in shock himself, looks around at the crowd. Then he quickly turns to kneel before Roku. Cologne walked up the stairs and stood beside Roku atop of the stairs. She calms him done by holding his hand.**

**"Congradulation." She whispers to her Roku as he looks at her, and smilles.**

**"Twelve long years passed before Sozin and I saw Roko again, as he was training in the elements. When he returned, he was a fully realized Avatar, and Sozin and I had changed as well." Cologne said.**

**Roku walked down a long ornate red carpet towards Sozin sitting on his throne.**

**"Sozin, or should I say, Fire Lord." Roku said cheerfully.  
**

**"Customarily, my subjects bow before greeting me, but you're the exception." Sozin replied seriously.**

**A beautiful woman enters the room. Cologne now in her late twentys entered the room with a four year old boy at her side.**

**"Who's that boy?" Mariah asked.**

**"My son. By this time I had given up my feelings for Sozin, for on my twenty third birthday a fire sage who had returned to his family came to me on his own and courted me from a far. I fell for his ever growing love and a year later we married and I gave him a son." Cologne answered as her young self introduced her son to Roku who was greatly favored by the boy.**

**"After all these years, we were still best friends." Cologne began as the mist brought them to a wedding ceremony and celebration in a Fire Nation Courtyard.**

**"And a few months later, I was there for Roku's happiest day.  
**

**" That girl is? Mariah asked as Roku lifts his brides veil.**

**" Ta Min, my first female friend for the years Roku was away. Roku was persistent and when love is real, it finds a way, and being the Avatar didn't hurt his chances with it, either. On wedding days, we look to the future with optimism and joy as I did, and now Roku. But Sozin had his own vision for a brighter future." Cologne stated. **

**"What was that?" Mariah asked.**

**"Sozin took Roku aside and confided in him that he wanted to exstend the Fire Nation and want Roku's help. Roku refused as his training as Avatar gave him great respect for the four nation. Unfortunately, it was many years before I or Roku learned that Sozin had gone ahead with his plan, despite Roku's warning. It was after a fight between Roku and Sozin which caused the collapes of the palace, when I learned of events of a Fire Nation colony in the Earth Kingdom. Sozin and Roku didn't speak or see each other for 25 years after the battle, only to me in letters and special events such as the birth of my daughter. Roku spent most of his spare time at his home. It was then one night I was awoke by a strange feeling. Roku's island was 100 miles away, but I as the volcano erupted I could still feel it rumbling and see the black plume of smoke. I had never seen anything like that catastrophe. I was overwhelmed with happiness to know that Sozin went to help Roku but..." Cologne paused.**

**Her living self was seen standing on a balcany looking towards Roku's Island, when a blue spark zolted through her and sent her in a momentary Holy State.**

**"That day I hated Sozin until the day I died. The day when Roku as a spirte said goodbye to the only person he could, me in my Holy State. But I also saw the birth of the new Avatar. An adorable baby boy." **

**The mist took them to a soothing bright light flooded room. A chubby, smiling infant held by a sister nun of the Air Nomads held up the baby to the light while the infant's parents stood in the shadows to the right of the nun.**

**"Thats Aang. He so cute!" Mariah said  
**

**"Aang will bring peace and restore balance in the world soon. But then with Roku gone, and the great comet returning, the timing was perfect for Sozin to change the world. He knew the next avatar would be born an air nomad. So he wiped out the air temples. But somehow, the Aang eluded him. Sozin wasted the remainder of his life searching in vain. He believed Aang was hiding out of fear somewhere. The Fire Nation's greatest threat…the last airbender, the worlds last hope. By the time Sozin past away I had been pasted for some time. For 100 years there was no Avatar and no High Priestess. The spirtes with held the Priestesses power for as long as the could, but with one slip you were born to Mao. Aang will need your help soon Mariah. You and your destiny must be ready..." Cologne disappeared in the mist.**

**"Lady Cologne? Lady Cologne?!" Mariah called, but to no answer.**

**Mariah awoke in her bed. She moved to a balcany with a lantern and wait for a few hours. This was a sign for Zuko. She knew when he was in the Palace, and she knew that on night when he whould sneak away she would place the lantern out for him to know to come to her. And again he did.**

**Walking inside of her bed chamber looking sad, Zuko jumped the balcany, which caused the flame to go out.**

**"Zuko!" Mariah called running to him. The two held each other for a moment until Mariah lead Zuko to her bed.**

**The two sat and Zuko told Mariah of what he learned.**

**"Your kidding? To Avatar Roku? Thats the most shocking thing I've ever heard!" Mariah replied to Zuko's statement.**

**"Yeah it's true. I've kept you long enough, you should sleep." Zuko said standing.**

**Mariah stopped him from leaving by embrassing his back.**

**"Stay here..." Mariah said softly.**

**"Are you sure? If my Father finds out..." Zuko began turning to Mariah only to be cut off by her finger on his lips.**

**"I just want you with me right now. Very much." Mariah told him blushing.**

**The two broke away. Mariah returned to the bed as Zuko removed his boots and cloak. **

**He felt uneasy in the bed made only for a person of holy standing. That was until Mariah cuddled close to him, and his mind was at eased as the two feel alseep.**

**Easy to say that when Mariah's maids found them it was a great sight to be fold. The two left alone, only for the nurse maids to rejoyce.**

**Apon waking the two were confussed at the fact that no one seemed to say anything. They went about there normal business.**

**Zuko and Mariah spent the day togather, only to notice that everywhere the went someone knew about them in bed togather.**

**Now in front of the Fire Lords Thrown Room, Zuko and Mariah stood facing each other.**

**"Your sure about this?" Zuko asked.**

**"I've never been more sure in my life." Mariah answered.**

**The two entered the thrown room. Ozai sat behind the flames, but apon seeing Mariah stood as sign of respect to the fire spirites.**

**Mariah and Zuko stood togather as Ozai joined them on the floor.**

**"Priestess this is a great gift to see. And my son as well. Welcome."**

**"Hello Father." Zuko greeted with a bow.**

**"Fire Lord Ozai as Priestess I bring you an even greater gift then my presents." Mariah stated looking towards Zuko as he walked towards Ozai. Mariah taking her place beside Zuko on his right.**

**"Father, Mariah has made her choice in courtship."**

**"Realy?" Ozai asked.**

**Mariah placed her hand on Zuko's arm. He returned by placing his hand on hers.**

**"I've choicen your son Fire Lord Ozai. Prince Zuko." Mairah answered.**

**"Is this true?! This is indeed a great gift! I shall make the annoucment immeditly!" Ozai said happily turning.**

**"Theres more Father." Zuko said causing Ozai to stop and turn.**

**"What more could there be my son? THe High Priestess being courted by a member of the royal family is already so much." Ozai stated.**

**"But there is Father..." Zuko said.**

**He and Mariah move to face one another, hand in hand.**

**"Mariah has agreed...To be my Bride."**


	19. The Day's Befour

**News spread quickly through out the palace of Zuko and Mariah's engagement. Fire Lord Ozai declared to all the servents who lived in the palace of the marriage, outside the palace though it was only news of courtship, the wedding was set for the wars end.**

**Though the wedding to Zuko and Mariah seemed far off, to everyone else in the palace it was very near as they believed the war would end with the return of Sozin's Comet.**

**(1...)**

**A few weeks later and all was calm. Zuko stood in his room as servants finished his dressing.**

**Two other sevants in his room asked different questions for a task to be done. Each declined, except for a hot towel which Zuko accepted with a sigh.**

Once he was able to leave his room he immeditly walked to the Holy Wing.Apon reaching Mairah's room the servants outfront bowed and smile. One knocks at the door and it opens. Zuko enters through the large elaborate doors an is greeted by several nurse maids and a few giggling female attendents. He is then brought to another room by a nurse maid and stands waiting for Mariah.

**"Zuko?" Mairah's happy asking voice was heard from behind curtains. She appeared dressed in lounging wear, which resembled her night gown and robe, only fuller and less formfitting. Her hair free to flow in its natural state.**

**Mariah and Zuko came togather and kissed. Once parted they walked back through the curtaians to her sitting area of her bedroom. They laid down togather on a large cushioned couch and enjoyed each others company for hours.**

**Zuko and Maraih still lying down together on the couch. The two knowing that there wouldn't be any kind of disturbence did nothing but kiss passinately. Parting for the first time in hours Mariah barried her head in Zuko's chest.**

"Mariah if you could have anything you wanted right now, what would it be?" Zuko asked.‌

**"Mmmm.. I already have you as my future husben Zuko, what more would I want." Mariah replied happily. A secound of silence and the sound of Mariah's stomach gurgling was enough to change her blush of love in to embarresment.**

**"I hate it when it does that!" Mariah said with a wine of annoync as she sat up. Zuko following her. **

**"Well it seems there is something you would like." Zuko snickered causing Mariah to blush deeper. **

**Zuko rapped his arms around Mariahs waist.**

**"What every you want my Princess..." Zuko whispered kissing Mariah's neck.**

**"A glazed turket-duck with dumplings and a fruit tart with rose petals on top." Mariah said melting from Zuko's kiss. He parted from her neck as she turned to him.  
**

**"You know, being your future husben and all, I might just be able to make that happen." Zuko told Mariah as she shizzered a sigh out, then clapped her hands twice.**

**With in moments a nurse maid and two attendent girls appeared in the curtained door way and bowed.**

"Could you bring a glazed turkey-duck with dumplings and a few fruit tarts with rose petals on top for the Priestess?"  
" Yes of course your Highness, at once." The nurse maid replied. The attendent girls following in a bow, and exiting throught the curtains.  
" Hows that?" Zuko asked as the two lay back down.  
"Wonderful, even if you did have to use my neck to get an answer out of me." Mairah answered.  
"Thats a reason were getting married. I do know every sensative spot on your beautiful body." Zuko respounded.

**"You will...after the honeymoon." Mariah replied as the two cuddled close togather.**

**(2...)**

**  
"Married?!" Ty Lee and Mai said out loud. They stood in a royal parlor near the courtyard with Azula **

**"You mean their realy getting married Azula?" Ty Lee asked.**

**"Thats what I said. My brother and the Priestess are getting married, as simple as that." Azula answered, sitting down on an ornate couch.**

**"Wow...Thats just so..."Ty Lee began.**

**"Annyouing, stupid, horrific."Mai chimmed.**

**"Mai!" Ty Lee scolded standing. Mai looking away sitting near by.**

**"Well she does have a point you know." Azula replied.**

**"Azula!" Ty Lee was just dumfounded.**

**"My brother thinks that this marriage is about love and trust. But Father sees it differently. Mariah is the most beloved girl in the Fire Nation besides the Royal family, and under me of course. To my Father this marriage is notting more then greater power." Azula explains.**

**"Maraih would be the first Priestess in a thousand years to marry in to the Royal family. The Nation would easily follow any order the FIre Lord gave if his daughter in law is the Nation's Priestess." Mai added as Azula stood up and walked to a window.**

**"Thats, almost right." Azula said.**

**"What do you mean?" Ty Lee asked still standing.**

**"Mariah is engaged to marry my brother, so why didn't the Fire Lord tell only those in the Palace?" Azula asked.**

**Her friends looked at each other confussed.**

**"To keep there minds on the war.." Ty Lee said.**

**"Thats true, but no." Azula said.**

**"The what then?" Mai asked.**

**"My brother thinks only of Mariah right now. So much so that neither of them know that their engagment wasn't annoused to the intire Nation. We all know whats going to happen in the skys soon, and if anything were to happen to Mariah on that day, my Father won't have to wait until after the wedding to get what he wants." Azula said looking out towards the sky, and evil grin on her face..**

**(That night ...)**

**Zuko looked out an open window with a smile as Maraih approached him.**

"You were busy today?" Mariah asked.‌

**"The everyone in the kitchen wouldn't leave me alone. They continualy had me deside on food for the wedding party. Truthfuly I don't think we could eat all the things they had me try." Zuko said.**

"Well good. You should eat more." Mariah said looking out the same window as Zuko puts his arm around her.

**"An besides if were both eating more then my nurse maids will stop following me every where." Mariah said.  
**

**"Why are they following you?" Zuko asked. Mariah leaned in and whispers to Zuko.  
**

**"The think what?! But we..! Your still..!" Zuko turned red from Mariah's answer. Mariah just laughed over how excited Zuko had become.  
**

**(3...)**

**Once again Zuko spent time with Mariah in her sitting room. He laid on the couch as Maraih sat next to him pouring some tea, as servant enters with nurse maids.**

"Prince Zuko, everyone's waiting for you." The Messenger said bowing to the ground.

**"What?" Zuko asked confussed‌. He stood and walked to the Messenger.**

"The high admirals, high generals, the war ministers, and the princess have all arrived at the war meeting. You're the only person missing." The messenger aswered

**"A war meeting?" Zuko asked looking at Mariah. The Priestess just stood there wondering.  
**

**"The Fire Lord said he would not start until you arrived, sir." The Messenger bowed his head again.**

This was Zuko secound war meeting. But this time Mariah had no fear of him going, but being his future wife she waited for him outside the war room.

**...**

**After the meeting Zuko exited the war room. Maraih sitting near a pillar on a chair sees him and walks to his side to follow him.**

"Zuko whats roung? Tell me what happened?" Mariah asked. The look on Zuko's face worried her.

**"When I got to the meeting, everyone welcomed me. My father had saved me a seat. He wanted me next to him. I was literally at his right hand." Zuko began. Mariah rapped her arms around Zuko's right arm and cuddled close as the paused at the end of the hallway were a large ornate picture of Ozai, painted to look incredibly powerful. Zuko looking up at to the picture as Maraih looked at him concerned.**

"During the meeting, I was the perfect prince.The son my father wanted. But I wasn't me." Zuko said as he bowed his head.Mariah got closer to Zuko, he raised his head and looked at her. He smiled at her and rapped his arm around her waist. The two emberassed lovingly.

_"...if anything were to happen to Mariah on that day, my Father won't have to wait until after the wedding to get what he wants."_

**4...**

**Zuko kneeled in front of a ****portrait of his mother.**

"I know I made some bad choices. But today, I'm going to set things right." He said.

**Standing he looks to his wall where Mariah's portrait hung. He makes a fist and crys litely. Zuko grabs his broadswords and backpack before looking at the portraits of the two women who love him for one last time. He throws on his cloak and walks away.**

* * *

What did I do this time? Well your just gonna have to wait and see. Time to rewiew!


	20. The Time to Escape

**Inside tunnels underground of the Fire Nation Palace a flash of black ran by. A black cloaked figure, head covered in a hood, drated through the tunnels. Each soilder caught off gaurd was knocked out by the hooded figure. The hooded figure appeared at a small door slightly opened.**

**The figure stood close to the opening and saw Prince Zuko addressing the Fire Lord.**

**"First of all, in Ba Sing Se, it was Azula who took down the Avatar, not me." Zuko stated.**

**  
"Why would she lie to me about that‌?" Ozai asked.**

**  
"Because the Avatar is not dead. He survived."Zuko answered.  
**

**"What‌!"Ozai spoke alarmed.**

**  
"In fact, he probably is leading this invasion. He could be on us right now."Zuko continued.**

**  
"Get out! Get out of my sight right now if you know what's good for you." Ozai stood up and points, furiously.  
**

**"That's another thing. I'm not taking orders from you anymore." Zuko stood his ground.  
**

**"You will obey me or this defiant breathe will be your last!" Ozai stated seething with rage.**

**Ozai begins to walk towards Zuko, until Zuko unsheathes his broadswords and brandishes them at him. The cloaked figure watched closely.**

**"Think again! I am going to speak my mind and you are going to listen." Zuko spoke.**

**"For so long, all I wanted was you to love me, to accept me. I thought it was my honor that I wanted but really, I was just trying to please you. You, my father, who banished me just for talking out of turn. My father, who challenged me; a 13-year-old boy to an Agni Kai. How can you possibly justify a duel with a child‌." Zuko said pointing a sword at Ozai.**

**  
"It was to teach you respect." Ozai told him.**

**  
"It was cruel! And it was wrong." Zuko replied. **

**  
"Then you have learned nothing." Ozai said. **

**  
"No, I've learnt everything! And I had to learn it on my own. Growing up, we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history and somehow, the war was our way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world. What an amazing lie that was. The people of the world are terrified by the Fire Nation! They don't see our greatness, they hate us! And we deserve it. We've created an era of fear in the world. And if we don't want the world to destroy itself, we need to replace it with an era of peace and kindness."**

**  
"Your Uncle has gotten to you, hasn't he‌?" Ozai laughs mocking. **

**  
"Yes. He has." Zuko answeres with a smile. Ozai can only frown in disapproval.**

**"After I leave here today, I'm going to free Uncle Iroh from his prison and I'm going to beg for his forgiveness. He is the one who has been a real father to me."  
**

**"That's just beautiful. Maybe he can pass down to you the ways of tea and failure." Ozai chuckles sarcastically.**

**  
"But I've come to an even more important decision...I'm going to join the Avatar. And I'm going to help him defeat you." Zuko tells him. **

**  
"Really‌ Since you're a full blown traitor now and you want me gone, why wait‌ I'm powerless, you've got your swords, why don't you just do it now‌." Ozai said grinning slyly. **

**  
"Because I know my own destiny. Taking you down is the Avatar's destiny." Zuko paused and sheathed his swords. "Goodbye." Zuko ended.**

**As Zuko turned to walks away. The cloaked figure hid and was ready to run.**

**"Coward! You think you're brave enough to face me but you'll only do it during an eclipse. If you have any real courage, you'll stick around until the Sun comes out. Don't you want to know what happened to your Mother‌?" Ozai said standing.  
**

**Zuko stops in front of the door and turns around.Ozai grins venomously. The cloaked figure listened closely.**

**"What happened that night‌?" Zuko asked.**

**  
"My father, Fire Lord Azulon, had commanded me to do the unthinkable to you, my own son. And I was going to do it. Your Mother had found out and swore she would protect you at any cost. She knew I wanted the throne and she proposed a plan. A plan in which I would become Fire Lord and your life would be spared." Ozai began.  
**

**"Your Mother did vicious, treasonous things that night. She knew the consequences and accepted them. For her treason, she was banished." He ended.  
**

**"So she's alive." Zuko said as a tear streams from his eye.**

**  
"Perhaps. Now I realize that banishment is far too merciful a penalty for treason. Your penalty will be far steeper." Ozai says. He closes his eyes.**

**The moon passes over and the rays of the sun shine through. Ozai's eye quickly opening. Ozai stepped forward swinging his arms out, creating two arcs of electricity from the tips of his fingers. He thrusts his fingers forward and fires an incredible bolt of lightning at Zuko. Zuko catches the lightning with the tips of his fingers. Zuko slides backward from the force of the attack, the lightning surrounding his body and making his hair stand on end. Zuko sinks his body down and pulls his arms in as the electricity runs through his body, then thrusts his other hand forward, redirecting the lightning in Ozai's direction. The bolt strikes the ground where Ozai is standing, creating an explosion that knocks Ozai against the wall and the tapestry behind him. Ozai as he straightens up, his hair falling over his face, the tapestry falls down and a fire caused by the explosion burns in front of Ozai. Behind Ozai reveals that Zuko and the undiscovered cloaked figure had fled.**

**The cloak figure watched Zuko run off before heading another direction.**

**Entering through a small door was a well decorated room. The figure slowly walked in to the room when voices are heard. The figure dashes away into another room as three women appear talking through a curtained doorway.**

**In this new room was decorated with cushions and curtains. The figure walks to a large pillow and flips it over to find a large backpack. Picking it up the figure turns to leave not being seen by anyone.  
**

**As the figure departed the room, soilders greeted the figure.**

**"What have you done with the Priestess?" One soilder asked. Each ready to attack the cloaked figure.**

**Fire appeared in a circular around the figure and went blasting around the soilders knocking them to the ground.**

**The figure ran knocking out soilders in the way. Soon making it to a area where War Zeppelin's and smaller Balloons began to lift off.**

**Soilders fast approching, the figure ran towards the air ships. Getting closer the sight of Zuko lifting off in a Balloon was seen caused the cloaked figure to remove it's hood.**

**In the Balloon Zuko stood finishing the lighting of the fire to lift the Balloon that was until.**

**"Zuko!"**

**His name filled his ears and turned to see Mariah running in the black cloack.**

**"Zuko!!" Mariah called out again.**

**"Mairah go back!" Zuko yelled.**

**"Take me with you! I want to go with you!! I have to be with you!!" Mariah's words struck Zuko's heart.**

**"Zuko don't leave me here! Take me With YOU!!" Mariah yelled tears streaming down her face.**

**Catching up to a lowering Balloon, as Zuko wasn't watching the heat, Mariah reached out her hand. The soilders unaware of her identity began catching up.**

**"Stop that Woman!" The soilder yelled.**

**"ZUKO!!"**

**Mariah cried again, only to have Zuko grab her hand and pull her in the Balloon and in to a deep emberasse. **

**The soilders falling to ground after a failed jump at the Balloon.**

**"Oh Zuko.." Mariah said, tears still flowing.**

**"I'm sorry Mariah. I shouldn't have done that. You'll forgive me won't you?" Zuko asked her, releaseing his grip some. **

**"Of cours I will. After you stood up to the Fire Lord like you did!" Mariah answered.**

**"You say that?!" Zuko asked shocked.**

**"Yep! It made me feel so incredible that you almost caught me outside the door." Mariah answered.**

**Zuko smilled at her and the two kissed. The Balloon lifted in to the air fully inflated.Zuko watched over the heat in take as Mariah changed.**

**When she returned, now whereing a shorter gown and robe, her hair loose, he stood watching Appa fly away. Mariah joined Zuko and watched with him in his arms, as they head west. Towards the Western Air Temple.**

* * *

I have some bad news everyone. Seeing as I'm keeping to the original storyline as close as humanly possible the next Chapter will be delayed until Avatar has come to a close ( T-T Why Must it End!) in the USA. I hate to do it but I want to give the best quality that I can.

I do have some good news though.

For Dante Basco lovers( the voice of Zuko) I will starting an American Dragon Jake Long Original Storyline shortly, begining where the season ended! But with on BIG twist!

Also do to the long list of idea's for Avatar Fanfics, all Zuko mind you, in my head. I will be also be giving out some details on three new OC stories!

I'm sure gonna be busy for the next couple of months! Hope to hear from you all!


End file.
